The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian
by Yugioash
Summary: With the 2nd Titan War reaching it's ending point, what's left of my friends from Camp Half-Blood along with any ally that can break through Kronos' and his god-allies' powers must make a final stand against the titan army at Manhattan while the most of the Olympians either fight Typhoon, or Oceanus, or is locked up in the Underworld. At least we have Hestia and the wind gods.
1. I go Cruising with Explosives

**Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also if you haven't read them yet read 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Early Adventures' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Sea of Monsters' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Titan's Curse' and 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Magical Labyrinth' as well as the one shots 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Stolen Chariot' The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Sword of Hades', and The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Bronze Dragon' before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned. Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

* * *

 **The Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Last Olympian**

 **I go Cruising with Explosives**

The end of the world started when Pegasus landed on the roof of my car.

Up until then, I was having a great after noon. Technically I wasn't supposed to be driving because I wouldn't turn sixteen for another week, but my mom and my stepdad, Paul, took my friend and me to this private stretch of beach on the South Shore, and Paul let us borrow his Prius for a short spin.

Now, I know what else you're thinking, _Wow, that was really irresponsible of my stepdad, blah, blah, blah,_ but Paul knows me pretty well that the only way for his car to get destroyed with me behind the wheel is if a monster attacks me.

Anyway, Rachel and I were driving along. And no this is not a date, no matter what my mom says. Yes Rachel and I grew close, but I'm still rather confused about my feelings about my childhood friend Annabeth as well and Rachel understands that.

Anyways, it was a hot August day. Rachel's red hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she wore a white blouse over her swimsuit. Normally she usually ratty T-shirt and paint-splattered jeans.

Usually I'm at Camp training or preparing for a dangerous mission that will hopefully get us closer to winning the Second Titan War against Kronos. But since I'm reaching my sixteenth birthday, my teacher for almost nine years: Chiron is letting me spend time with my family and mortal friends (or rather friend since Rachel is my _only_ mortal friend), promising to send someone to pick me up when they need me.

I think it's Chiron's way of making sure I'm well relaxed and happy before I finally face my destiny where the fate of Olympus weighs down on me and my decision to either to save or destroy it that may or may not make me one of the seven greatest heroes of my generation, possibly ever known on the day I turn sixteen.

"Oh, pull up right there!" Rachel told me.

We parked on a ridge overlooking the Atlantic. The sea is always one of my favorite places, but today it was especially nice—glittery green and smooth as glass, like my dad was keeping it calm just for us.

My dad, by the way, is Poseidon. He can do stuff like that. He probably helping me have a good time while I can as well.

"So." Rachel smiled at me. "About that invitation."

"Oh… right." I tried to sound excited. I mean, she'd asked me to her family's vacation house on St. Thomas for three days. I didn't get a lot of offers like that. My family's idea of a fancy vacation was a weekend in a rundown cabin on Long Island with some movie rentals and a couple of frozen pizzas, and here Rachel's folks were willing to let me tag along to the Caribbean.

Besides, I seriously needed a vacation. This summer had been the hardest of my life with the war going on—probably why Chiron recommended this time off before I turn sixteen. The idea of taking a break even for a few days was really tempting.

Still, something big was supposed to go down any day now, and no matter what, I'm always keeping my eye out for the sign.

"Percy," she said, "I know the timing is bad. But it's _always_ bad for you, right?"

She had a point.

"I really want to go," I promised, "It's just—"

"The war."

I nodded. Unlike most mortals Rachel had the ability to see though the Mist—the magical veil that distorts human visions and she knew about the war. Heck, she had to cover for me twice during our freshmen year at Goode High School because I either had to rush out of school to help a friend, and a goddess send my pet Hellhound Mrs. O'Leary to pick me up during winter exams get me.

Rachel put her hand on my arm. Just think about it, okay? We don't leave for a couple of days. My dad…" Her voice faltered.

"Is he giving you a hard time?" I asked.

Rachel shook her head in disgust. "He's trying to be _nice_ to me, which is worse. He wants me to go to Clarion Ladies Academy in the fall."

"The school where your mom went?"

"It's a stupid finishing school for society girls, all the way in New Hampshire. Can you see me in finishing school.

Honestly I don't. Rachel was into urban art projects, going to protest rallies to "Save the Endanger Yellow-bellied Sapsucker" and feeding the homeless and, ever since finding out about my brother Tyson's past before my mom adopted him, helping the young Cyclopes as long as they don't eat her, not that she won't give them a chance. Anyways, I'd never even seen Rachel wear a dress. It was hard to imagine her learning to be a socialite.

But I understand about family problems—well sort of. My friend Annabeth use to have family trouble with her father, stepmom, and mortal half-brothers. She even ran away from home at age seven. In fact, I find it weird that Annabeth doesn't try and get along with Rachel considering they have much in common.

Rachel sighed. "He thinks if he does a bunch of nice stuff for me, I feel guilty and give in."

"Which is why he agreed to let me come with you guys on vacation?"

"Yes… but Percy, you'd be doing me a huge favor. It would be _so_ much better if you were with us. Besides, there's something I want to talk—"

"Something you want to talk about?" I asked. "You mean… so serious we'd have to go to St. Thomas to talk about it?"

She pursed her lips. "Look, just forget it for now. Let's pretend we're a couple of normal people. We're out for a drive, and we're watching the ocean, and it's nice to be together."

I could tell something was bothering her, but she put on a brave smile. The sunlight made her hair look like fire.

Too be honest with the stress of the war, I sometimes Iris-Message Rachel about meeting up and either ride on my Pegasus or on my gigantic Hellhound to meet up with her just to get a break, so I guess I owe Rachel at least time to be normal people, even if it's for a moment.

"Okay," I said. "Just a normal afternoon and two normal people."

However it didn't last long as a huge black form swooping down from the sky and landed on the hood of the Prius with four hooves and a _WUMP-WUMP-CRUNCH!_

 _Hey, boss,_ a voice said in my head. _Nice car!_

Blackjack the Pegasus was an old friend of mine, so I tried not to get too annoyed by the craters he just put in the hood. Good thing my stepdad Paul knows about the truth.

"Blackjack," I sighed. "What are you—"

Then I saw who was riding on his back, and I knew my day was about to get a lot more complicated.

"Sup, Percy."

Charles Beckendorf, senior counselor for Hephaestus cabin, would make most monsters cry for their mommies. He was this huge African American guy with ripped muscles from working in the forges every summer. He was two years older than me, and one of the camp's best armorsmiths.

I knew Beckendorf since I was a kid and it still never seize to amaze me what he could make. He been helping with Annabeth with making some of Daedalus' inventions since last year, including a celestial bronze hellhound whistle for me to use to call Mrs. O'Leary even when I'm not in camp. Not to mention a month before, he rigged a Greek firebomb in the bathroom of a tour bus that was carrying a bunch of monsters across country. The explosion took out a whole legion of Kronos' evil meanies as soon as the first harpy went _flush_. His latest side project been repairing an Automaton Dragon we found during a game of capture the flag with the help of Annabeth and Silena to help us in the war.

Beckendorf was dressed for combat. He wore a breastplate and war helm with black camo pants and a sword strapped to his side. His explosives bag was slung over his shoulder.

"Time?" I asked.

He nodded grimly.

Rachel looked up at Beckendorf. "Hi."

"Oh, hey. I'm Beckendorf. You must be Rachel. Percy told me… uh, I mean he mentioned you."

 _A lot_ ," Blackjack said.

"You're not helping Blackjack," I said.

 _Sorry, boss._

Rachel raised an eyebrow. I told her I could speak to horses Pegasus and any horse-hybrid creature but I guess it still take time getting use too, "So I guess you guys have to go save the world now."

"Pretty much," Beckendorf agreed.

I looked at Rachel. "Would you tell my mom—"

"I'll tell her. I'm sure she's used to it. And I'll explain to Paul about the hood.

I nodded my thanks.

"Good luck." Rachel kissed me before I could react. "Now, get going, half-blood. Go kill some monsters for me."

My last view of her was sitting in the shotgun seat of the Prius, her arms crossed, watching as Blackjack circled higher and higher, carrying Beckendorf and me into the sky. I wondered what Rachel wanted to talk to me about.

"So," Beckendorf said, "I'm guessing you don't want me to mention that little scene to Annabeth.

"Please don't," I said, "She'll kill me before Kronos get the chance if she finds out."

Beckendorf chuckled as we soared out over the Atlantic. Honestly, between Rachel and Annabeth, I don't think I'll ever get my emotions figured out.

It was almost dark by time we spotted our target. The _Princess Andromeda_ glowed on the horizon—a huge cruise ship lit up yellow and white. From a distance, you'd think it was just a party ship, not the headquarters for the Titan lord. Then as you got closer, you might notice the giant masthead—a dark-haired maiden in a Greek chiton, wrapped in chains with a look of horror on her face, as if she could smell the stench of all the monsters she was being forced to carry.

Seeing the ship against twisted my gut to knots. I'd faced death twice on the _Princess Andromeda_. Now it was heading straight to New York because the remedial sea gods are preventing my dad from destroying it.

"You know what to do?" Beckendorf yelled over the wind.

I nodded. We'd done dry runs at the dockyard in New Jersey, using abandon ships as our targets. I knew how little time we would have. But I also knew this was our best chance to end Kronos' invasion on Mount Olympus before it ever started.

"Blackjack," I said. "set us down on the lowest stern deck.

 _Gotcha, boss,_ he said. _Man, I hate seeing that boat._

Three years ago, Blackjack had been enslaved on the _Princess Andromeda_ until he'd escaped with a little help from my friends and me. I figured he'd rather have his main braided like My Little Pony than be back here again.

"Don't wait for us," I told him. "We'll summon Mrs. O'Leary if we to get out of there!"

That was the basic idea at least. Due too the chance of us being surrounded by monsters before we can get off the boat, Beckendorf and I agreed to use Blackjack to get on the boat, and once it's rigged, we'll use Mrs. O'Leary to get off. I can even condensed the sea water to where Mrs. O'Leary can stand on the sea water if I have too.

 _Right,_ Blackjack responded.

Blackjack folded his wings and plummeted toward the boat like a black comet. The wind whistled in my ears. I saw monsters patrolling the upper decks of the ship— _dracaenae_ snake-women, hellhounds, giants, and the humanoid seal-demons known as telekhines—but we zipped by so fast, none of them raised the alarm. We shot down the stern of the boat, and Blackjack spread his wings, lightly coming to a landing on the lowest deck. I climbed off, feeling slightly queasy.

 _Good luck, boss,_ Blackjack said. _Don't let 'em turn you into horse meat!_

With that, my old friend flew off into the night. I took my pen out of my pocket, uncapped it, and Riptide sprang to full size—three feet of deadly Celestial bronze glowing in the dusk that I got when I was seven. I checked my belt and found my celestial bronze thermos with a coating of fossilize sea shells inside my dad had Chiron give to me for my first quest three years ago still strapped to it and checked my wristwatch that spirals out into a shield my brother made me two summers ago still on my wrist. I was good to go.

Beckendorf pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. It was a photograph. He stared at it in the dim light—the smiling face of Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite. They started going out last July, after years of the rest of us saying, "Duh, you guys like each other!" Even with all the dangerous missions Beckendorf had been happier this last month than I'd ever seen him.

I won't admit it out loud in fear of angering the gods, but Beckendorf's and Silena's relationship is actually going better than Hephaestus' and Aphrodite's marriage.

I guess this is a good time to explain the whole demigod relationship thing since all Olympians are related and/or married to each other and you would think demigods are related to each other. Well truth was the godly side of a demigod family doesn't count, genetically speaking, since gods don't have DNA. A demigod would never think about dating someone who had the same godly parent, like two kids from Athena Cabin. But Two demigods with different godly parents are not related. So it's not a problem. In fact, history is full of cases of demigods of two different godly parents dating each other and even marrying each other.

"We'll make it back to camp," I promised.

For a second I saw worry in his eyes. Then he put on his old confident smile.

"You bet," he said. "You got the whistle?"

"Right here," I said patting my pocket

This was another plan of ours. In case we get separated and can't get to each other in time, Beckendorf will blow the whistle to call Mrs. O'Leary to get him out of there while I take the sea. Normally I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving my friends to escape on their own, due to my fatal flaw being Personal Loyalty. But I doubt Mrs. O'Leary is against the idea since Beckendorf been making her Hellhound size chew toys for me so she wouldn't chew up all of our practice dummies.

Beckendorf nodded before taking out a jar of some gross substance he made out of the rotting meat we collected while trying to get magical armor and weapons from a Myrmekes den (long story). "Let's cover up our scents."

We quickly opened the jar and man it reeked. We quickly smeared enough on us that it should camouflage our scent. This was actually my bright idea.

See when I was little my mom married this jerk name Gabe Ugliano who smelled worse than his personality. I didn't find out until after I returned home from being on the run with some of my friends that the reason was that his stench was powerful enough to cover a my half-blood scent from monsters. But this stuff stench is far worse from Gabe's. So when Beckendorf and I were assigned this mission, I came up with this plan.

"I hope this plan of yours works," Beckendorf said.

"You and me both," I responded trying not to scrunch up my nose at myself. Too be honest, if it wasn't for the dangers of this mission, I wouldn't have recommended this, but if it does work, Beckendorf I might possibly found the perfect monster repellant.

Once we were done Beckendorf said, "Let's go blow Kronos back into a million pieces."

Beckendorf led the way. We followed a narrow corridor to the service stairwell, just like we practiced, but we froze when we heard noises above us.

"What is that stench?" snarled a half-human, half-dog voice—a telekhine. "It smells like rotting caucuses."

"Maybe the Laistrygonians have left their food rotting again," said second voice snarled.

At least this stuff actually worked.

When the Telekhines were out of hearing range, Beckendorf pointed downstairs. We descended as quietly as we could.

Finally we came to a metal hatch. Beckendorf mouthed the words _engine room._

It was locked, but Beckendorf pulled some chain cutters out of his bag and split the bolt like it was made of butter.

Inside, row of yellow turbines the size of grain silos churned and hummed. Pressure gauges and computer terminals lined the opposite wall. A telekhines was hunched over a console, but he was so involved with his work, he didn't notice us. He was about five feet tall, with slick black seal fur and stubby little feet. He had the head of a Doberman, but his clawed hands were almost human. He growled and muttered as he tapped on his keyboard.

I stepped forward, and he tensed, probably smelling the scent of dead carcasses, which wouldn't belong here. But before he could figure it out I cut clean through him, and he exploded into dust.

"One down," Beckendorf said. "About five thousand to go."

He tossed me a jar of thick green liquid—Greek Fire, one of the most dangerous magical substance in the world.

Then he threw me anther essential tool of demigod heroes—duct tape.

"Slap that one to the console," he said. "I'll get the turbines."

We went to work. The room was hot and humid, ad in no time we were drench in sweat.

The boat kept chugging along. Being the son of Poseidon and all, I have perfect bearings at sea. Don't ask me how, but I could tell we were 40.19 degrees north, 71.90 degree West, making eighteen knots, which meant the ship would arrive in New York Harbor by dawn. This would be our only chance to stop it.

I had just attached a second jar of Greek fire to the control panels when I heard the pounding feet on the metal steps—so many creatures coming down the stairwell I could hear them over the engines.

"Ignore them, they might pass," Beckendorf said.

I did so and thank gods they did. I guess the monsters thought of noting about the smell of rotting carcasses in the engine room. Either way it gave Beckendorf time to started with the wiring.

"Done!" Beckendorf said, "Let's go!"

I nodded and we snuck out finding a big enough place to _whistle_ for Mrs. O'Leary because if we call for her in a room that doesn't have enough space and she cause enough ruckus that might draw in some curious monsters. We couldn't do it in the engine room because—well, you should know by now.

We reached the promenade, a big shopping mall that took up the whole middle of the ship, which would have been perfect place to call for Mrs. O'Leary if it wasn't for the ten-foot-tall crab in the fountain.

I'm not joking about the size, this thing was huge, bigger than the fountain which it stood up from when it saw us. Its shell was mottled blue and green, its pincers longer than my body. Its mouth was foamy and gross with whiskers and snapping bits. What's worse was that its eyes were on Beckendorf and me, glaring at us with hate. I doubt us smelling like rotting carcasses helps either.

 _"FFFFfffffff,"_ it hissed, sea foam dripping from its mouth. The smell coming off it was like a garbage can full of fishsticks that had been sitting in the sun all week.

"We need to get around it," Beckendorf said.

"Let me try something," I stated.

I doubt being a son of Poseidon will win points from this guy, but it doesn't hurt to try.

"Hey, crabby," I inched around the edge of the courtyard. "My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon—" The crab glare seem to have grown. "—yeah so if you let my friend and me go, that would be great."

Unfortunately, I was right about me being a son of Poseidon winning points from this crab, because it scuttled out of the fountain and came straight at me and Beckendorf, pincers snapping.

"Dodge!" Beckendorf said.

I didn't need to be told twice as I dove into the gift shop, plowing through racks of T-shirts. A crab pincer smashed the glass walls to piece and raked across the room.

"Hey!" Beckendorf yelled the crab turned to him and chased him.

At least Beckendorf gave me breathing room, but with the noise this crab was making, I had no doubt we got a lot of attention.

I tried to remember anything from the old stories about this thing. If I remember correctly, Hercules fought it and crushed it under his foot. Well that won't work.

Then I remember when my mom and I had brought Paul Blofis to our old cabin in Montauk. Paul took me crabbing—which I didn't take much participation since I didn't like anything like that. But I did learn about the chinks in a crab armor, right in the middle of the belly. That's when I got an idea.

I extended my hand and focus—concentrating on the water, and the fountain exploded. Water sprayed everywhere, three stories high dousing the balconies and elevators and the windows of the shops. The crab didn't care. He loved water. He ignored Beckendorf and came at me sideways, snapping and hissing and I ran straight at him screaming, "AHHHHHH!"

Just before we collided I hit the ground baseball-style and slid on the wet marble floor straight under him. It was like sliding under a ton armored vehicle. All the crab had to do was sit and squash me, but before he realized what was going on, I jabbed Riptide into the chink in his armor, let go of the hilt, uncapped my thermos and summoned another water blast that hit the wall nearby and pushed myself out the backside toward Beckendorf.

The monster shuddered and hissed. His eyes dissolved. His shell turned bright red as his insides evaporated. The empty shell clattered to the floor in a massive heap.

"Percy, call Mrs. O'Leary before it's too late!" Beckendorf said.

"Right," I said reaching for my whistle.

"Oh. But it's already too late."

We looked up and saw that monsters and demigods were coming down the ramps toward us.

"Capture them alive!" A _dracaenae_ yelled. "Kronos would want to speak to them."

"Any plans?" I asked.

"Surrender for now," Beckendorf said.

"But…" I said.

"Just do it!" Beckendorf told me.

I nodded reluctantly.

…

Well, we were taken prisoner, which meant we were disarmed of any known weapon, including my thermos. I'm seriously considering of getting a padlock on it next. Anyways there are two things they either forgot to check or take. They forgot to check my pockets and make sure my sword and whistle wasn't taken, and our detonator.

They also were fooled by the fake jar trick. See Beckendorf brought extra Greek fire jars and materials so that if we get captured trying to escape they think we haven't finish setting them up yet.

They took us to the deck where Luke was waiting—cross that out—where Kronos was waiting. See, last year the titan lord had somehow taken possession over Luke's body. At first you probably wouldn't think he was the Titan of Time. He wore jeans, a white T-shirt, and flip flops like a normal college-age guy with a thin scare on his face. But his eyes told a different story since they were gold.

"You're late. We've been expecting you for days," Kronos said. At first he sounded like Luke, but then his face twitched. A shudder passed through his body like he'd just drunk something really nasty. His voice became heavier, ancient, and powerful—Kronos' real voice. "Come, bow before me."

Laistrygonian Giants, Demigod archers, and hellhounds came out and line up. Next to Luke was a demigod in full armor and wearing an eye patch: Ethan Nakamura.

"I see you're still adapting to Luke's body, Kronos," I said, "How about do us a favor and release yourself from his body?"

Kronos' weapon appeared in his hands—a six footlong scythe, half Celestial bronze, half mortal steel. Just looking at the thing send chills down my back.

"We knew about your operation for some time thanks to our spy," Kronos said. "It be a shame to kill you two before we destroy Olympus though."

Kronos held out his hand and dangled a little silver bracelet with a scythe charm—the Titan Lord's symbol.

"A communication device," I said.

Kronos chuckled. "You can't count on friends. They will always let you down. Luke learned that lesson the hard way. Now surrender to me, or die."

I look around, we were surrounded. If I take out the whistle now they will know we're in trouble.

Suddenly there was a large yelp as a gigantic hellhound pounced on the deck attacking the monsters.

"Mrs. O'Leary," I said.

"How did she know to come here?" Beckendorf asked.

"AROOF!"

"Stop that hound!" Kronos yelled.

Mrs. O'Leary didn't' give the monsters a chance to attack and the demigod archers were running.

I quickly got Riptide out of my pocket and used it to knock the two guards out. I searched their pockets and got out my thermos and wristwatch. Beckendorf got his sword from the other guy.

The archers had started to regain their positions.

"No!" I responded while thinking. _"Ocean, help me."_

Sure enough with a tug of my stomach a huge wave came up from the ocean and knocked out the archers.

"Beckendorf, get on Mrs. O'Leary and get out of here!" I told Beckendorf, "I'll hold them off."

"Percy, we're out of time! If you try and dive through the water, you won't get out of here in time!" Beckendorf said.

"Just do it!" I said as I whistled. Mr. O'Leary came close to us.

Beckendorf got on Mrs. O'Leary and gave her the command

"Stop them!" Kronos tried to commanded.

"Now!" I said as I willed the water on the deck into my hand and formed a javelin. I threw it with my whole will. The water-Javelin hit Kronos only to bounce off his chest. Then I summoned a slashing wave of water at the same time Beckendorf ordered Mrs. O'Leary to run into the wall. Again, the wave didn't do anything to Kronos, but it did give me time to jumped overboard into the water just as Beckendorf hit the button on his wristwatch.

I was only able to get two hundred feet before the _Princess Andromeda_ blew up from both sides, a massive fireball of green flame roiling into the dark sky consuming everything.

Despite willing the currents to carry me away fast I didn't get far enough in time as I was hit by the shock wave of waves and heat and was knocked out while sinking into the bottom.

* * *

 **A/N:** The one who send Mrs. O'Leary will be revealed later.


	2. I Meet My Undersea Immortal Relatives

**Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also if you haven't read them yet read 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Early Adventures' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Sea of Monsters' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Titan's Curse' and 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Magical Labyrinth' as well as the one shots 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Stolen Chariot' The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Sword of Hades', and The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Bronze Dragon' before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned. Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

* * *

 **I Meet My Undersea Immortal Relatives**

I hate dream visions.

Dream visions are visions omens and other mystical stuff that can show the past, the present, and at times the future and it almost never good.

I dreamed I was in a dark palace at the top of a mountain. Unfortunately, I recognized it: the palace of the Titans on top of Mount Othrys, otherwise known as Mount Tamalpais, in California. The main pavilion was open to the night, ringed with black Greek columns and statues of the Titans. Torchlight glowed against the black marble floor. In the center of the room, an armored giant struggled under the weight of a swirling funnel cloud—Atlas, holding up the sky.

Two other giant men stood nearby over a bronze brazier, studying images in the flames, which I recognized as two of the four of Kronos' brothers that helped him take down their father.

"Quite an explosion one said. He wore black armor studded with silver dots like a starry sky. His face was covered in a war helm with ram's horns curling on either side. My guess this was Krios, Titan of the south.

"It doesn't matter," Krios' brother said. This Titan was dressed in gold robes, with golden eyes like Kronos. His entire body glowed. He reminded me of Apollo, God of the Sun, except the Titan's light was harsher, and his expression was crueler. This had to be Hyperion: Titan of the east and Lord of Light. "The gods have answered the challenge. Soon they will be destroyed."

The images in the fire were hard to make out: storm, building crumbling, mortals screaming in terror.

"I will go east to marshal our forces," Hyperion said. "Krios, you shall remain and guard Mount Othrys."

Krios grunted. "I always get the stupid jobs. Lord of the South. Lord f Constellations. Now I get to babysit Atlas while _you_ have all the fun."

Under the whirlwind of clouds, Atlas bellowed in agony. "Let me out! I am your greatest warrior. Take my burden so I may fight!"

"Quiet!" Hyperion roared. "You had your chance, Atlas. You failed. Kronos likes you just where you are. As for you Krios, do your duty."

"And if you need more warriors?" Krios asked. "Our treacherous nephew in the tuxedo will not do you much good in a fight."

Hyperion laughed. "Don't worry about him. Besides, the gods can barely handle our first little challenge. They have no idea how many others we have in store. Mark my words, in a few days' time, Olympus will be in ruins, and we will meet here again to celebrate the dawn of the Sixth Age!"

Hyperion erupted into the flames and disappeared.

"Oh, sure," Krios grumbled. "He get to erupt into flames. I get to wear these stupid ram horns."

The scene shifted. Now I was outside the pavilion, hiding in the shadows of a Greek column. A boy stood next to me, eavesdropping on the Titans. He had dark silky hair, pale skin, and dark clothes—my friend Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades.

He looked straight at me, his expression grim. "You see, Percy?" he whispered. "You're running out of time. Do you really think you can beat them without my plan?"

His words washed over me as cold as the ocean floor, and my dreams went black.

"Percy?" a deep voice said.

My head felt like it had been microwaved in aluminum foil. I open my eyes and saw a large shadowy figure looming over me.

"Beckendorf?" I asked.

"No, brother."

My eyes refocused. I was looking at a Cyclops—a misshapen face, ratty brown hair, and one big brown eye full of concern. "Tyson?"

My brother broke into a toothy grin. "Yay! Your brain works!"

I wasn't so sure. My body felt weightless and cold. My voice sounded wrong. I could hear Tyson, but it was more like I was hearing vibrations inside my skull, not the regular sounds.

I sat up, and a gossamer sheet floated away. I was on a bed made of silky woven kelp, in a room paneled with abalone shell. Glowing pearls the size of basketballs floated around the ceiling, providing light. I was under water.

Now, being the son of Poseidon and all, I was okay with this. I can breath underwater just fine, and my clothes don't get wet unless I want them to. But it was still a bit of a shock when a hammerhead shark drifted through the bedroom window, regarded me, and then swim calmly out the opposite side of the room.

"Where—"

"Daddy's palace," Tyson said.

Under different circumstances, I would've been excited. I've never visit my dad Poseidon's realm, and I'd been dreaming about this since I was seven. But my head hurts. My shirt was still speckled with burn marks from the explosion. My arms and legs looked fine, but that could just because the ocean healed me. However, I still felt like I'd been trampled by a Laistrygonian soccer team in cleats.

"How long—"

"We found you last night," Tyson said, "sinking through the water. You also reaked worse than Polyphemus."

I laughed as I explained to Tyson about Beckendorf and mine experiment with masking demigod scent with the smell of dead carcasses of a Myrmekes hill. Tyson grinned when I told him it worked up until we ran into a giant crab.

"So did The _Princess Andromeda_ —?"

"Went ka-boom," Tyson confirmed.

I smiled when I heard that. "Then all is left is to see if Beckendorf and Mrs. O'Leary made it to camp safely."

But then I thought about my dream: the Titans discussing the explosion as if it didn't matter, Nico di Angelo warning me that I would never beat Kronos without following his plan—a dangerous idea I'd been avoiding for more than a year.

A distant blast shook the room. Green light blazed outside, turning the whole sea as bright as noon.

"What was that?" I asked.

Tyson looked worried. "Daddy will explain. Come, he is blowing up monsters."

The palace might have been the most amazing place I'd ever see if it hadn't been in the process of getting destroyed. We swam to the end of a long hallway and shot upward on a geyser. As we rose over the rooftops I caught my breath—well, if you can catch your breath underwater.

The palace was as big as the city on Mount Olympus, with wide courtyards, and columned pavilions. The gardens were sculpted with coral colonies and glowing sea plants. Twenty or thirty buildings were made of abalone, white but gleaming with rainbow colors. Fish and octopi darted in and out of the windows. The paths were lined with glowing pearls like Christmas lights.

The main courtyard was filled with warriors—merman with fish tails from the waist down and human bodies from the waist up, except their skin was blue, which I'd never known before. Some were tending the wounded. Some were sharpening spears and swords. One passed us, swimming in a hurry. His eyes were bright green, like that stuff they put in glo-sticks, and his teeth were shark teeth.

Outside the main courtyard stood large fortifications—towers, walls, and antisiege weapons—but most of these had been smashed to ruins. Others were blazing with strange green light that I knew well—Greek fire, which can burn even underwater.

Beyond this, the sea floor stretched into gloom. I could see battles raging—flashing of energy, explosions, and glint of armies clashing. A regular human would've been crushed by the pressure and frozen by the cold. Even my heat-sensitive eyes couldn't make out exactly what was going on.

At the edge of the palace complex, a temple with a red coral roof exploded, sending fire and debris streaming in slow motion across the farthest gardens. Out of the darkness above, an enormous form appeared—a squid larger than any skyscraper. It was surrounded by mermen trying to attack it. The squid descended on the palace, swatted its tentacles, smashing whole columns of warriors. Then a brilliant arc of blue light shot from the rooftop of one of the tallest buildings.

The light hit the giant squid, and the monster dissolved like food coloring in water.

"Daddy," Tyson said, pointing where the light had come from.

I couldn't help but be amazed. I knew my dad was powerful, being one of the big three, but I never thought he could do that.

"Have you been in a fight?" I asked Tyson, "Like bashing heads and making thing explode?"

Tyson pouted, and I knew the answer before he replied. "I have been… fixing weapons," he mumbled. "Come. Let's go find Daddy."

…

My dad, Poseidon seemed to have aged forty year since I last saw him which is saying something since he's immortal.

We arrived at a temple which had a big open deck for a roof and was set up like a command center. A mosaic on the floor showed an exact map of the palace grounds and the surrounding ocean, but the mosaic moved. Colored stone tiles representing different armies and sea monsters shifted around as forces change positions. Buildings that collapsed in real life also collapsed in the picture.

Standing around the mosaic, grimly studying the battle, was a strange assortment of warriors. Only two of them I recognize from descriptions of the old stories. One was a merman with two fishtails instead of one, green skinned, armor studded with pearls, and black hair that was tied in a ponytail: my immortal half-brother Triton. The other was someone I had feared to meet: a lady in green armor with long black hair and strange little horn like crab claws: my immortal stepmother Amphitrite.

There was also a dolphin who was staring at the map intently. He looked like your average dolphin but I didn't question about it.

Standing next to them was an old man with flowing white beard and gray hair. His battle armor seemed to weigh him down. He had green eyes and smile wrinkles around his eyes, but he wasn't smiling. He was studying the map and leaning on a large metal staff.

"Delphin," the old man said. "Send Palaemon and his legion of sharks to the western front. We have to neutralize those leviathans."

The dolphin spoke in a chattering voice, but I could understand it in my mind: _Yes, lord!_ It sped away.

At first I couldn't believe it, but it took me a while to realize who it was, "Dad?"

The old man looked up. I recognized the twinkle in his e yes, but his face… well I think I already covered that.

"Hello, Percy."

"What—what—" I didn't know how to finish my question without offending my dad.

Luckily my dad knew what I wanted to ask. "Percy, excuse my appearance. The war been hard on me. My realm is in a grim state."

I remembered how Pan looked when he disappeared: an ancient Satyr that was barely clinging to life. Back then I thought it was because he was waiting for death, but now I realized it was more about what he told my friends and me: about how his realm disappearing.

"It's okay, Percy. I should introduce you—I'm afraid you missed my lieutenant Delphin, God of Delphins. This is my, er, wife, Amphitrite. My dear—"

Amphitrite stared at me coldly, but I bowed in respect to her either way, "It's an honor to meet you."

This made Amphitrite smiled slightly but still held her cold stare. "The boy has better manners than I thought. If you excuse me, my lord. I am needed in the battle."

She swam away. I guess I don't blame her. Like Hades and Zeus, my dad hasn't exactly been loyal to his marriage, as he had children with mortal women, other immortal beings, and at times Nature spirits. And I doubt Dad fathering me when he was supposed to be under oath of the River of Styx to have no more half-blood children helped either.

Poseidon cleared his throat. "Yes, well… and this is my—er— _other_ son Triton."

"Your son and heir," Triton corrected as his double fishtails swished back and forth.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Triton," I said bowing to my half-brother, "I read so much about you."

Triton turned to me a little surprise. "Really?"

I guess it's unusual to find a child of Poseidon that takes up an interest in reading because Dad explained, "He's a bit of a book worm as long as the book is in ancient Greek."

Triton then smiled, but there was no friendliness in his eyes. "Then the honor is mine, Perseus. I hope you plan to stay and help."

"Well, that depends on our dad since I'm technically a guest in his realm," I responded.

Dad tried to held back a chuckle. Even Triton held back a smirk.

Then he turned to our dad, "I will see you to the front line, Father." Then Triton turned to me, "I hope you don't fail our father or Olympus, Perseus Jackson."

I figured he was talking about the prophecy, so naturally I responded, "I don't plan too."

Triton nodded in approval. He then turned and nodded politely to Tyson and shot off.

Dad sighed. He raised his staff, and it changed into his regular weapon—a huge three-pointed trident. The tips glowed with blue light, and the water around it boiled with energy.

Just then a huge sea serpent appeared above us and spiraled down toward the roof. It was bright orange with fanged mouth big enough to swallow the gymnasium.

Hardly looking up, dad pointed his trident at the beast and zapped it with blue energy. _Ka-boom!_ The monster burst into a million goldfish which all swam off in terror.

"Forgive Amphitrite and Triton's behavior for not properly greeting you, Percy. They're anxious," Poseidon explained. "The battle against Oceanus is going poorly."

He pointed to the edge of the mosaic. With the butt of his trident he taped the image of a merman larger than the rest, with the horns of a bull. He appeared to be riding a chariot pulled by crawfish, and instead of a sword he wielded a live serpent.

"Oceanus—the Titan of the sea?" I asked, "Wasn't he neutral in the first Titan war?"

Poseidon nodded. "Kronos has convinced him to fight. This is… well, it's not a good sign. Oceanus would not commit unless he was sure he could pick the winning side. We have been at war almost a year now. My powers are taxed. And still he finds new forces to throw at me—sea monsters so ancient I had forgotten about them."

I heard an explosion in the distance. About half a mile away, a mountain of coral disintegrated under the weight of two giant creatures. One was a lobster. The other was a giant humanoid surrounded by a flurry of arms.

"Briares!" I said.

I was happy to see him, but he looked like he was fighting for his life. He was the last of his kind—a Hundred-Handed One. We'd saved him from Kronos' prison last summer, and he adopted the idea of seeing me as his brother. I knew he'd come to help Poseidon, but I hadn't heard of him since.

"He fights well," Poseidon said. "I wish we had an army like him, but he's the only one."

"What about your other immortal children?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know," Poseidon said, "But enough with this. Tell of your mission. Did you see Kronos?"

I told him everything that happened.

"Kronos' army will be disarray. Many were destroyed. You and Beckendorf did well," Poseidon said.

"But we didn't destroy him, did we?"

"No," Poseidon admitted, "But you two bought our side some time. Not to mention you might have found the perfect monster repellant. According to what I heard, when you were sinking none of Oceanus' forces dared to mess with you because of your stench."

I smiled. "I can't take all the credit. I actually got the idea from my mom back when she was married to Smelly Gabe."

Dad's smile grew a little. "Sally was always very smart."

"Dad, I had a dream vision while I was unconscious." I told him about my dream vision of Hyperion and Krios. Dad frowned at my description.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I don't think I should be the one to tell you what your dream means," Dad said, "I suggest you tell Chiron when you return to camp."

"Are you sure you want me to return? Your realm is in great danger?" I asked.

A fireball launched into the sky from behind enemy line and landed on the outer corner of the yard and exploded, sending mermen tumbling thrugh water. Dad winced as if he'd just been stabbed.

"Dad!"

"I'm fine," he insisted. "Go back to camp and tell Chiron it is time."

"Time? Time for—" My eyes widened as realization hit me, "You mean the Great Prophecy?"

Dad nodded. "The _entire_ prophecy."

"Dad…"

"Percy, you must go," dad insisted. "Your destiny lies in the mortal world, not here. You must also warn your friends at Camp. Kronos knew of your plans. You have a spy, and possibly a double agent—possibly one you're not aware about—considering your pet hellhound came to your rescue without being called on. We will hold here. We have no choice."

Tyson gripped my hand desperately. "I will miss you, brother!"

Watching us, our father seemed to age another ten years. "Tyson, you have work to do as well, my son. They need you in the armory."

Tyson pouted some more.

"I will go," he sniffled. He hugged me so hard he almost cracked my ribs. "Percy, be careful! Do not let monsters kill you dead!"

I nodded confidently but the big guy still sobbed and swam away toward the armory, where his cyclopes bretherin, both brothers and cousins, were fixing spears and swords.

"You should let him fight," I told dad. "He hates being stuck in the armory while his family fights for their lives."

Poseidon shook his head. "Percy, the hardest thing for a parent to do is to see their child off to battle, even an immortal parent. It's hard enough for me to send you into danger and I don't want to send Tyson off either."

"But you haven't seen Tyson during the Battle of the Labyrinth, I have," I responded. "Tyson already can fight just as good if not better than I could at his age."

Dad didn't respond as he looked down at the mosaic and his shoulders sagged. On the tiles, Oceanus was coming closer to the battle.

"Oceanus approaches," my father said. "I must meet him in battle."

I'd never been scared for a god before, but I didn't see how my dad could face this Titan and win.

"I will hold," Dad promised. "I will not give up my domain. Just tell me, Percy, do you still have the birthday gift I gave you last summer?"

"Yeah," I responded, "I have it with the rest of the sanddollars I've saved."

"Good! The time will come when you'll need them," dad said. "I hope to see you for your sixteenth birthday next week, so we can have a proper celebration."

He smiled, and for a moment I saw the old light in his eyes.

Then the entire sea grew dark in front of us, like an inky storm was rolling. Thunder crackled, which should've been impossible underwater. A huge icy presence was approaching. I sensed a wave of fear roll through the armies below us.

"I must assume my true godly form," dad said. "Go—and good luck, my son."

I nodded. "Good-bye, dad, and I wish you and the rest of my immortal family down here good luck."

The last thing I saw was my father smiling as I turned away. I willed the ocean currents to aid me. Water swirled around me and I shot toward the surface at speeds that would've caused any normal human to pop like a balloon—another added bonus of being the son of the sea god.

When I looked back, all I could see were flashes of green and blue as my farther fought the Titan, and the sea itself was torn apart by the two armies.


	3. I Finally Read the Great Prophecy

**Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also if you haven't read them yet read 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Early Adventures' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Sea of Monsters' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Titan's Curse' and 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Magical Labyrinth' as well as the one shots 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Stolen Chariot' The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Sword of Hades', and The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Bronze Dragon' before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned. Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

* * *

 **I Finally Read the Great Prophecy**

If you want to be popular at Camp Half-Blood, come back from a mission, especially one that impressed even the gods.

Word of my arrival spread as soon as I walked out of the ocean. Our beach in on the North Shore of Long Island, and it's enchanted so most people can't even see it. People don't just _appear_ on the beach unless they're demigods or gods, or really, really lost pizza delivery guys. (It's happened—but that's another story).

Anyway, that afternoon the lookout on duty was Connor Stoll from Hermes cabin. When he spotted me, he got so excited he fell out of his tree. Then he blew the conch horn to signal the camp and ran to greet me.

Connor had a crooked smile that match his crooked sense of humor. He's a pretty nice guy, but you should always keep one hand on your wallet and valuables when he's around, and do not, under any circumstances, give him access to shaving cream unless you want to find your sleeping bag full of it. He's got curly brown hair and is a little shorter than his brother, Travis, which is the only way I can tell them apart. They are both so unlike Luke but they were still children of Hermes.

"Percy?" he yelled. "Thank gods you're alive! We were worried when Beckendorf arrived on Mrs. O'Leary alone. All he told us was that you jumped the ship."

Hearing that Beckendorf and Mrs. O'Leary came back in one piece was huge sigh a relief.

"So where were you?" Connor asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I responded.

Together we climbed the sand dunes. A few hundred yards away, people were already streaming toward us, smiling and excited. _Percy's back_ , they were probably thinking.

I stopped at the dining pavilion and waited for them. No sense rushing down there to tell them that I survived and been at my dad's realm, no matter how jealous it would make people.

I gazed across the valley from the dining pavilion, which was the best place to get a good view of pretty much everything. Hills ringed the valley. On the tallest, Half-Blood Hill, Thalia's pine tree stood with the Golden Fleece hanging from the branches, magically protecting the camp from its enemies. The guard dragon Peleus was so big now I could see him from here—curled around the tree trunk, sending up smoke signals as he snored.

To my right spread the woods. To my left, the canoe lake glittered and climbing wall glowed from the lava pouring down its side. Twelve cabins—one for each Olympian god—made a horseshoe pattern around the common area. Farther south were the strawberry fields, the armory, and the four-story Big House with its sky blue paint job and its bronze eagle weathervane.

In some way, the camp looked the same as always, but the number of campers were as low as ever.

Four years ago, we had one hundred campers, but now we don't even have half that many. Some had left and never come back. Some had died fighting. Others—we tried not to talk about them—had gone over the enemy.

The ones who were still here were battle-hardened and weary. There was little laughter at camp these days. Even Hermes' kids didn't play so many pranks. It's hard to enjoy practical jokes when your whole life feels like one.

Chiron galloped into the pavilion first, which was easy for him since he's a white stallion from the waist down. His beard had grown wilder. He wore a green t-shirt that said MY OTHER CAR IS A CENTAUR and a bow slung over his back.

"Percy!" he said. "Thank the gods. But where…"

Annabeth rand right behind him, and I'll admit my heart did a little relay race in my chest when I saw her. It's not that she tried to look good. We'd been either doing so many combat missions lately, she hardly brushed her curly blond hair anymore, and she didn't care what clothes she was wearing—usually the same old orange camp T-shirt and jeans, and once in a while her bronze armor. Her eyes were stormy fray. Most of the time we couldn't get through a conversation without trying to strangle each other. Still, just seeing her made me feel fuzzy in the head.

"What happened?" she grabbed my arm.

"The ship blew up, but Luke wasn't destroyed," I responded, "Either Kronos found a way out of there in time, or whatever preparation Kronos had Luke done somehow saved him. Either way, they're alive."

Last winter I learned that Luke wasn't really dead when I had a run in with Melinoe: the goddess of ghost, and let me tell you, _I_ never want to deal with that goddess again. Anyway, Melinoe normally take form of the one's death you grieved over most, and if Luke was dead, she would have took his form, which she didn't.

"Percy!" a familiar voice yelled.

I looked to see Beckendorf coming through. "You made it back!"

"Yeah—barely though," I responded.

Suddenly I was nearly tackled by a flying hug from Silena.

"Charlie told me how you bought him time to get off the ship," Silena said cheerfully.

I couldn't help but blush with embarrassment. It wasn't everyday a child of Aphrodite, or anyone in that matter gives me a thank you hug.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Maybe we should carry this on in the Big House. I'm sure Percy has much to tell us."

Everyone headed back to their cabins, but not before welcoming me back.

"Glad to see you in one piece, Percy," Beckendorf said. "Mrs. O'Leary is in the arena in good shape, but I don't think she would let anyone train there until you let her know you're back."

I groaned. The last time Mrs. O'Leary was like this was when she belonged to Daedalus and he left her in camp while he returned to the Labyrinth. Needless to say _no one_ got any sword training done until after I returned from Calypso's Island.

I didn't have to ask about Blackjack since he most likely knows that I'm alive and probably pouting that he can't use Cabin Three as his stable.

"Thanks Beckendorf," I responded. "I'll visit her _after_ the meeting."

Beckendorf and Silena left leaving only Annabeth Chiron and myself.

Annabeth wiped a tear from her cheek. "I'm glad you're not dead, Seaweed Brain."

"Thanks," I said. "Me too."

Chiron put a hand on my shoulder. "You did well, Percy. You and Beckendorf both. Now, Beckendorf told us what happened, but I want to hear it from you."

I nodded and told them the story, including about the dream vision of Hyperion and Krios. I left out the detail about Nico since I swore on the Styx that I won't tell anyone about his plan until I decide.

Chiron gazed down at the valley. "We must call a war council immediately, to discuss this spy and/or possibly double agent.

I know why Chiron said that. It could be that the spy Kronos mention was the double agent. It wouldn't be the first time a demigod who changed sides renounce the Olympians as their family. Chris Rodriguez, now claimed son of Hermes was proof of that. After losing his sanity to Minos in the Labyrinth and possibly had an encounter with Antaeus, Chris realized that Kronos really could care less about him and decided that he was better off here. Although I think the main reason was because he started dating the daughter of Ares and Counsellor of Cabin Five Clarisse La Rue who tried everything in her power to save his life and I doubt he was planning to break her heart to rejoin the Titan Lord.

"Chiron, there was another threat shown in my vision," I said. "A challenge for the Olympians."

Chiron and Annabeth exchange looks, like they knew something I hadn't. I hated when they do that.

"We will discuss that also," Chiron promised.

"One more thing." I took a deep breath. "When I talked with my father, he said to tell you it's time for me to read the _entire_ prophecy."

Chiron's shoulders sagged, but he didn't looked surprise. "I've dreaded this day. Very well. Annabeth, we will show Percy the truth—all of it. Let's go to the attic."

…

I been to the Big House attic three times before, which was three times more than I wanted to.

When I was seven, I had a dream vision of May Castellan—Luke's Mother—coming up here for something that involved with the oracle that turned her into an insane woman who cooks burnt cookies, and for five years I been scared go into the attic until I was given my first quest. To be honest, I still worried that one day I would go up there sane, and come down with most of my sanity gone. Although, after my battle with Phobos, I know it's not my greatest fear, I still wish I don't have to go up there.

A ladder led up from the top of the staircase.

"You know where it is," Chiron told Annabeth. Bring it down, please."

I'm not surprise. When we were little Annabeth was tempted to go in the attic to get a quest. She couldn't convince me to come, but when she came down she looked at me like I was a dead man for a while.

Annabeth nodded. "Come on, Percy."

The sun was setting outside, so the attic was even darker and creepier than usual. Old trophies were stacked everywhere—dented shields, pickled heads in jars from various monsters, a pair of fuzzy dice on bronze plaque that read: STOLEN FROM A CHRYSAOR HONDA CIVIC BY GUS, SON OF HERMES 1988.

My least favorite though was on a display case on the table, a severed Minotaur arm. I didn't need to read it as I know when it happened and who, as I severed it from the Minotaur four years ago.

I picked up a curve bronze sword so badly bent it looked like the letter _M_. I could still see green stains on the metal from the magical poison that used to cover it. The tag was dated last summer. It read: _Scimitar of Kampê, destroyed in the Battle of Labyrinth._

"You remember Briares throwing those boulders?" I asked.

Annabeth gave me a grudging smile. "And Grover causing a Panic? And you being the first son of Poseidon to ride a Hellhound into battle?"

I laughed. "Honestly, before last summer if you had asked me to do that, I would of said, 'No way, get someone else'."

We locked eyes. I thought of a different time last summer, under Mount St. Helens, when Annabeth thought I was going to die, and she kissed me.

She cleared her throat and looked away. "Prophecy."

"Right," I put down the scimitar. "Prophecy."

We walked over to the window. On a three-legged stool sat the Oracle—a shriveled female mummy and in a tie-dye dress. Tufts of black hair clung on her skull. Glassy eye stared out of her leathery face. Just looking at her made my skin crawl.

If you wanted to leave camp during the summer, it used to be you had to come up here to get a quest. This summer, that rule had been tossed. Campers left all the time on combat missions. We had no choice if we wanted to stop Kronos.

Still, I remember too well the strange green mist—the spirit of the Oracle—that lived inside the mummy. She looked lifeless now, but whenever she spoke a prophecy, she moved. Sometimes fog gushed out of her mouth and created strange shapes. Once, she'd even left the attic and taken a little zombie stroll into the woods to deliver a message.

She wasn't always a mummy, I knew that much. I learned while in camp that for thousands of years the spirit of the Oracle lived inside a beautiful maiden. The spirit would pass on from generation to generations. But this mummy was the last one for fifty years. No one would speak why, but after I learned of the mummy, I figured whatever the reason was, it might have been the cost Luke's mom's sanity.

Annabeth approached the mummified Oracle and held out her palm. "O Oracle, the time is at hand. I ask for the Great Prophecy."

I expected a foggy mist and an image of Zeus Hades and my dad (since they're the big three and the prophecy was unclear which of their kids was the destined demigod until now. Instead, Annabeth approached and unclasped one of its necklaces. I'd never paid attention to the necklaces before, but when Annabeth turned toward me, she was holding a leather pouch—like a Native American medicine pouch on a cord braided with feathers. She opened the bag and took out a roll of parchment no bigger than her pinky.

"That's it?" I asked.

"What did you expect?" Annabeth asked

"Maybe the spirit of the oracle and images the oracle shows whenever we ask for a prophecy," I responded. "Maybe images of the Big Three considering for _fifty_ years' no one knew whose half-blood child it was referring too."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Believe me Percy, this is just as effective as the Spirit showing you images."

"Great," I said.

"Let's head downstairs for the war council meeting," Annabeth said, "I'm sure they want to hear this."

"Yeah," I said.

…

The senior counselors had gathered around the Ping-Pong Table. Don't ask me why, but the rec room had become the camp's informal headquarters for war councils. For three years Annabeth and I were the youngest senior counsellors, Annabeth starting at twelve since she been in camp longer than most counsellors, and me, who technically was one since I was seven since I was the only known half-blood child of Poseidon.

Anyways, when Annabeth, Chiron and I came in, there seemed to be a shouting match.

Clarisse was in full battle gear. Her electric spear strapped to her back with a boar-shaped helmet under one arm and a knife at her belt.

She was in the midst of yelling at Michael Yew, the new head counselor for Apollo since his predecessor Lee Fletcher died in the Battle of the Labyrinth, which looked kind of funny since Clarisse was a foot taller. Michael stood four-foot-six with another two feet of attitude. He reminded me of a ferret, with a pointy nose and scrunch-up features—either because he scowled so much or because he spent too much time looking down the shaft of an arrow.

"It's _our_ loot!" he yelled, standing on his tiptoes so he could get in Clarisse's face. "If you don't like it, you can kiss my quiver!"

Around the table, people were trying not to laugh—the Stoll brothers, Pollux and Castor of Dionysus Cabin (Being twins and only known children of Dionysus, they were both made senior counsellors), Katie Gardner from Demeter. Even Beckendorf and Silena were there, although at the moment, Silena was trying to calm Clarisse down.

Since last summer Clarisse and Silena became close friends. They won't say so, but I think it's because Silena been giving Clarisse love advice. Silena became the second person to know about Clarisse's relationship with Chris Rodriguez (after yours truly), and instead of spreading gossips about it like some of her Siblings would do, Silena actually been helping Clarisse be a good girlfriend toward Chris. Although now everyone in camp knows about Clarisse's and Chris' relationship (It happened during the school year from what I been told), Clarisse still take up Silena's advice.

Right now it seemed that Silena was trying to keep Clarisse from killing Michael over an argument that started in June and got out of control. Ares and Apollo Cabin been arguing over a flying chariot they got from a mission with the Titan Army. The only thing was, although Apollo Cabin was the ones that stole it, Ares Cabin led the quest. So it seemed fair to me that both cabins have access of it. But _no_! Both cabins took pride in the chariot and neither wants to share it.

Chiron had tried to be neutral with the matter but he felt that Apollo cabin earned the chariot fairly. But that wasn't enough for Clarisse and her siblings so they tried everything in their power to get back the chariot and every attempt made things worse.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled, "We're supposed to be on the same side! Start acting like it."

Of course Clarisse responded with a glowering look. "Tell Michael not to be a selfish jerk."

"Oh, that's perfect, coming from you," Michael said.

I pinched my forehead as everyone else with an exception of Silena tried to stay out of this. Times like this I wish Lee Fletcher was still alive. If Lee was still alive, this issue would have resolved this issue already with finding an equal grounds where Apollo and Ares cabin can meet. Michael on other hand is more prideful than his brother, and even manage to get all of his siblings on his side.

Clarisse turned to Chiron. "You're in charge, right? Does my cabin get what we want or not?"

Chiron shuffled his hooves. "My dear, as I've already explained, Michael is correct. Apollo has the best claim. Besides, we have more important matters—"

"Sure," Clarisse snapped. "Always more important matters than what Ares needs. We're just supposed to show up and fight when you need us, and not complained."

"That would be nice," Connor Stoll muttered.

"Clarisse, no one says your cabin needs aren't important, and Michael, it wouldn't hurt Apollo cabin's pride if you share your spoil," I said as I turned to Chiron, "Sorry, Chiron, but I had to speak up. As true as you are, your approach isn't helping."

"Fat chance," Michael said.

Clarisse gripped knife. "Fine! But until Apollo cabin agrees to share the chariot with Ares Cabin, you can fight this war without Ares."

"Wait, Clarisse," I responded.

But it was too late as Clarisse stormed out.

"Good riddance," Michael said.

"Are you kidding?" Katie Gardner protested. "This is a disaster."

"She can't be serious," Travis said. "Can she?"

"I think she is," I said glaring at Michael.

"I'll talk to Clarisse later," Silena said. "Maybe I can calm her down."

Beckendorf held Silena's hand encouragingly.

"Now," Chiron said, "if you please, counselors. Percy has brought something I think you should hear. Percy—the Great Prophecy."

Annabeth handed me the parchment. It felt dry and old. I untied the string and uncurled the paper, trying not to rip it. Much to my annoyance, it was written in English with _no_ ancient Greek translation. So I decipher as much as I could and read:

 _A half-blood of the eldest gods  
Shall reach sixteen against all odds…"_

A cold feeling started in my fingers as if the paper was freezing.

 _"And see the world in endless sleep,  
The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap."_

Suddenly Riptide seemed heavier in my pocket. I remember the history of my sword, how Zoë Nightshade gave it to Hercules before he broke her heart. Then after the twelve task and fighting the giants, Hercules was killed by his second wife while he was still the owner of it. Then it somehow ended up in Halcyon's house where it was held in a safe that was doubled protected in booby traps while at the same time Hal was cursed for helping someone defy the fates. Now even Halcyon was dead.

"Percy," Chiron urged. "Read the rest."

My mouth felt like it was full of sand, but I spoke the last two lines.

 _"Single choice shall end his days.  
Olympus to preserve or raze."_

The room was silent. Finally Connor Stoll said, "Raise is good, isn't it?"

"Not raise, Connor. Raze," I corrected him

"Which mean destroy," Annabeth said, "Obliterate. Annihilate. Turn into rubble.

Chiron closed his eyes as if he were saying a prayer. In his horse form, his head almost brushed the lights in the rec room. "You see now, Percy, why we thought it best not to tell you the whole prophecy. You've had enough on your shoulders—"

"Without realizing that my destiny would include me dying in the very end," I said. "Even if I die or not, I'll save Olympus."

"Maybe you don't have to die," Castor said. _"The hero's soul, cursed shall reap._ Maybe we could find this cursed blade and destroy it."

"It could be Kronos' scythe," Beckendorf said.

 _You would be one of the seven greatest heroes of your generation, if not of all time,_ Halcyon's prediction replayed in my head. It may of been written down but his words changed me.

"Perhaps we should let Percy think about these lines," Chiron said. "He needs time—"

"No," I said as I carefully rolled up the parchment and placed it in my pocket. "If this is part of my destiny, then I'll face it when it comes. Even if it means me dying a hero's death."

Annabeth's hands were shaking a little. She wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Let's move on," I said, "We've got other problems. We've got a spy and/or a secret double agent."

Michael Yew scowled. "A spy?"

I told them what happened on the _Princess Andromeda_ , with Beckendorf's help—how Kronos had known we were coming, how he'd show me the silver scythe pendant he'd used to communicate with someone at camp. Most importantly how Mrs. O'Leary came to our rescue without me using the whistle.

"My dad, Poseidon, told me it was no coincidence that Mrs. O'Leary came to our rescue the way she did," I said. "It's possible Kronos' spy might have had a change of heart and decided to defy him without him knowing."

"That or there are more than one," Beckendorf grunted.

"Either way, Beckendorf and I owe our lives to whoever send Mrs. O'Leary us," I responded.

"Well," Connor Stoll said uncomfortably, "It might be whoever been leaking information to Luke all these years. Maybe someone who knew Luke well."

Connor glanced at Annabeth when he said that but I glared at him.

"May I remind you _Connor_ , that if that's the case, it would make me as much of a subject since I _knew_ Luke since I was seven," I said.

Connor look away innocently when I said that.

"Anyways…" I said, "Even if we had spies amongst us. At least we know one of them has double cross Kronos as well. Whatever the reason is, since they saved Beckendorf and me, I think we should give them the benefit without a doubt just as we have with Chris Rodriguez."

"Same here," Silena said as Beckendorf grunted.

"We must not forget that blowing up the _Princess Andromeda_ has not stop Kronos," Chiron reminded us. "His next assault is already on the way."

"You mean that storm like thing from my dream vision?" I asked.

Chiron and Annabeth looked at each other like, _It's time._

"Percy," Chiron said, "we didn't want to tell you until you returned to camp. You need a break with your… mortal friends."

Annabeth blushed. I guess she found out about my hanging out with Rachel and I looked at Beckendorf who had a look that said, _"Don't look at me."_

I decided to figure out how Annabeth found out later, not from Annabeth though. My main concern was why Chiron brought it up.

"Okay, what's _really_ going on?" I asked. "Before the mission to destroy the _Princess Andromeda_ , you send me home to spend time with my mom and relax before my sixteenth birthday. Now, after finding out I won't live to see my seventeenth birthday, you're sending me off _again_. Something is going on, and I want to know _what_."

Everyone flinched when I said what, but I can tell they know I'm right. It was rare for a demigod to go home during the summer unless it was necessary, but it usually happens once. But I been send back twice, and that's unheard of.

Chiron picked up a bronze goblet from the snack table. He tossed water onto the hot plate where we usually melted nacho cheese. Steam billowed up, making a rainbow in the fluorescent lights. Chiron fished a golden drachma out of his pouch, tossed it through the mist, and muttered, "O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show us the threat."

The mist shimmered. I saw the familiar image of a smoldering volcano—Mount St. Helens. I watched, the side of the mountain exploded. Fire, ash, and lava rolled out. A newscaster's voice was saying _"—even larger than last year's eruption, and geologists warn that the mountain may not be done."_

I knew all about last year's eruption. I'd caused it. But this explosion was much worse. The mountain tore itself apart, collapsing inward, and an enormous form rose out of the smoke and lava like it was emerging from a manhole. Good thing for the Mist clouding up most mortal eyes from this, because what I saw would've caused panic and riots across the entire United States.

The giant bigger than anything I'd ever encountered. Even my demigod eyes couldn't make out its exact form though the ash and fire, but it was vaguely humanoid and so huge it could've used the Chrysler building as a baseball bat. The mountain shook with a horrible rumbling, as if the monster were laughing.

"Typhon," I responded.

Chiron nodded. "The most horrible monster of all, the biggest single threat the gods ever faced. He been stirring the past week, which is why I send you off, but now he has been freed from under the mountain at last. But this scene is from two days ago. _Here_ is what is happening today."

Chiron waved his hand and the image changed. I saw a bank of storm clouds rolling across the Midwest plains. Lightning flickered. Lines of tornadoes destroyed everything in their path—ripping up houses and trailers, tossing cars around like Matchbox toys.

 _"Monumental floods,"_ an announcer was saying. _"Five states declared disaster areas as the freak storm system sweeps east, continuing its path of destruction."_ The cameras zoomed in on a column of storm bearing down on some Midwest city. At first I couldn't tell which one. Inside the storm I could see the giant—just small glimpses of his true form: a smoky arm, a dark clawed hand the size of a city block. His angry roar rolled across the plains like a nuclear blast. Other smaller forms darted through the clouds, circling the monster. I saw flashes of light, and I realized the giant was trying to swat them. I squinted and thought I saw a golden chariot flying into the blackness. Then a huge owl dove in to attack the giant.

"Those are the Olympians," I said.

"Yes, Percy," Chiron said. They have been fighting hi for days now, trying to slow him down. But Typhon is marching forward—toward New York. Toward Olympus."

I let that sink in. "How long until he gets here?"

"Unless the gods can stop him? Perhaps five days. Most of the Olympians are there… except your father who has a war of his own to fight, and Demeter."

I frowned when I heard the name of the Goddess of Agriculture. "What happened to Demeter?"

"Unknown," Chiron said. "She been gone before Typhon broke free."

I couldn't help but look at Katie when I heard that. Katie looked down so no one saw her worried look. We noticed it, but didn't say anything.

It must have been hard on Katie and the rest of Demeter Cabin. Out of all the Olympians, Demeter _always_ claimed her kids. It didn't matter if they were special cases or if they weren't the most aggressive, Demeter had always cared about her kids enough to claim them.

Now that I think about there hasn't been any children of Demeter that joined Kronos. It would be hard for them to denounce a mother who claimed them.

"So Dad is too busy fighting Oceanus, whose guarding Olympus?" I asked.

Connor Stoll shook his head. "If Typhon gets to New York, it won't matter—"

"Whose guarding Olympus," I asked again, interrupting Connor.

"At this point, I would hope it be Hestia," Chiron said.

I blinked. "The eldest daughter of Kronos and Rhea, Hestia?"

Chiron nodded, "And goddess of the Hearth and Homes who gave up her throne so Dionysus could become an Olympian and keep peace in her family. which is why I would think she would stay behind. If any gods and goddesses that are still loyal to the Olympians that will stay at Mount Olympus to defend it from Kronos, she would be one of them. However, even Hestia herself can only defend Olympus so much."

Either way, I found myself with new found respect for the former Olympian goddess, not that I didn't have any for her in the beginning. I read about Hestia and the sacrifices she made to keep peace on Olympus, which is more than I could say about Hera: who threw her own son Hephaestus off Mount Olympus all because he didn't fit in her idea of an _ideal_ family.

I remember the conversation between Hyperion and Krios. I didn't want to destroy everyone hopes after Beckendorf and I gave us a significant win."

"I don't like this, Kronos might have a back up plan," I said. "I think we should Iris Message Thalia Bianca and the rest of the hunters and ask them come to New York keep an eye on things in the areas around Manhattan, especially in Brooklyn and Queens area. Same goes with the Satyrs and Nature spirits that resides in the parks."

"Percy, not all of them—" Annabeth said.

"I know, but if those who refuse to accept want to keep up their hopeless search, they'll need to survive this war first," I responded.

"Percy's right," Chiron said. "Just because we gave the Titan Lord a blow doesn't mean we should let our guard down. But for now I think that's enough for one night."

He waved his hand and the steam dissipated. The stormy battle of Typhon and the gods disappeared and ended the war council.


	4. I'm Trying to Enjoy My Last Days!

**Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also if you haven't read them yet read 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Early Adventures' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Sea of Monsters' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Titan's Curse' and 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Magical Labyrinth' as well as the one shots 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Stolen Chariot' The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Sword of Hades', and The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Bronze Dragon' before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned. Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

* * *

 **I'm Trying to Enjoy My Last Days!**

I dreamed Rachel Elizabeth Dare was throwing darts at my picture.

She was standing in her room, which really was really a huge loft with industrial lighting and floor-to-ceiling windows a top floor of her family's mansion, which is renovated brownstone in Brooklyn.

Some alt rock was blaring from her paint-covered Bose docking system. As far as I could tell, Rachel's only rule about music was that no two songs on her iPod could sound the same, and they all had to be strange.

She wore a kimono, and her hair was frizzy, like she'd been sleeping. Her bed was messed up. Sheet hung over a bunch of artist easels. Dirty clothes and old energy bar wrappers were strewn around the floor, but when you've got a room as big as hers, the mess doesn't look so bad. Out the window you could see the entire nighttime skyline of Manhattan.

The picture she was attacking was a painting of me slaying Antaeus. Rachel had painted it a couple months ago. My expression in the picture was fierce—disturbing even—so it was hard to tell if I was the good guy or the bad guy, but Rachel said I'd looked just like that in battle.

 _"Demigods_ ," Rachel muttered as she threw another dart at the canvas. "And their _stupid_ quest."

Most of the darts bounced off, but a few stuck. One hung off my chin like a goatee.

I also realize that with almost dying trying to escape the _Princess Andromeda_ , getting to see my dad's realm and meeting my immortal family and step-family, the war council and finding out that I wasn't going to live after my sixteenth birthday; I've forgotten to contact Rachel and give her my answer about her trip. Although, now that I think about it, it probably be a bad idea to contact her once I wake up since I made it clear in the war council meeting I was staying.

Someone pounded on her bedroom door.

"Rachel!" a man shouted. "What in the world are you doing? Turn off that—"

Rachel scooped up her remote control and shut off the music. "Come in!"

Her dad walked I, scowling and blinking from the light. He had rust colored hair a little darker than Rachel's. It was smashed on one side like he'd lost a fight with his pillow. His blue silk pajamas had "WD" monogram in the pocket. Seriously, who has monogrammed pajamas?

"What is going on?" he demanded. "It's three in the morning."

"Couldn't sleep," Rachel said.

On the painting, a dart fell off my face. Rachel hid the rest behind her back, but Mr. Dare noticed.

"So… I take it your friend isn't coming to St. Thomas?" That's what Mr. Dare called me. Never _Percy_. Just _your friend_. Or _young man_ if he was talking to me, which he rarely did. I think it's because I'm from a low class family and he probably think Rachel could do better.

Honestly, my mom and I could move up classes. We have the money from the Lotus Casino Card I got on my first quest. Heck, that card paid the remaining stuff we needed for my mom and stepdad's wedding (by the way, Paul does know about the card, and agrees to only use it for emergencies as—in his words— 'It's better to earn your money'). Not to mention, he had no clue who I _really_ am.

Rachel knit her eyebrows. "I don't know."

"We leave in the morning," her dad said. "If he hasn't made up his mind yet—"

"He's probably not coming," Rachel said miserably. "Happy?"

Mr. Dare put his hands behind his back. He paced the room with a stern expression. I imagined he did that in the board room of his land development company and made his employees nervous.

"Are you still having bad dreams?" he asked. "Headaches?"

Rachel threw her darts on the floor. "I should never have told you about that."

"I'm your father," he said. "I'm worried about you."

"Worried about the family reputation," Rachel muttered.

Her father didn't react—maybe because he'd heard that comment before, or maybe because it was true.

"We could call Dr. Arkwright," he suggested. "He helped you get through the death of your hamster."

"I was six then," she said. "And no, Dad, I don't need a therapist. I just…" she shook her head helplessly.

Her father stopped in front of the windows. He gazed at the New York skyline as if he owned it—which wasn't true. He only own part of it.

"It will be good for you to get away," he decided. "You had some unhealthy influences."

Another proof of how lowly he thinks of me.

"I'm not going to Clarion Ladies Academy," Rachel said. "And my friends are none of your business."

Mr. Dare smiled, but it wasn't a warm smile. It was more like, _Someday you'll realize how silly you sound._

"Try to get some sleep," he urged. "We'll be at the beach by tomorrow night. It will be fun."

"Fun," Rachel repeated. "Lots of fun."

Her father exited the room. He left the door open behind me. Rachel stared at the portrait of me. Then she walked to the easel next to it, which was covered in a sheet.

"I hope they're dreams," she said.

She uncovered the easel. On it was a hastily sketched charcoal, but Rachel was a good artist. It was a picture of Luke as a young boy at years old, with a wide grin and no scar on his face. I had no idea how she what he looked at that age. I didn't even know Luke when he was that age. But the scary part was that the painting looked vaguely familiar but at the same time wasn't. Like I seen a picture just like it before.

However, my attention was diverted when Rachel uncovered the next easel. This picture was even more disturbing. It showed the Empire State Building with lightning all around it. In the distance a storm was brewing, with a huge had coming out of the clouds. At the base of the building a crowded had gathered with spears, javelins, and banners—the trappings of an army.

"Percy," Rachel muttered, as if she knew I was listening, "what is going on?"

The dream faded, and the last thing I remember was wishing I could answer her question.

…

The next morning, I wanted to call her, but couldn't. The only ones with a phone that I was aware about was Chiron who only used it in emergencies and Annabeth, who I don't want to ask to use with the whole jealousy Annabeth had with Rachel. Not to mention whenever a demigod uses a cellphone, the signal agitate every monster within a hundred miles like we're sending up a signal where we're at. Even here at camp, that's something none of us want.

I ate my usual breakfast by myself at Poseidon table. Nothing I'm not use too. Before my mom adopted Tyson and he became a camper, I spend six years the only camper in Poseidon's table.

After breakfast, Annabeth and I walked down to inspect cabins. Actually, it was Annabeth's turn for inspections. My morning chore was to sort through reports for Chiron. But since we both hated our jobs, we decided to do them together so it wouldn't be so heinous.

We started at Poseidon's cabin which was basically just me. I made my bunk that morning (well, sort of) and straightened out my private stash (which Annabeth insisted of checking since she knew about it), but not exactly a five out of five work that Tyson did last summer.

Annabeth ended up giving me a three out of five, mostly due to my clothes scattered across the cabin.

I tried to skim through Chiron's stack of reports as we walked. There were messages from demigods, nature spirits, ad satyrs all around the country, writing about the latest monster activity. They were pretty depressing, and my ADHD brain did _not_ like concentrating on depressing stuff. Either way, I tried to skim for anything about something bright and alive. Nothing yet on Thalia, but that's expected since they probably just got the message last night. There were not even reports of new demigods, which was even more depressing.

"Nothing new on the monster activity," I said.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or not," Annabeth reassured.

We visited the Aphrodite Cabin, which of course got a five out of five. Silena was even there to make sure before going on her at-camp date with Beckendorf. In fact, the only place in the cabin that had stuff on it was the wall behind Silena's bunk, which was decorated with pictures of Beckedorf, and even that was organized.

"By the way, Percy, here," Silena handed me a box of chocolate. "Think of it as my thanks for making sure Charlie got off that _ship_ safely."

"Thanks, Silena," I responded now wishing we didn't have done Poseidon's cabin first because now I had to carry a box of chocolate _and_ Chiron's paperwork. Not to mention it will lead to a lot of questions during inspections.

I didn't have to ask Silena where she got the chocolate. I remembered that her dad owned a chocolate store in the village, which was how he'd caught the attention. And since Aphrodite Cabin is always clean for inspection, I know it wasn't bribery.

"Nice work as always, Silena," Annabeth said, "And Percy, you can stop by your messy cabin real quick while I inspect Ares Cabin."

"Great," I muttered. I really wished Annabeth didn't remind me how messy my cabin.

I thanked Silena again before Annabeth and I headed out. All at the same time, I was thinking Silena will probably reward the secret double-agent when we find out who he or she was for sending Mrs. O'Leary to Beckendorf and me in the first place.

As it turned out, we didn't have to inspect Ares Cabin, or Apollo's Cabin for that matter. As we headed out and I decided to try one of my rewards for a good deed (they weren't blue, but they were good) and was about to offer Annabeth one when a fight broke out between the two cabins. Some of Apollo campers armed with firebombs flew over the Ares cabin in a chariot pulled by two pegasi. The chariot looked pretty sweet ride. Soon, the roof of Ares cabin was burning, and naiads from the canoe lake rushed over to blow water on it.

Then the Ares campers called down a curse, and all the Apollo's kids arrows turned to rubber. That was one of Ares' kids' powers along with the power to control dead soldiers of losing sides of wars. The Apollo kids kept shooting at the Ares kids, but the arrows bounced off.

Two archers ran by, chased by an angry Ares kid who was yelling in poetry. "Curse me, eh? I'll make you pay! I don't want to rhyme all day!"

Annabeth and I sighed. Last time Apollo cursed a cabin, it took a week for the rhyming couplets to wear off.

We decided to give both cabins one out of five before ducking as Michael Yew's Chariot dive bombed an Ares camper. The Ares camper tried to stab him and cuss out in rhyming couplets. He was pretty creative about rhyming those cuss words.

"We're fighting for our lives, our divine parents are risking a lot to fight Typhon, and they're bickering over a chariot…" I said, "And yet I can't help but shake this feeling Ares is laughing at me right now."

"They'll get over it," Annabeth said. "Clarisse will come to her senses."

"I hope so," I muttered.

We decided to skip returning to my cabin to avoid Ares and Apollo kids (it sometimes stinks to be neighbors with Ares' cabin). I scanned more reports ad we inspected a few more cabins. Demeter got four out of five which was lower than usual even for Demeter cabin. I'm amaze they kept it at least decent with their mother missing, but I guess they wanted to impress Demeter for when she returned.

Beckendorf manage to get his siblings to organize their cabin enough for a three out of five. Hermes got a two after we cut them slack for being filled capacity.

Finally we got to Athena's cabin, which was orderly clean as usual. Books were straightened on the shelves. The armor was polished. Battle maps and blue prints decorated the walls. Only Annabeth's bunk was messy. It was covered in papers, and her silver laptop was still running.

 _"Vlacas,"_ Annabeth muttered, which was basically calling herself an idiot in Greek.

I bit my lip, trying not to laugh. Even Annabeth's half-brother and second-in-command, Malcom, suppressed a smile. "Yeah, um… we cleaned everything else. Didn't know if it was safe to move your notes.

That was probably smart. Annabeth had a bronze knife Luke gave her that belonged to Halcyon Green, which was given to him by the girl he defied the fates to save. Anyways, she normally save the knife for monsters, people who messed with her stuff, and at one time the Stoll Brothers after they poured spiders into Cabin Six (A long story).

Malcom grinned at me. "We'll wait outside while you finish inspection." The Athena Campers filed out the door while Annabeth cleaned up her bunk.

I decided to continue looking through the reports, partly because I was hoping I missed something, mostly because Annabeth's siblings just made things awkward.

See, even on inspection, it was against the rules for two campers to be _alone_ in the cabin, and the rule been especially enforced since Silena and Beckendorf started dating. Not even Clarisse and Chris don't even stay in the same cabin alone as many times as Silena and Beckendorf.

I took out a piece of chocolate I had saved and ate it. What can I say? Silena's dad made sure to send good chocolate, and it's not like I asked to be rewarded for doing a good deed.

Anyway, for some reason I was thinking about the rule as I continued going through the paperwork and savoring my chocolate.

I looked over to see Annabeth closed her laptop, which had been given to her as a gift from the inventor Daedalus last summer. She really have a lot of plans and notes. It was no secret that Annabeth wanted to be an architect someday.

"So…" I said, "Is everything cool with your family?"

Annabeth nodded. "My dad wanted to take me to Greece this summer," she said wistfully. "I've always wanted to see the Parthenon."

"I don't blame you," I said. "I had hopes to see the remains of Hal's place one day."

Annabeth stared at her inspection scroll. "Three out of five," she muttered. "For sloppy head counselor. Come on. Let's finish your reports and get back to Chiron."

On the way back to the Big House, we read the last report, which was handwritten on a maple leaf from a satyr in Canada—or rather a Satyr assigned to Canada. If possible, the note made me feel worse.

"Dear Grover," I read aloud. "Woods outside Toronto attacked by giant evil badger. Tried to do as you suggested and summon power of Pan. No effect. Many dryads trees destroyed. Retreating to Ottawa. Please advise. Where are you?—Gleeson Hedge, protector."

Annabeth grimaced. "You haven't heard _anything_ from him? Even with your empathy link?"

I shook my head dejectedly.

Ever since last summer when the god Pan had died, our old fried Grover had left camp to tell any nature spirit and satyr who would listen Pan's last word. The Council of Cloven Elders treated him like an outcast, even though he wasn't outcasted. The only time he came back to camp was to see his girlfriend, Jupiter. Last I heard, he was in Central Park organizing the dryads, but that was two months ago. Iris messages never got through. I tried to open my empathy link but for some reason Grover wasn't responding to that.

"Percy, do you think Typhon is a distraction," Annabeth asked.

"Why you ask?" I asked as I popped another chocolate in my mouth.

"Because the way you were acting at the meeting yesterday—and would you stop eating that chocolate?" Annabeth asked.

"But they're good. Here, have one," I offered one.

Annabeth took it. "I don't see what the deal is about it," Annabeth said as she ate the piece of chocolate. "You're right, these are good."

"Told you. After my mom's famous homemade blue sweets, these had to be the second best chocolate I had," I responded. "As for how I was behaving—I'm just not certain that all the monsters on the _Princess Andromeda_ , was all of Kronos' attack power."

I told her about the conversation between Krios and Hyperion. I also brought up my dream vision last night about Rachel's painting (rather reluctant, but last night's dream didn't help me feel better about the one before.

"Percy, if you're right, then more enemies will be coming," Annabeth said, "Not just Typhon."

I nodded. "I'll tell Chiron when I get the chance—knowing him he probably knows I been holding back. But for now, I want to enjoy my life while I can. No matter if it's here at Camp Half-Blood, or with my mom, or wherever. I think I deserve that much."

Annabeth looked at me as if studying me, like she always does when she's not satisfied, but she nodded.


	5. I Decided to Go on a Trip with Nico

**Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also if you haven't read them yet read 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Early Adventures' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Sea of Monsters' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Titan's Curse' and 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Magical Labyrinth' as well as the one shots 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Stolen Chariot' The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Sword of Hades', and The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Bronze Dragon' before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned. Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

* * *

 **I Decided to Go on a Trip with Nico**

The rest of the day went better than I thought. After turning in the paperwork and forms, I headed back to Poseidon Cabin to put what was left of my cholate in the space under a loose floorboard before heading out for my usual daily training. I did grab my thermos and a couple of Sand dollars incase some point of the day some sea creature needed me. I decided to start the day with sword-fighting so that I can check on Mrs. O'Leary.

Along the way I found Clarisse and Michael at each other's throats, again, only this time Chris tried to calm Clarisse down.

Apparently Chris said something wrong because both Michael and Clarisse trudged off, leaving Chris behind.

"I guess you saw the whole thing?" Chris asked when he saw me.

"Saw, but didn't hear," I responded. "Don't worry about it, man. I'm pretty sure she'll forgive you _long_ before she'll forgive Michael. Even after this issue is resolved."

Chris smiled. "Thanks Percy."

"No problem," I said.

…

I finally made it back to the arena and even before I saw her, I slammed into the ground with a huge paw on my chest, and an oversized Brillo pad tongue licking my face.

"Ow!" I said as Mrs. O'Leary kept me down, "Hey girl! Good to see you alive too. Ow!"

It took a few minutes for Mrs. O'Leary to calm down and get off me. By then I was pretty much drenched in dog drool. She wanted to play fetch, so I picked up a bronze shield and tossed it across the arena.

After a few throws, she started barking—a sound slightly louder than an artillery gun—like she needed to go for a walk. The other campers didn't think it was funny when she went to the bathroom in the arena. It caused more than one unfortunate slip-and-slide incident. So I opened the gates of the arena, and she bounded straight toward the woods.

I jogged after her, not too concerned that she was getting ahead. Nothing in the woods could threaten Mrs. O'Leary. Even the dragons and giant scorpions ran away when she came close and if I lose her, I can just blow at my hellhound whistle and she'll come back.

When I finally tracked her down, she wasn't using the facilities. She was in a familiar clearing where the Council of Cloven Elders had once put Grover on trial. The place didn't look so good. The grass had turned yellow. The three topiary thrones had lost their leaves. But that's not what surprised me. In the middle of the glade the stood the weirdest trio I'd ever seen: Juniper the tree nymph, Nico di Angelo, and a very old, very fat satyr.

Nico was the only one who didn't seemed freak out by Mrs. O'Leary's appearance. He looked pretty much like I'd seen him in my dream—an aviator's jacket, black jeans, and a T-shirt with dancing skeletons on it, like one of those Day of the Dead pictures. His Stygian iron sword hung at his side. He was only twelve, but he looked much older.

He nodded when he saw me, then went back to scratching Mrs. O'Leary's ears. She sniffed his legs like he was the most interesting thing since rib-eye steaks. Being the son of Hades, he'd probably been traveling in all sorts of hellhound-friendly places.

The old satyr didn't look nearly so happy. "Will someone—what is this _underworld_ creature doing in my forest!" He waved his arms and trotted on his hooves as if the grass were hot. "You there, Percy Jackson! Is this your beast?"

"Sorry, Leneus," I said.

Leneus' fur was dust bunny gray, and a spiderweb grew between his horns. His belly would've made him an invincible bumper car. "Call off your beast!" He demanded.

 _"WOOF!"_ Mrs. O'Leary said happily.

The satyr gulped. "Make it go away! Juniper, I will not help you under these circumstances"

Juniper turned toward me. She was pretty in dryad-y way, with her purple gossamer dress ad her elfish face, but her eyes were green-tinted with chlorophyll from crying.

"Percy," she sniffled. "I was just asking about Grover. I _know_ something's happened. He wouldn't stay gone this long if he wasn't in trouble. I was hoping that Leneus—"

"I told you!" the satyr protested. "You are better off without that traitor."

Juniper stamped her foot. "He is not a traitor! He's the bravest satyr ever, and I want to know where he is!"

 _"WOOF!"_

"Mrs. O'Leary, Heal!" I ordered.

Mrs. O'Leary reluctantly backed away. I didn't like Leneus still treating Grover like a traitor, even though the issue was resolved, but I need him on our side to get us more eyes around the city.

"How about I walk the dog," Nico volunteered.

I nodded and handed Nico the hellhound whistle. "Just incase she tries to pull a fast one."

Nico nodded and took the whistle and led Mrs. O'Leary away from Leneus.

Leneus huffed indignantly and brushed the twigs off his shirt. "Now, as I was trying to explain, young lady, your boyfriend has not sent _any_ reports since we voted him into exile."

"You mean you _failed_ to vote him into exile," I corrected. "Thalia Chiron and Dionysus out voted you with Dionysus' extra vote count."

"Bah! Chiron and Lord Dionysus are _honorary_ Council members and that girl had no clue what she was doing."

"I'm sure Dionysus would like to hear that you said that," I said.

The color of Leneus' face drained. "I only meant… Now see here, Jackson."

"Not to mention Thalia told me herself last winter that Lady Artemis herself approved her vote about Pan's last words," I said which was true, she did tell me. "Grover's alive, and I need the support he has along with the rest of you satyrs who still refuse to accept the truth to act as the camp's eyes and ears in the city parks around Manhattan."

"For a war that doesn't involved us!" Leneus said.

I grabbed him by the shirt. "Listen, Leneus. It was the work of satyrs and Nature Spirits alongside with Amalthiea that helped raised Zeus as a baby so he could free his siblings and dethroned Kronos. You think after over three thousand years, Kronos have forgotten about that and will let the satyrs and nature spirits free once this war over? No! He's going to destroy them along with all mortals, gods and demigods. So do us a favor and get us our eyes in the parks around Manhattan and see if you can find Grover for Juniper's sake while you're at it!"

I shoved him very hard, but he was kind of top-heavy. He fell on his furry rump, then he scrambled to his hooves and ran away with his belly jiggling. "Grover will never be accepted! He will die an outcast!"

When he disappeared into the bushes, Juniper wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, Percy. I didn't mean to get you involved. Leneus is still a lord of the Wild. You don't want to make a enemy of him."

"It doesn't matter." I said, "When Kronos attack, Leneus will have to open his eyes to the truth or die a coward he is."

Nico walked back to us. "Good job, Percy. Judging from the trail of goat pellets, I'd say you shook him up pretty well."

"Thanks," I responded.

"Nico, you're the son of Hades ad all," Juniper said, "Are you sure you haven't heard anything from Grover?"

Nico shifted his weight. "Juniper, like I tried to tell you… even if Grover died, he would reincarnate into something else in nature. I can't sense things like that, only mortal souls."

"I'm sure Nico would have told us if he have seen Grover," I responded. "You just have to believe in Grover and hope he's safe."

She nodded glumly. "I hate not being able to leave the forest. He could be anywhere, and I'm stuck here waiting. Oh, if that silly goat gotten himself hurt—"

Mrs. O'Leary bounded back over and took an interest in Juniper's dress.

"No, Mrs. O'Leary, heal!" I yelled.

Juniper yelped. "Oh, no you don't! I know about dogs and trees. I'm gone."

She went _pooff_ into green mist. Mrs. O'Leary looked disappointed, but she lumbered off to find another target, leaving Nico and me alone.

Nico tapped his sword on the ground. A tiny mound of animal bones erupted from the dirt. They knit themselves together into a skeletal field mouse ad scampered off.

"I heard what you did on that ship," Nico said.

"How—"

"I talked to some of the dead," Nico replied.

"Oh," I said. I tried not to remember about the demigods on the ship.

"Don't worry, the demigod casualty was light, but the explosion opened some of the demigod's eyes," Nico said.

"Too bad it came too late," I said, "You weren't in Mount Tam a few days back, were you?"

I expected Nico to said no, or asked me how I know but instead he said, "I was following leads on my mortal family when I was in the neighborhood. I figured you wanted to know what I saw," Nico explained.

"I take it that was a power of yours?" I asked.

Nico nodded. "It's mostly common with children of Hypnos, but sometimes a child of Hades can do it. Bianca could too if she wanted too. But that's not why I'm here, and you know it."

A feeling of dread started to build in my chest. Ever since Nico first propose his plan for beating Kronos last summer, I'd had nightmares about it. He would show up occasionally and press me for an answer, but I kept pushing him off. Not to mention after reading the Great Prophecy, I had hoped to spend as much of my remaining time as I could enjoying it.

"Nico, I don't know," I said. "It seems pretty extreme."

"You've got Typhon coming in, what… a week? Most of the other Titans are unleashed now and on Kronos' side. Maybe it's time to think extreme."

I looked back toward the camp. Even from this distance I could hear the Ares ad Apollo campers fighting again, yelling curses and spouting bad poetry.

"They're no match for the Titan army," Nico said. "You know that. This comes down to you and Luke. And there's only way you have any hopes to beat Luke in order to free him from Kronos."

I remembered my fight on the _Princess Andromeda_. How all my attacks didn't even phase Kronos.

"We can give you the same power," Nico urged. "You heard the Great Prophecy—you even got a prediction from Hal. This could help you become a great hero you're meant to be."

That hit a nerve. My whole life I been trying to live up to Hal's prediction. Plus I read about that power myself. It doesn't make me 100% invulnerable, but it might be enough to help me last until my final battle with Kronos.

"All right," I decided. "What do we do first?"

His cold creepy smile made me sorry I'd agreed. "First we'll need to know more about his past, his childhood, before he met you Annabeth and Thalia."

I flinched when I heard that as I remembered Rachel's painting of nine-year old Luke and an old memory of mine from my time with Thalia Luke and Annabeth. "You don't mean—"

"Yes, Luke's mother," Nico said.

I moved my hand through my dark hair. I never thought I would go back to the home of May Castellan—even after finding what happened to her.

"Are you sure she's the best way to find out what we need?" I asked.

"Positive," Nico said.

"Okay… so how should we get there?" I asked.

"Through Mrs. O'Leary." He whistled, and Mrs. O'Leary came loping out of the woods.

"Have you Shadow Travel yet?" Nico asked.

I snorted. "Only in times when I need her too."

I climbed on Mrs. O'Leary's back and clung onto the celestial bronze collar Beckendorf made for her.

"Do you want a ride or are you going there by yourself?" I asked.

"I'll go by myself," Nico said.

I nodded. "Alright Mrs. O'Leary, take me to Westport Connecticut, outside May Castellan's place?"

Mrs. O'Leary sniff the air like she does to find the best shadow to shadow travel to. Then she bounded forward, straight into an oak tree.

Just before we hit, we melted into the shadows.


	6. A Mother's Blessing Is the Answer

**Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also if you haven't read them yet read 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Early Adventures' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Sea of Monsters' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Titan's Curse' and 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Magical Labyrinth' as well as the one shots 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Stolen Chariot' The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Sword of Hades', and The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Bronze Dragon' before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned. Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

* * *

 **A Mother's Blessing Is the Answer**

Ms. O'Leary and I melted out of a tree into a familiar scene in Connecticut, and it send a shiver down my back.

We were on a cliff in the woods of Connecticut. Down one side the cliff, a highway cut through a ravine. Down the other side was a place I never though I'd seen again.

It was someone's backyard, a huge property, a lot more wilderness like than I remember. I guess Ms. Castellan couldn't bring herself to cut the grass. The house was a two story white Colonial house. There was an old swing set stood under an apple tree—a little more rusty than I remembered. From the kitchen window I could see lights on, which means May Castellan was home.

"Here I am, again," I said as I got off Ms. O'Leary. "Stay girl! Get some rest."

Ms. O'Leary didn't argue as she circled around and flopped down so hard the ground shook and she fell asleep. Nico melted out of the shadows behind me.

"You okay?" Nico asked.

"Yeah," I responded. "I just… This is where Luke Thalia Annabeth and I were at nine years ago. Luke had hoped to go in, steal some medical supplies for us and get out because some monsters destroyed our hideout."

"I take it the plan didn't go well?" Nico asked.

I shook my head. "Hermes appeared before it even started."

"Well, if you're done remembering the good times, we need to get inside," Nico said.

…

The sidewalk hasn't changed much either. It was lied with those little stuff beanbag animals you see in gift shops. There were miniature lions, pigs, dragons, hydras, even a teeny Minotaur in a little Minotaur diaper, and all of them were just left out here.

The front porch was infested with wind chimes. Shiny bits of glass and metal clinked in the breeze. Brass ribbons twinkled like water.

The front door was painted turquoise. The name CASTELLAN was written in English, and below in Greek:

Διοικητής φρουρίου

Nico looked at me. "Ready?"

"As ready as I can be," I responded.

He barely tapped the door when swung open.

"Luke!" the Ms. Castella cried happily.

She has aged since I last saw her as her once blonde hair was white. Her pink house dressed was covered in scorched marks and smears of ash.

"Oh, my dear boy!" She hugged Nico.

Nico shot me a look of help but I just gave him a look that said, _now you know why I didn't want to return._

Of course Ms. Castellan smiled at me and said, "Luke!"

She forgot Nico and gave me a hug. She still had the smell of burned cookies that I remembered.

I wanted to tell her that I wasn't Luke but we have met before nine years ago, but something about the look in her eyes told me it wouldn't matter.

"Come in!" she insisted. "I have your lunch ready!"

She ushered us inside.

The living room wasn't much different either. There were mirrors ad candles filled every available space. I couldn't look anywhere without seeing my own reflection. Above the mantle the mantle, a little bronze Hermes flew around the second hand of a ticking clock.

I had to remind myself that Ms. Castellan wasn't always like this in order not to question how she won Hermes' heart.

Then I noticed the framed picture on the mantle, and I froze with realization. It was exactly like Rachel's sketch—Luke around nine years old, with blond hair and a big smile and two missing teeth. That's why Rachel's sketched looked familiar, I saw it nine years ago when I was last here, before Annabeth Thalia and I were ushered into the kitchen so Luke and Hermes could have a father-and-son not-so-private chat. But how could Rachel have known about that picture?

"This way, my dear!" Ms. Castella steered me toward the back of the house. Déjà vu. "Oh, I told them you would come back. I knew it!"

She sat us down at the Kitchen table. Inside there were hundreds more Tupperware boxes with peanut butter and jelly sandwiches inside, some of which were so old and moldy they might as well be mold.

On top of the oven was a stack of cookie sheets. Each oe had a dozen burned cookies on it. In the sink was a mountain of empty plastic Kool-Aid pitchers. The beanbag Medusa Annabeth and I played with nine years ago to buy time was still where we left it.

Ms. Castella started humming as she got out peanut butter and Jelly and started making a new sandwich. I could already smell the scent burnt cookies. I wish I brought my chocolate with me. It would do Nico and me a great deal after this meeting.

Above the sink, taped all around the windows, were dozens of little pictures cut from magazines and newspaper ads—pictures of Hermes from the FTD Flowers logo and Quickie Cleaners, pictures f the caduceus from Medicals.

Nico coughed. "Um, Ms. Castellan?"

"Mm?"

"We need to ask you about your son."

"Oh, yes! They told me who would never come back. But I knew better." She patted my cheek affectionately, giving me peanut butter racing stripes.

"When did you last see him?" Nico asked.

I want to tell Nico "nine years ago, duh" but I figured he wouldn't have me tired out my hellhound to shadow travel here to ask questions for answers I already knew.

Her eyes lost focus.

"He was so young when he left," she said wistfully. "Third grade. That's too young to run away! He said he'd be back for lunch. And I waited. He likes peanut butte sandwiches and cookies and Kool-Aid."

"Ms. Castellan," I said.

"Mom," she corrected.

"Um, yeah… what my friend meant earlier was—have you seen Luke after his last visit nine years ago?" I asked.

"Well, of course!"

Nico sat forward expectantly. "When? When did visit you last?"

"Well, it was… Oh goodness…" a shadow passed over her face. "The last time, he looked different. He had that terrible scar, and that grey streak—just as you do now," May turned to me.

I wanted to shrink down in my seat. I have forgotten that Luke Annabeth and I had held up the sky for a moment of time, and for a reminder, we had that streak in my hair.

Thank gods Ms. Castellan change topics instead of asking about it. "Oh and his voice was full of pain…"

"His eyes," I said, "Were they gold?"

"Gold?" She blinked. "No. How silly. Luke has blue eyes, like his father Hermes. Beautiful blue eyes!"

So Luke really had been here, and this had happened before last summer—before Kronos took possession of his body.

"Ms. Castellan?" Nico put his hand on the old woman's arm. "This is very important. Did he ask you for anything?"

She frowned as if trying to remember. "My—my blessing. Isn't that sweet?" She looked at us uncertainly. "He was going to a river, and he said he needed my blessing. I gave it to him. Of course I did."

Nico looked at me triumphantly. That must have been the answer we been looking for, which means I had a good idea where we're going next. "Thank you, ma'am," Nico said. "That's all the information we—"

Ms. Castellan gasped. She doubled over, and her cookie tray clattered to the floor. Nico jumped to his feet as I froze.

"Ms. Castellan?" Nico said.

 _"AHHHH."_ She straightened and looked at me. Her eyes was glowing almost exactly how the attic was in my dream vision, almost like the spirit of Delphi.

 _"My child,"_ she rasped in a much deeper voice. _"Must protect him! Hermes, help! Not my child! Not his fate—no!"_

She grabbed Nico by the shoulders and began to shake him as if to make him understand. _"Not his fate!"_

Nico made a strangled scream and pushed her away. He gripped the lit of his sword. "Percy, we need to get out—"

Suddenly Ms. Castellan collapsed and I was frozen in fear. Was this why Luke ran away years ago. Was this the real results for what she trying to take possession of the Oracle.

"Goodness," Ms. Castellan said. "I dropped my cookies."

"Percy!" Nico yelled snapping me out of it, "We have to go. We'll tell Luke… uh, we'll tell him you said hello."

"But you can't leave!" Ms. Castellan got shakily to her feet. I backed away toward the door.

"Hermes will be here soon," she promised. "He'll want to see his boy!"

"We'll be back," Nico said as we headed out of the house.

…

Back at the cliff, Ms. O'Leary had found a friend.

A cozy camp fire crackle in a ring of stones. A girl about eight years old was sitting cross-legged next to Mrs. O'Leary, scratching the hellhound's ears.

The girl had mousy brown hair and a simple brown dress. She wore a scarf over her head so she looked like a pioneer kid—like the ghost of _Little House on the Prairie_ or something. She poked the fire with a stick, and it seemed to glow more richly red than a normal fire.

"Hello," she said.

I wanted to reach for my sword but Nico bowed to the little girl, "Hello again, Lady."

I decided it was safest to bow.

"No need to fear me Percy Jackson. I mean no harm to you," she said. "Would you like some dinner."

The girl waved her hand and a picnic appeared at the edge of the fire. There were plates of roast beef, baked potatoes, buttered carrots, fresh bread, and a whole bunch of other foods I hadn't had I long time. It made me forget about the moldy peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and burnt cookies as my stomach started to rumbled. It was the kind of home-cooked meal people are supposed to have but never did. The girl made a five-foot-long dog biscuit appeared for Mrs. O'Leary, who happily.

Girl sitting next to a fire, instant homemade food—Now that I got a good look, her eyes seemed to be on fire like Ares but warm and friendly. That's when it click in my mind.

"Lady Hestia," I responded. "Goddess of the Hearth home and family and the twelfth Olympian before Dionysus."

The girl smiled. "It's nice to meet another demigod that still remembers me."

Nico and I decided to join in on the home made meal, but of course I made scrapings to all the Olympians fighting.

Now I know what you're thinking, shouldn't Hestia be watching over Olympus?

Well, truth was, Olympians can divide their powers across the globe so they can be in multiple places at once. It's one of the ways how they handle their domains world wide. Even minor gods and goddesses can do it. Only time they combine all their powers into one is if they plan to reveal their true form.

"Thanks, Lady Hestia," I thanked her.

She nodded. "I take it your visit with May Castellan didn't end well?"

I shuddered. "I didn't mea to freeze up like that," I responded, "It's just—the way her eyes was glowing—and the way she was talking—"

"It made you relive your childhood fear," Hestia said sighed, "I knew it was a mistake to let you see that vision. A seven year old shouldn't be scared like that."

"What exactly happened?" Nico asked. "What kind of scars are you talking about?"

"Something I should have told Luke long before this whole mess started." I told Nico about the dream vision I had at seven. When I was done, even Nico seemed shock.

"Percy, you shouldn't let your decision weigh down on your shoulders," Hestia said. "You have done great things since that day. Which leads me to my question, is it necessary for you to seek the powers Luke gained."

Nico was about to speak up but I interrupted him. "I know the risk of it. I read about it in Hal's book. But I want to protect my friends and my family. This maybe my fatal flaw showing, but if I'm meant to die saving Olympus, at least I want to die knowing I was able to save as many as I can."

The goddess smiled. "You truly are a good hero, Percy Jackson. Not too proud and full of loyalty. I like that. I believe that you want to save your friends and family, just remember that if you plan to continue what you're planning. As for now, I will help you reach your next destination.

"Thanks, Lady Hestia," I said before a thought came to my mind, "Lady Hestia, you wouldn't happen to know what happened to Lady Demeter, would you?"

For some reason Hestia and Nico both didn't look like they wanted to answer. "You'll find out soon, Percy Jackson," Hestia said. "I will see you again, Percy, on Olympus."

The goddess waved her hand and everything faded.

Suddenly I was home. Nico and I were sitting on the couch in my mom's apartment on the Upper East Side. That was the good news. The bad news was that that the rest of the living room was occupied by Mrs. O'Leary.

I heard a muffle yell from the bedroom. Paul's voice said, "Who put this wall of fur in the door way?"

"Honey, I think it's Mrs. O'Leary," My mom said before calling out, "Percy? Are you here? Are you alright?"

"I'm here!" I shouted back.

 _"WOOF!"_ Mrs. O'Leary tried to turn in circle to find my mom, knocking all the pictures off the wall. She's only met my mom and step dad once before (long story), but she loves them, especially my mom.

It took a few minutes, but we finally got things worked out. After destroying most of the furniture in the living room and probably making our neighbors really mad, we got my mom and stepdad out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, where we sat around the kitchen table. Mrs. O'Leary still took up the entire living room, but she'd settled her head in the kitchen doorway so she could see us, which made her happy. My mom tossed her a ten-pound family size tube of ground beef, which disappeared down her gullet.

Thank gods we told Paul the truth last year, otherwise this would be hard to explained this along with our trip to Connecticut.

"Sorry about Mrs. O'Leary destroying the living room," I said, "And about Blackjack landing on the Prius."

Nico frowned. "When did that happened?"

I waved it off giving him a _"I'll tell you later"_ look.

"That's okay," Paul said, "I figured something was up when Rachel brought the car back with hoofprints on it."

"Anyways," I said. "We need to tell you guys something.

I told Paul and my mom about Typhon and the gods, and the battle that was sure to come. Then I told them Nico's plan.

My mom laced her fingers around her lemonade glass. She was weaing her old blue flannel bathrobe, and her hair was tied back. Recently she'd started writing a novel, like she wanted for years, and I could tell she'd been working on it into the night, because the circles under her eyes were darker than usual.

Behind her at the kitchen window, silvery moon laced glowed in the flower box. I'd brought the magical plat back from Calypso's island last summer, and it bloomed like crazy under my mother's care. The scent always calmed me down, but it also reminded me of the promise I made.

My mom took a deep breath, like she was thinking how to tell me no.

"Percy, it's dangerous," she said. "Even for you."

"Mom, I know. I could die. Nico explained that, and the side effects aren't much better," I responded, "But I want to do this. Not for me, but for everyone I cared about. This could be the only way to save Luke."

"Ms. Jackson," Nico said, "Percy needs your blessing. The process _has_ to start that way. I wasn't sure until we met Luke's mom, but now I'm positive. This has only been done successfully twice before. Both times, the mother had to give her blessing. She had to be willing to let her s take the risk."

"You want me to bless this?" She shook her head. "It's crazy. Percy, please—"

"Mom, I can't do it without you."

"And if you survive this… this _process_?"

"The I go to war with the rest of the camp," I responded, "Or at least most of it."

"Most of it?" My mom said.

"Not to mention by now Chiron most likely have had contacted Thalia and Bianca about getting the Hunters help," I responded. "Either way, I would be ready when the time comes to fight Kronos and free Luke."

I didn't tell her the whole prophecy—about the soul reaping ad the end of my days. She didn't need to know that I was destined to die on my sixteenth birthday.

"You're my son," she said miserably. "I can't just…"

I locked eyes with Paul, and some kind of understanding passed between us.

"Sally." He put his hand over my mom's hands. "I can't claim to know what you and Percy have been going through before I met you. But it sounds to me… it sounds like Percy is doing something noble. I wish I had that much courage.

My mom stared at her lemonade. She looked like she was trying not to cry.

"Percy," she said, "I give you my blessing."

I didn't feel any different. No magic glow lit the kitchen or anything.

I glanced at Nico.

He looked more anxious than ever, but he nodded. "It's time."

"Percy," my mom said. "One last thing. If you… if you survive this fight with Kronos, send me a sign." She rummage through her purse and handed me her cellphone.

"Mom," I said, "you know demigods and phones—"

"I know," she said, "But keep it just incase. And if you're not able to call maybe a sign that I could see from anywhere in Manhattan. To let me know."

"If I survive this, I'll see if Zeus is grateful enough to send a blue flash across the sky," I said.

"Sounds good," my mm agreed.

She gave me one last hug. I tried not to feel like I was saying good-bye. I shook hands with Paul. Then Nico and I walked to the kitchen doorway ad looked at Mrs. O'Leary.

"Time to shadow travel girl," I said, "So Nico, should we go to Los Angeles?"

"No need," he said, "There's a closer entrance to the Underworld."


	7. Hades is Being a Pain to Everyone

**Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also if you haven't read them yet read 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Early Adventures' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Sea of Monsters' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Titan's Curse' and 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Magical Labyrinth' as well as the one shots 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Stolen Chariot' The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Sword of Hades', and The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Bronze Dragon' before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned. Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

* * *

 **Hades is Being a Pain to Everyone**

I expected emerged at where Persephone summoned us along with Thalia and Bianca (Long story), not in Central Park just north of the Pond.

"How many entrances are there in New York?" I asked.

"Only two commonly used ones, but there are private ones that my father and Persephone mostly know about," Nico said.

"Let me guess, the one Persephone pulled us through was the one your dad use to kidnap her?" I asked.

"Actually that one in one of the Last Great Prairies the last I heard," Nico said.

Meanwhile Mrs. O'Leary limped over to a cluster of boulders. She started sniffing around, and I was afraid she might mark her territory, but Nico said, "It's okay. She just smell the way home."

"So which entrance are we using?" I asked.

"The Doors of Orpheus," Nico replied.

"The son of one of the Muses?" I asked.

Nico nodded. "He used his music to charm the earth and open a new path into the Underworld. He sang his way right into Hades' palace ad almost got away with his wife's soul."

I remember the story. All Orpheus had to do was trust that his wife's soul would follow him back the way he came, but by the time they made it to the entrance he made, he couldn't take not knowing for sure and looked back to check on his wife and failed his task.

"So how do we open the Doors of Orpheus?" I asked.

"We need music," Nico said, "How's your singing voice?"

"Not that great," I responded before I got an idea, "But Grover's was last heard in Central Park."

"Yeah, but we lost contact," Nico said, "You said it yourself. You even had a hard time contacting him with your Empathy Link."

"That's because I never tried contacting him in Central Park," I said.

"I don't follow."

"Grover once told me, the closer we are the stronger our link is," I explained. "Just give me a minute."

I shut my eyes and opened the link. Sure enough I could sense Grover somewhere in the park, but not his emotions.

 _Grover,_ I thought.

All I got was a faint hum in the base of my skull.

 _Grover,_ I thought more insistently.

 _Hmm-hmmmm,_ something said.

My eye twitched as a realization came to me. I opened the link some more image came into my head. I saw a giant elm tree deep I the woods, well off the main paths. Gnarled roots laced the ground, making a kid of bed. Lying in it with his arms crossed ad his eyes clothes was Grover. He was covered I twigs ad leaves, like he'd been sleeping there a long time. The roots seemed to be shaping themselves around him, slowly pulling him into the earth.

 _Grover_ , I said. _Wake up._

 _Unnnh-zzzzz._

 _Dude, you're covered in dirt. Wake up!_

 _Sleepy,_ his mind murmured.

 _FOOD,_ I suggested. _PANCAKES!_

His eyes shot open. A blur of thoughts filled my head like he was suddenly on fast-forward. The image shattered, and I almost fell over.

"What happened?" Nico asked.

"I got through. He's on his way," I said. "I wish Grover warned me about what happened when you use the Empathy Link to wake someone though."

A minute later, the tree next to us shivered. Grover fell out of the branches, right on his head.

"Grover" I yelled.

 _"Woof!"_ Mrs. O'Leary looked up, probably wondering if we were going to play fetch with the satyr.

"Blah-haa-haa!" Grover bleated.

"You okay, man?"

"Oh, I'm fine." He rubbed his head. His horns had grown so much they poked an inch above his hair. "I was at the other end of the park. The dryads had this great idea of passing me through the trees to get me here. They don't understand _height_ very well."

He grinned and got to his feet—well, his _hooves_ , actually. Since last summer, Grover had stopped trying to disguise himself as human. He never wore a cap or fake feet anymore. He didn't eve wear jeans, since he had furry goat legs from the waist down. His T-shirt had a picture from that book _Where the Wild Things Are_. It was covered the dirt and tree sap. His goatee looked fuller, and he was as tall as me now.

"Good to see you, G-man," I said. "You remember Nico."

Grover nodded at Nico, then he gave me a big hug. He smelled like fresh-mown lawns.

"Perrrrcy!" he bleated. "I miss you! I miss camp. They don't serve very good enchiladas in the wilderness."

"I was worried," I sad. "Where've you been the last two months?"

"The last two—" Grover's smile faded. "The last _two_ _months_? What are you talking about?"

"We haven't heard from you," I said. "Juniper's worried. I tried to open up the empathy link but I couldn't get through for some reason. We sent Iris messages, but—"

"Hold on." He looked up at the stars like he was trying to calculate his position. "What month is this?"

"August."

The color drained from his face. "That's impossible. It's June. I just lay down to take a nap and…" He grabbed my arms. "I remember now! He knocked me out. Percy, we have to stop him!"

"Whoa," I said. "Slow down. Tell me what happened."

He took a deep breath. "I was… I was walking in the woods up by Harlem Meer. And I felt this tremble in the ground, like something powerful was near."

"You can sense stuff like that?" Nico asked.

Grover nodded. "Since Pan's death, I can feel when something is wrong in nature. It's like my ears and eyes are sharper when I'm in the Wild. Anyway, I started following the scent. This man in a long black coat was walking through the park, and I noticed he didn't cast a shadow. Middle of a sunny day, and he cast no shadow. He kind of shimmered as he moved."

"Like a mirage?" Nico asked.

"Yes," Grover said. "And whenever he passed humans—"

"The humans would pass out," Nico said. "Curled up and go to sleep."

"That's right! Then after he was gone, they'd get up and go about their business like nothing happened."

I stared at Nico. I remember the list of minor gods Dionysus said had changed sides, and one came to my mind that had that kind of power.

"He's talking about _him_ , isn't he?" I asked.

"Afraid so," Nico said. "Grover, what happened?"

"I followed the guy. He kept looking up at the buildings around the park like he was making estimates or something. This lady jogger ran by, and she curled up on the side walk and started snoring. The guy in black put his hand on her forehead like he was checking her temperature. Then he kept walking. By this time, I knew he was a monster or something worse. I followed him into the grove, to the base of a big elm tree. I was about to summon some dryads to help me capture him when he tuned and…"

Grover swallowed. "Percy, his face. I couldn't make out his face because it kept shifting. Just looking at him made me sleepy. I said, 'What are you doing?' He said, 'Just having a look around. You should always scout a battlefield before the battle.' I said something really smart like, 'This forest is under my protection. You won't start any battles here!' And he laughed. He said, 'You're lucky I'm saving my energy for the main event, little satyr. I'll just grant you a short nap. Pleasant dreams.' And that's the last thing I remembered."

Nico and I exhaled as Nico said. "Grover, you met Morpheus, the God of Dreams. You're lucky you _ever_ woke up. I'm surprise the Nymphs didn't do anything though."

"Time is slower for a tree than it is to a mortal," I said, "At least, that's the theory we came up with to help explain why Thalia came out of her tree three years younger than she's supposed to be."

Grover nodded. "Two months is nothing to a nymph."

"I guess you were right to threaten Leneus to help and to call in the Hunters," Nico said.

"The Hunters?" Grover responded. "They're here?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. We sort of left the camp without finding out. Even if they were in the city though, I suggested that they should watch the areas around Manhattan. And I was hoping to get satyrs and Nature Spirits around the parks to be our eyes and ears."

Grover jolted up like that. "I can help with that! Just tell me what you need, and I'll gather up my forces."

"Thanks Grover," I responded. "There is actually something we need your help with—"

We told him our plan, ad Grover started tugging at his leg fur.

"You're not serious," he said. "Not the Underworld again."

"You don't have to come with us," I promised. "We just need you to open up the doors of Orpheus, since it requires music."

Grover took out his reed pipes. "I guess I could try—I can't be worse now than trying to calm Cerberus with music, right?"

I laughed. I almost forgotten we tried one of Orpheus' trick on Cerberus. Back then Grover was trying for his searchers license for the third time (long story) and didn't have much self-confidence in himself. But Grover isn't the same satyr he was back then. Ever since Pan's death, Grover's confidence grew several times.

"I know a few Nirvana tunes that ca split rocks," Grover said, "But, Percy, ae you sure you want to do this?"

"Please, man," I said. "It would mean a lot."

"Okay, here goes nothing," Grover whimpered.

He put his pipes to his lips and played a shrill, lively tune. The boulders trembled. A few more stanzas, and they cracked open, revealing a triangular crevice.

I peered inside. Steps led down into the darkness. The air smelled of mildew and death. It brought back bad memories of my trip through the Labyrinth last year, but this tunnel felt more dangerous. It led straight to the land of Hades. Most demigods have only gone down there once and back alive before their deaths, but this would be my third and hopefully last time before I died.

I turned to Grover. "Thanks, Grover."

Grover nodded. "I'll rally up the Nature Spirits while you're down there. I'll send info straight to camp on anything I find."

I nodded. "You better tell Juniper you're okay, too."

His eyes widened. "Juniper! Oh, she's going to kill me!"

He started to run off, the scrambled back and gave me another hug. "Be careful down there! Come back alive!"

Once he was gone, Nico and I roused Mrs. O'Leary, who had fallen asleep during our chat with Grover.

When she smelled the tunnel, she got excited and led the way down the steps. It was pretty tight fit, but I was sure Mrs. O'Leary would be fine, at least I hoped.

"Ready?" Nico asked me. "It'll be fine. Don't worry."

He sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

I glanced at the stars one more time, hopefully the last time before we plunged into the darkness.

The stairs went on forever—narrow, steep, and slippery. It was completely dark except for the light of my sword. I tried to go slow, but Mrs. O'Leary had other ideas. She bounded straight ahead, barking happily. The sound echoed through the tunnel like cannon shots, and I figured we would not be catching anybody by surprise once we reached the bottom. Nico lagged behind.

"I take it Hades is expecting us?" I asked.

Nico nearly slipped at my question. "What—why would you ask that?"

I shrugged. "I figured you wouldn't go to such a length without your father finding out. I mean, we are talking about going into Hades' domain."

Nico didn't say anything, so I took my answer as a yes.

"Listen Nico. Hades might have plans for me that doesn't include the River of Styx."

"Percy…"

"Listen. If he does, we need a back up plan," I said, "And unless you want to destroy my trust, you better listen."

Nico reluctantly nodded.

After another hour, I started to hear the roar of a river.

We emerged at the base of a cliff, on a plain of black volcanic sand. To our right, the River Styx gushed from the rocks and roared off in a cascade of rapids. To our left, far away in the gloom, fires burn on the rampart of Erebus, the great black walls of Hades' kingdom.

Mrs. O'Leary was happy. She ran along the beach, picked up a random human leg bone, and romped back toward me. She dropped the bone at me feet and waited for me to throw it.

"Maybe later, girl," I said, "Let's get this meeting with Hades over with."

Nico nodded and led me to the gates.

Lines of the dead stood outside waiting to get in. It must've been a heavy day for funerals, because even the EZ-DEATH line was backed up.

I hope Hades wasn't up to something that might prolong the war. I doubt even he would do that. The first time we were here, he complained how the war of the gods would cause something like this, and prolonging the Titan war would most likely make it worse.

 _"Woof!"_ Mrs. O'Leary barked.

Before I could stop her she bounded toward the security checkpoint. Hades' guard dog Cerberus appeared out of the gloom—a three-headed Rottweiler so big he made Mrs. O'Leary looked like a toy poodle. Cerberus was half transparent, so he's really hard to see until he's close enough to kill you, but he acted like he didn't care about us. He was too busy saying hell to Mrs. O'Leary.

"Mrs. O'Leary, no!" I shouted at her. "Don't sniff… Oh, man."

Nico smiled for a moment before remembering what we came here for. "Come on. They won't give us any trouble in the line. You're with me."

I didn't like the sound of that, but we slipped through the security ghouls and the Fields of Asphodel. I had to whistle for Mrs. O'Leary three times with a taxi whistle—as I didn't want to summon the hellhounds found down here, before she left Cerberus alone and ran after us.

We hiked over black fields and grass dotted with black poplar trees. If I really die in a few days, I hope I don't end up here.

Nico trudged ahead, bringing us closer and closer to the palace of Hades.

We stopped when a shadow appeared overhead—something dark, cold, and stinking of death—a combination I'm not too happy to smell. Mrs. O'Leary growl as the source swooped down and landed in the top of a poplar tree.

The monster had a shriveled face, a horrible blue knit hat, and a crumpled velvet dress. Leather bat wings sprang from her back. Her feet had sharp talons, and in her brass-clawed hands she held a flaming whip and a paisley handbag.

"A Fury," I said.

She bared her fangs. "Welcome back, honey."

Her two sisters—the other Furies—swooped down and settle next to her in the poplar trees.

Nico looked up at the Furies and took a deep breath. "I've done what my father asked. Take us to the palace."

Two of the Furies flew toward us, ready to take us.

Mrs. O'Leary tried to attack the Furies after they got us.

"It's okay, Mrs. O'Leary! Stay!"

She whimpered and turned in circles, looking up at me.

After a while The fury carrying me dropped me like a sack of turnips I the middle of the Garden of Persephone.

It was beautiful in a creepy way. Skeletal white trees grew from Marble basins. Flower beds overflowed with golden plant sand gemstones. A pare f thrones, one bone and one silver, sat on the balcony with a view of the Fields of Asphodel. It would've been a nice place to spend a Saturday morning except for the sulfurous smell and the cries a tortured souls in the distance.

Skeletal warriors guarded the only exit. They wore tattered U.S. Army desert combat fatigues and carried M16s.

The Third Fury deposit Nico next to me. Then all three of them settled on the top of the skeletal thrones.

I stared at the empty thrones, waiting for something to happen. Then the air shimmered. Three figures appeared—Hades and Persephone on their thrones, and an older woman between them. They seemed to be I the middle of an argument.

"—told you he was a bum!" the older woman said.

"Mother!" Persephone replied.

"We have visitors!" Hades barked. "Please!"

Hades, one of my least favorite gods, smoothed his black robes, which were filled with the terrified faces of those in the Field of Punishment. He had pale skin and the intense eyes of a madman.

"Percy Jackson," he said with satisfaction. "At last."

Queen Persephone studied me curiously. I'd seen her once before in the winter, but now in the summer she looked like a totally different goddess. She had lustrous back hair and warm brown eyes. Her dress shimmered with colors. Flower patterns in the fabric changed and bloomed—roses, tulips, honeysuckle.

The woman standing between them was obviously Persephone's mother. She had the same hair and eyes, but looked older and sterner. Her dress was golden, the color of the wheat fields. Her hair was wove with dried grasses so it reminded me of a wicker basket. It was Demeter: goddess of wheat. Well, that explained what Hestia said earlier.

"Hmmph," Demeter said. "Demigods. Just what we need."

Nico and I knelt in front of them.

"Father," Nico said. "I have done as you asked."

"Took you long enough," Hades grumbled. "Your sister would've done a better job. But of course, she still staying with those hunters."

Nico lowered his head.

"Lord Hades, your son told me you wanted to talk to me," I said.

The god twisted his mouth in a cruel smile. "That's right. Don't worry. I won't kill you. Nico was quite sincere about wanting to help you."

"You promised if I brought him, you would tell me about my past—about my mother."

Queen Persephone sighed dramatically. "Can we _please_ not talk about _that_ _woman_ in my presence?"

"I'm sorry, my dove," Hades said. "I had to promise the boy something."

Demeter harrumphed, which reminded me of Katie when she's angry with the Stoll Brothers. "I warned you, daughter. This scoundrel Hades is no good. You could've married the god of doctors, or the god of lawyers, but _noooo_. You had to eat the pomegranate."

"Mother—"

"And get stuck in the Underworld!"

"Mother, please—"

"And here it is August, and do you come home like you're supposed to? Do you ever think about your poor lonely mother?"

"DEMETER!" Hades shouted. "That is enough. You are a guest in my house."

"Oh, a house is it?" she said. "You call this dump a house? Make my daughter live in this dark, damp—"

"I told you," Hades said, grinding teeth, "there's a _war_ in the world above. You and Persephone are better off here with me."

While this was going on, I can't help but think that this argument seemed to be a mixture of a disapproving mother-in-law visit and sibling rivalry type of argument.

"Father, your promise," Nico responded. "I want to know."

"Nico, maybe you should wait until Lady Persephone isn't in the same room," I said.

"Thank you, Percy Jackson," Persephone said.

"At least this one has the guts to speak the truth," Demeter said.

"But I want to know," Nico responded.

"And I shall tell you," Hades glanced uncomfortably at Persephone. "Forgive me, my dear, but this appeared to can't wait."

Persephone scoffed as Hades turned back to Nico.

"Your mother—what can I tell you? She was a wonderful woman—I mean for a mortal, of course. Her name was Maria di Angelo. She was from Venice, but her father was a diplomat in Washington, D.C. That's where I met her. When you and your sister were young, it was a bad time to be children of Hades. World War II was brewing. A few of my, ah, _other_ children were leading the losing side. I thought it best to put you two out of harms way."

"That's why you hid us in the Lotus Casino?"

Hades shrugged. "You didn't age. You didn't realize time was passing. I waited for the right time to bring you out."

"But what happened to our mother? Why don't I remember her?"

"Not important," Hades snapped.

" _What_?" Of course it's important. And you had other children—why were we the only ones who were sent away? And who was the lawyer who got us out?"

Hades grit his teeth. "You would do well to listen more and talk less, boy. As for the lawyer…"

Hades snapped his fingers On the top of his throne, a fury began to change until she was a middle-aged man in a pinstriped suit with a briefcase. She—he—looked strange crouching at Hades' shoulder.

"You!" Nico sad

The Fury cackled. "I also do teachers well!"

Nico was trembling. "But why did you free us from the casino?"

"You know why," Hades said. "This son of Poseidon cannot be allowed to be the child of prophecy."

"You should be helping Olympus, not down here," I responded, "You told me four years ago you didn't want a war of the gods because it would backed up the Underworld, and yet you're letting the Olympians fight Typhon who is causing more deaths and destruction than the war itself."

"The boy does have a point," Demeter said.

"When's the last time Olympus ever helped me, half-blood?" Hades demanded. "When's the last child of _mine_ was ever welcomed as a hero?"

"Bianca was!" I responded. "Two winters ago, when she helped us on the quest to save Artemis! And she joined the Hunters to make a difference for her and Nico! And you're showing your gratefulness for it by doing this?" I waved my arms.

"I'm doing this to make things right!" Hades yelled. "And my son Nico—" He looked at him with distaste. "Well, he's not much now, I'll grant you. It would've of been better if Bianca stayed here and train. Either way, give Nico four more years of training. We can hold out that long, surely. Nico will turn sixteen, as the prophecy says, and then _he_ will make the decision that will save the world. And I will king of the gods."

"You're crazy," I said. "Kronos will crush you, right after he finishes pulverizing Olympus."

Hades spread his hands. "Well, you'll get the chance to find out, half-blod. Because you'll be waiting out this war in my dungeons."

"No!" Nico said. "Father, that wasn't our agreement. And you haven't told me everything!"

"I told you all you need to know," Hades said. "As for our agreement, I spoke with Jackson. I did not harm him. You got your information. If you had wanted a better deal, you should've made me swear on the Styx. Now go to your room!" he waved his hand and Nico vanished.

"That boy needs to eat more," Demeter grumbled. "He's too skinny. He needs more cereal."

Persephone rolled her eyes. "Mother, enough with the cereal. My lord Hades, are you sure we can't let this little hero go? He's awfully brave."

"No, my dear. I've spared his life. That's enough."

She shrugged indifferently, "Fine. What's for breakfast? I'm starving."

"Cereal," Demeter said.

 _"Mother!"_ the two women disappeared in a swirl of flowers and wheat.

"Don't feel bad, Percy Jackson," Hades said. "My ghost keep me well informed of Kronos' plans. I can assure you that you had no chance to stop him in time. By tonight, it will be too late for you precious Mount Olympus. The trap will be sprung."

"What trap?" I demanded. "If you know about it, do something! At least let me tell the other gods!"

Hades smiled. "You are spirited. I'll give you credit for that. Have fun in my dungeon. We'll check on you again in—oh, fifty or sixty years."


	8. I Take the Worst Bath Ever

**Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also if you haven't read them yet read 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Early Adventures' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Sea of Monsters' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Titan's Curse' and 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Magical Labyrinth' as well as the one shots 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Stolen Chariot' The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Sword of Hades', and The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Bronze Dragon' before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned. Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

* * *

 **I Take the Worst Bath Ever**

Hades didn't disarm me of my thermos, not that it matters. My cell had no bars, no windows, not even a door. The skeletal guards shoved me straight through a wall and it became solid behind me.

I sat down in a meditated yoga stance trying to conserve any air I had, hoping Nico can come through in time to save me from suffocating to death.

Normally I would be mad at the kid, but I get what he's coming from. He thought he could find out about his past, and Hades fooled him. No wonder Bianca decided to join the Hunters.

Besides, out of it, I got info as well. I found out why Demeter was here (Nico actually told me that she was here back in the tunnel), and what Hades had planned for the war (stupid if you asked me. Not to mention Hades confirmed that there was a trap Kronos had in store.

I don't remember dozing off. Then again, it must've been about seven in the morning, mortal time, and I'd been through a lot.

I dreamed I was on a porch of Rachel's beach house in St. Thmas. The sun was rising over the Caribbean. Dozens of wooded islands dotted the sea, and white sails across the water. There was also a smell of salt water from the sea which made me missed it.

Rachel's parents sat at the patio table while a personal chef fixed them omelets. Mr. Dare was dressed in a white linen suit. He was reading _The_ _Wall Street Journal_. The lady across the table was Mrs. Dare, though all I could see of her were hot pink fingernails and the cover of _Condé Nast Traveler_. Why she'd be reading about vacations while she was on vacation, I wasn't sure.

Rachel stood at the porch railing and sighed. She wore Bermuda shorts and her Van Gogh T-shirt.

I wonder if she was thinking about me, and how much it sucked that I wasn't with them on vacation. I know that's what _I_ was thinking.

Then the scene changed. I was in St. Louis, standing down under the Arch. I'd been there before. I jumped off from the observation deck to the Mississippi River.

Over the city, a thunderstorm boiled—a wall of absolute black with lightning streaking across the sky. A few blocks away, swarms of emergency vehicles gathered with their lights flashing. A column of dust rose from a mound of rubble, which I realized was a collapsed skyscraper.

A nearby reporter was yelling into her microphone: "Officials are describing this as a structural failure, Dan, though no one seems to know if it is related to the storm conditions."

Wind whipped her hair. The temperature was dropping rapidly like ten degrees just since I'd been standing there.

"Thankfully, the building had been abandoned for demolition," she said. "But police have evacuated all nearby buildings for fear the collapsed might trigger—"

She faltered as a mighty groan cut through the sky. A blast of lightning hit the center of the darkness. The entire city shook. The air glowed, and every hair on my body stood up. The blast was so powerful I knew it had to be Zeus' master bolt. It should have vaporize its target, but the dark cloud only staggered backward. A smoky fist appeared out of the clouds. It smashed another tower, and the whole thing collapsed like children blocks.

The reporter screamed. People ran through the streets. Emergency lights flashed. I saw a streak of a silver chariot pulled by reindeer. It was Artemis, riding the storm, shooting shafts of moonlight into the darkness. A fiery comet crossed her path—most likely her twin brother Apollo.

One thing was clear: Typhon had made it to the Mississippi River. He was halfway across the U.S., leaving destruction in his wake, and the gods were barely slowing him down.

The mountain of darkness loomed above me. A foot the size of Yankee Stadium was about to smash me when a voice hissed, _"Percy!"_

I lunged blindly. Before I was fully awake, I had Nico pinned to the floor of the cell with the edge of my sword at his throat.

"Nico!" I responded retreating my sword. "Sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"it's okay," Nico croaked as I let go so his throat could recover. "You were right. I should have listened to you."

"It's okay. We got what we need out of Hades," I responded. "I take it the plan worked?"

Nico nodded. "Bob is waiting for us."

I smirked. Last winter Nico Thalia Bianca and I fought Kronos' third brother Iapetus and I managed to fool him into _taking a dive_ into the River of Lethe otherwise known as the River of Forgetfulness (Long story). Anyways, Iapetus' memory as a Titan was erased including his name and he took on the persona Bob, a Titan servant of the underworld.

"Listen Percy, if you don't want to continue our plan to defeat Kronos, I won't blame you," Nico said.

I remembered the dream vision of Typhon. "Thanks, Nico, but we've gotten too far to quit now and Olympus is going to need every bit of power we can gain to save it," I said.

Nico nodded. He pointed at the wall. A whole section vanished, revealing a corridor with a giant waiting. The guy had pure silver eyes, his face was covered with scraggily beard, and he was still wearing a ripped prison clothes.

"Friend!" he cheered as he came in and hug me. Let me tell you, a Titan's bear hug was worse than a Cyclops bear hug.

"Hey, Bob! Ouch! You can let me go!" I winced.

"Bob, we need to get out of here," Nico said, "Remember, the plan?"

"Right! Plan to help friends save the world," Bob said.

Well Bob turned out to be a great deal of help. Nico and I rode on his shoulders as he charged out of the Palace. Litterally. The guy took down every skeleton that tried to stop him.

If you haven't guess, this was our plan. Actually, I wanted to summon Mrs. O'Leary, but Nico thought it might be a bad idea incase Hades did hold me in the dungeons, and he was right. If Mrs. O'Leary was in there with me, I would have been squashed to death. Not to mention a hellhound in the holding cell might be suspicious. So instead, Bob was our main escape plan—at least part of it.

The sound of gongs rolled across the fields by time we made it there. Ahead loomed the walls of Erebos.

"Percy, now," Nico said.

I did my loudest Taxi whistle and soon Mrs. O'Leary bounded out of nowhere and helped us out. Although she apparently got the idea that Bob was a monster.

"No doggie! Get off!" Bob yelled.

"Mrs. O'Leary! Down girl! Bob is not a threat!" I ordered.

Mrs. O'Leary eventually calmed down and Nico and I switched from riding on Bob to riding Mrs. O'Leary.

"Okay, Bob! Lead the way!" I said.

"Right!" Bob said as he charged forward and Mrs. O'Leary followed him. At least now Bob can go full strength without having to worry about Nico and me.

We charged through the EZ-DEATH LINE, sending guards sprawling and causing more alarms to blare. Cerberus barked, but he sounded more excited than angry, like: _Can I play too?_

Fortunately he didn't follow us, and Mrs. O'Leary and Bob continue until we were far far up river and the fires of Erebos had disappeared in the murk.

Nico and I slid off Mrs. O'Leary on the black sand.

"Bob guard the area!" I ordered.

"Sure thing!" Bob responded.

"Okay Nico, we're at the river. You need to tell me what to do," I responded staring at the river of Styx. Let me tell you, the Styx doesn't look any cleaner than it did the first time I saw it. There were broken toys, ripped up college deplomas, wilted homecoming corsages—all the dreams people had thrown away as they'd passed from life into death.

"You have to prepare yourself first," Nico told me, "or the river will destroy you. It will burn away your body and soul."

"How do I do that?" I asked.

"There is only one way to stay anchored to your mortal life. You have to…"

He glanced behind me and his eyes widened. I turned and found myself face-to-face with a Greek Warrior.

The guy was tall and buff, with a cruel scarred face and closely shaved black hair. He wore a tunic and bronze armor. He held a plume war helm under his arm. His eyes were human—pale green like a shallow sea—and a bloody arrow stuck out of his left calf, just above the ankle.

"Achilles," I said.

The ghost that was the former great warrior of all time nodded. "I warned the other one not to follow my path. Now I will warn you."

"Luke? You spoke to Luke?"

"Do not do this," he said. "It will make you powerful. But it will also make you weak. Your prowess in combat will be beyond any mortal, but your weakness, your failings will increase as well."

"I know about the weakness, sir," I responded, "I read all about it from a book given to me by the Son of Apollo gifted with the powers to see into the future. But Luke—he was like a brother to me and Kronos took him from me. This might be my best chance of stopping Kronos from taking away the rest of my family."

Achilles lowered his head. "Let the gods witness I tried. Hero, if you must do this, concentrate on your mortal point. Imagine one spot on your body that will remain vulnerable. This is the point where your soul will anchor your body to the world. It will be your greatest weakness, but also your only hope. No man may be completely invulnerable. Lose sight of what keeps you mortal, and the River Styx will burn you to ashes. You will cease to exist."

"Thank you, Great Achilles," I bowed in respect.

This made Achilles smile. "Prepare yourself, boy. Whether you survive this or not, you have sealed your doom!"

With that he vanished.

"Percy, are you sure?" Nico asked.

"Yeah," I responded.

First to prepare myself, I thought of myself in armor to pick the best protected spot. I don't want it to be in any blind spots, so anywhere in my back was out of the question.I don't want it to be my shield arm. If I lose it will be vulnerable. I thought about on my shield arm where my wrist watch was at but then I realize I lose my shield it will be vulnerable. So then I decided it should be my arm pit right where the armor latched under my Shield arm. It undignified, but it was perfect. No one thing of hitting there.

I took off my shield watch and thermos and handed it to Nico as I concentrated on that one spot and pictured it attach to a bungee cord connecting me to the world. I stepped into the river.

Imagine jumping into a pit of boiling acid. Now multiply that pain time fifty. You still won't be close to understanding what it felt like to swim in the Styx. I planned to walk in slow and courageous like a real hero. As soon as the water touched my legs, my muscles turned to jelly and I fell face first into the current.

I submerged completely. For the first time in my life, I couldn't breathe underwater, and my four years as a swim meet champ did not help either. I finally understood the panic of drowning. Every nerve in my body burned. I was dissolving in the water. I saw faces—Rachel, Grover, Tyson my mother, Thalia, all my friends in Camp Half-Blood, even Luke before Kronos took possession, but they faded as soon as they appeared.

They were pleading to me to make it through this, but I was losing the fight. The pain was too much. My hands and feet were melting into the water, my soul was being ripped from my body. I couldn't remember who I was.

 _The cord,_ a familiar voice said. _Remember your lifeline, dummy!_

Suddenly there was a tug in my armpit, right where I was concentrating on. The current pulled at me but it wasn't carrying me anymore. I imagine the string in my armpit, keeping me tied to the shore.

"Hold on, Seaweed Brain." It was Annabeth's voice, much clearer now. You're not getting away from me that easy."

The cold strengthened.

I could see Annabeth now—standing barefoot above me on the canoe lake pier. It seemed I'd fallen out of my canoe. She was reaching out her had to haul me up, and she was trying not to laugh. She wore her orange camp T-shirt and jeans. Her hair was tucked up in her Yankees cap, which was strange because that should have made her invisible.

"Come on. Take my hand." She smiled.

Memories came flooding back to me—sharper and more colorful. I stopped dissolving. My name is Percy Jackson. I reached up and took Annabeth's hand.

Suddenly I burst out of the river. I collapsed on the sand, and Nico scrambled back in surprise.

"Friend!" Bob yelled. "Are you okay? Are you in pain?"

My arms were bright red. I felt like every inch of my body had been broiled over a slow flame.

I looked for Annabeth, though I knew she wasn't here. It seemed so real.

"I'm fine… I think." The color of my skin turned back to normal. The pain subsided. Mrs. O'Leary came up and sniffed me with concern. Apparently, I smelled really interesting.

"Do you feel stronger?" Nico asked.

Before I could decide _what_ I felt, a voice boomed, "THERE!"

An army of the dead marched toward us. A hundred skeletal Roman legionnaires led the way with shields and spears. Behind them came an equal number of British redcoats with bayonets fixed. In the middle of the host, Hades himself rode a black and gold chariot puled by nightmare horses, their eyes ad manes smoldering with fire.

"You will not escape me this time, Percy Jackson!" Hades bellowed. "Destroy him!"

"Father, no!" Nico shouted, but it was too late. The front line of Roman zombies lowered their spears and advanced.

Mrs. O'Leary growled as Bob got ready to defend. Maybe that's what set me off. I didn't want them hurting my dg and friends.

I yelled and the River Styx exploded. A black tidal wave smashed into the legionnaires. Spears and shields flew everywhere. Roman zombies began to dissolve, smoke coming off their bronze helmets.

The redcoats lowered their bayonets, but I didn't wait for them. I charged.

Eve with a hundred muskets fired at me point range, most of them either missed or bounced off my skin. It was as if I was wearing the Nemean Lion Fur coat Jacket (believe me I know what that's like). I crashed into their line and started hacking with Riptide. Bayonets jabbed. Swords slashed. Guns reloaded and fired, and the whole time I kept moving all over the place preventing them from hitting me while at the same time making it hard for them to find my weak spot.

I whirled through the ranks destroying them one after the other. My mind went on autopilot: stab, dodge, cut, deflect, roll. Riptide was no longer a sword. It was an arc of pure destruction.

I broke through the enemy line and leaped into the black chariot. Hades raised his staff. A bolt of dark energy shot toward me, but I deflected it off my blade and slammed it into him. The god and I both tumbled out of the chariot.

The next thing I knew; my knee was planted on Hades' chest. I was holding the color of his royal robes in one fist, and the tip of my sword was poised right over his face.

Silence. The army did nothing to defend their master. I glanced back and realized why. There was nothing left of them but weapons in the sand and piles of smoking, empty uniforms. I had destroyed them all.

Hades swallowed. "Now, Jackson, listen here…"

"No you listen!" I responded, "I'll let you go, but first tell me about that trap!"

Hades melted into nothing, leaving me holding empty black robes.

I got to my feet, breathing heavily. Now that the danger was over, I realized how tired I was. This was the payment for taking a swim in the Styx. Every muscle in my body ached. I looked down at my clothes. They were slashed to pieces and full of bullet holes, but none were near my weak point, thank gods.

Nico's mouth hung open. "You just… with a sword… you just—"

"Make the skeleton army disappeared," Bob said.

"the river worked," I said.

Mrs. O'Leary barked happily and wagged her tail. She bounded around, sniffing empty uniforms and hunting for bones. I lifted Hades' robes. I could still see the tormented faces shimmering in the fabric.

I walked to the edge of the river. "Be free."

I dropped the robe into the water and watched it swirl away, dissolving in the current

"Go back to your father," I told Nico. "Tell him he owes me for letting him go. Find out what's going to happen to Mount Olympus and convince him to help."

Nico stared at me. "I… I can't. He'll hate me now. I mean… even more."

"Just go back to your father," I said, trying not to sound harsh. "Work on him. You're the only person who might be able to get him to listen."

"That's a depressing thought." Nico sighed as he handed me my thermos and wristwatch. "All right. I'll do my best. Besides, he's still hiding something from me about my mom. Maybe I can find out what. But what about Bob here? He can't stay here for sure?"

I looked at Bob. He might be able to fit in the Orpheus tunnel, plus, there's a chance he can still use a spear. It would be risky to have him fight Titans, but maybe he can watch over the Empire State Building.

"Hey Bob, you want to take a field trip outside the Underworld?" I asked.

Bob beamed. "Really?"

"Yeah, I got a special job only you could do, are you up to it?"

"Yeah! I will help," Bob agreed.

I climbed onto Mrs. O'Leary's back. "Then let's get going!"


	9. I Tried to Take the Blame for Annabeth

**Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also if you haven't read them yet read 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Early Adventures' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Sea of Monsters' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Titan's Curse' and 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Magical Labyrinth' as well as the one shots 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Stolen Chariot' The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Sword of Hades', and The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Bronze Dragon' before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned. Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

* * *

 **I Tried to Take the Blame for Annabeth**

I love New York. You can pop out of the Underworld in central park, head down Fifth Avenue with a hellhound and Titan following you, and nobody would think twice. Of course, the Mist helped. I used it to make _Bob_ look like a fifteen-foot float to the mortals and Mrs. O'Leary a truck.

I took the risk of using my mom's cell phone to call Annabeth for the second time. I'd called her once from the tunnel but only reached her voice mail. I'd gotten surprisingly good reception, seeing I was at the Mythological center of the world and all, but I didn't want to see what my mom's roaming charges were going to be.

This time, Annabeth picked up.

"Hey," I said. "You get my message?"

"Percy, where have you been? Your message said almost nothing! We've been worried sick!"

"I'll fill you in later," I said, though how I was going to do that I had no idea. "Where are you?"

"We're on our way. Almost to Queens—Midtown Tunnel."

"Thalia and the Hunters?"

"They're on their way."

"Did you bring me some armor?"

"Yeah! But, Percy, what are you planning? We've left the camp virtually undefended, and there's no way the gods—"

"Trust me," I said, "I'll see you there. And I'll be bringing an extra reinforcement."

I hung up. My hands were trembling with anticipation of what I was about to do. I doubt the Styx will save me from my fate, but at least when it comes down to it, it will at least help me last until I fight Kronos.

I asked Annabeth about the armor because, to rephrase what I said earlier if I lose my shield then all it would take is one false move and I'm dead and I planned to at least survive until I face off with Kronos for the last time.

It was late afternoon when the taxi dropped me at the Empire State Building. Mrs. O'Leary and Bob bounded up and down Fifth Avenue. Bob was the first to make it, but only because Mrs. O'Leary kept licking every car and hotdog stand she could find.

"That was fun! When can I try that again?" Bob asked.

"Not now," I responded, "Right now, I need to guard the entrance without blocking it."

Bob nodded and stood guard at the building. I whistle for her to heal as three white vans pulled up to the curb. They said _Delphi Strawberry Service_ , which was the cover name for Camp Half-Blood. I'd never seen all three vans in the same place at once, though I knew they shuttled our fresh produce into the city.

The first van was driven by Argus, our many-eyed security chief. The other two were driven by harpies, who are basically demonic human/chicken hybrids with bad attitudes. We used the harpies mostly for cleaning the camp, but they did pretty well in midtown traffic too.

The doors slid open. A bunch of campers climbed out, some of them looking a little green from the long drive. I was glad so many had come: Pollux, Castor, Silenna Beauregard, Beckendorf, the Stoll Brothers, Michael Yew, Katie Gardner, and Annabeth along with most of their siblings. Chiron came out of the van last. His horse-half was compacted into his magical wheelchair, so he used the handicap lift. The Ares cabin wasn't here, but neither was Chris, so I guess he was trying to calm Clarisse down to help us out. Besides, it was hard to be angry when I had a fifteen-foot-tall Titan on our side.

I did a head count: Fourty-two campers in all.

Not many to fight a war, but it was still the largest group of half-bloods I'd ever seen gathered I one place outside camp. Everyone looked scared, mostly because Bob was there.

"Percy, what is _he_ doing here?" Annabeth asked snapping me from my daze when I saw her. She was dressed in black camouflage with Hal's knife strapped to her arm and her laptop bag slung over her shoulder—ready for stabbing or surfing the Internet, whichever came first. For some reason when I saw her, I thought about my strange vision that pulled me out of the river of Styx.

"He's here to help," I said, "His memory is still wiped from the River of Lethe."

"Percy, you know who he was, _right_?" Annabeth asked.

"That's why he's standing guard at the Empire State building from ground level," I explained. "He's going to be our ground support, right Bob?"

"Right!" Bob responded. "I'm happy to help my new friends."

I turned to the rest of the group. "See, guys! _Bob_ means no harm. Thanks for coming, everyone. Chiron, after you."

My old mentor shook his head as he lend me my armor. "I came to wish you luck, my boy. But I make it a point never to visit Olympus unless I am summoned."

"But you're our leader."

He smiled. "I am your trainer, your teacher. That is not the same as being your leader. I will go gather what allies I can. It may not be too late to convince my brother centaurs to help. Also, Thalia and the rest of the Hunters will be here in a few hours. They were on their way to New York when we re-contact them. Meanwhile, _you_ call the campers here, Percy. _You_ are the leader."

I wanted to protest, but everybody was looking at me expectantly, even Annabeth.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, like I told Annabeth on the phone, something bad is going to happen tonight. Some kind of trap. We may have a Titan on our side but we need more divine help. That's why we've got to get an audience with Zeus and convinced him to defend the city. Remember, we can't take no for an answer."

I asked Argus to stay here for a bit and Bob to watch Mrs. O'Leary. Then I strapped on my chest plate. When the Celestial bronze touched my vulnerable spot, I felt a shot of electricity hitting every nerve in my body. I tried to hide it while feeling was glad as the armor protected.

Chiron shook my hand. "You'll do well, Percy. Just remember your strengths and beware of your weaknesses."

It sounded eerily close to what Achilles had told me. I remembered that Chiron had taught Achilles. I nodded and tried to give him a confident smile.

"Let's go," I told the campers.

A security guard was sitting behind the desk in the lobby, reading a big black book with a flower covered. He glanced up when we all filled in with our weapons and armor clanking. "School group? We're about to close up."

"No," I said. "Six-hundredth floor."

He checked us out. His eyes were pale blue and his head was completely bald. I couldn't tell if he was human or not, but he saw our weapons. Not a surprise. The security around here are normally humans who could see through the Mist."

"There is no six-hundredth floor, kid." He said it like it was a required line he didn't believe. "Move along."

I leaned across the desk. "Forty demigods attract an awful lot of monsters. You really want us hanging out in your lobby?"

He thought about that. Then he hit a buzzard and the security gate a swung open. "Make it quick."

I tossed him a golden drachma and we marched through.

We decided it would take two trips to get everybody up in the elevator. I went with the first group as the elevator music played that old disco song, "Stayin' Alive." A terrifying image flashed through my mind of Apollo in bell-bottom pants and a slinky silk shirt.

I was glad when the elevator doors finally dinged open. In front of us, a path of floating stones led through the clouds up to Mount Olympus, hovering six thousand feet over Manhattan.

I'd seen Olympus several times, but it still took my breath away. The mansion glittered gold and white against the side of the mountain. Gardens bloomed on a hundredth terraces. Scented smoke rose from braziers that lined with winding streets. And right at the top of the snow-capped crest rose the main palace of the gods. It looked majestic as ever, but something was wrong. Then I realized the mountain was silent—no music, no voices, no laughter.

Annabeth studied me. "You look… different," she decided. "Where exactly did you go?"

The elevator doors opened again, and the second group of half-bloods joined us.

"Tell you later," I said. "Come on."

We made our way across the sky bridge into the streets of Olympus. The shops were closed. The parks were empty. A couple of Muses sat on the bench strumming flaming lyres, but their hearts didn't seem to be into it. A lone Cyclops swept the street with an uprooted oak tree. A minor god spotted us from a balcony and ducked inside, closing his shutters.

We passed under a big marble archway with the statues of Zeus and Hera on either side. Annabeth made a face at the queen of the gods.

"Hate her," she muttered.

"How bad were her curses?" I asked. Last year, Annabeth had gotten on Hera's bad side, but Annabeth hadn't really talked about it since.

"Just little stuff so far," she said. "Her sacred animal is the cow, right?"

"Right."

"So she sends cows after me."

I tried not to smile. "Cows? In San Francisco?"

"Oh, yeah. Usually I don't see them, but the cows leave me little presents all over the place—in our backyard, on the sidewalk, in the school hallways. I have to be careful where I step."

Too me it didn't sound much like a curse. Then again I'm not exactly the one to talk.

Ares cursed me to where I couldn't use my sword in battle in hopes to winning up until the battle against Atlas. After that it seemed the curse was no longer effective because I was able to use Riptide without any problems during the whole war. Although that might be because Hera _claimed_ she helped Annabeth and me during our quest in the Labyrinth. She wasn't clear how exactly she helped.

"Look!" Pollux cried, pointing toward the horizon. "What is _that_?"

We all froze. Blue lights were streaking across the evening sky toward Olympus like tiny comets. They seemed to be coming from all over the city, heading straight toward the mountain. As they got close, they fizzled out. We watch them for several minutes and they didn't seem to do any damage, but still it was strange.

"Like infrared scopes," Michael Yew muttered. "We're being targeted."

"Let's get to the palace," I said.

No one was guarding the hall of gods but I knew the place wasn't totally vacant. The gold-and-silver doors stood wide open. Our footsteps echoed as we walked into the throne room.

Of course, "room" doesn't really cover it. The place was the size of Madison Square Garden. High above, the blue ceiling glittered with constellations. Twelve giant empty thrones stood in a U around the hearth. In one corner, a house-size globe of water hovered in the air, and inside wham my old friend the Ophiotaurus, half-cow, half-serpent.

 _"Moooo!"_ she said happily, turning in a circle.

Despite all the serious stuff going on, I had to smile.

Two years ago we'd spent a lot of time trying to save the Ophiotaurus from the Titans, and I'd gotten kind of fond of him and named him Tauro. He seemed to like me too and enjoy his new name.

"Hey, Tauro," I said. "They treating you okay?"

 _"Mooo,"_ Tauro agreed.

We walked toward the thrones, and a woman's voice said, "Hello again, Percy Jackson. You and you friends are welcome."

Hestia stood by the hearth, poking the flames with a stick. She wore the same kind of simple brown dress as she had done before, but she was a grown woman now.

I bowed in respect. "Lady Hestia."

My friends followed my example.

Hestia regarded me with her red glowing eyes. "I see you went through with your plan. You bear the curse of Achilles.

The other campers started muttering among themselves: _What did she say? What about Achilles._

"You must be careful," Hestia said. "You gained much on your journey, but you have yet to fully understand your past with Luke."

I frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Think of what you know about him, and see how you can truly help him before you face him," Hestia responded.

"Um, Lady Hestia, I'm grateful for the advice, but we've come on urgent business. We need to see—"

"We know what you need," a man's voice said. I shuddered, because it was the voice of someone I feared of confronting since Kronos' took possession of Luke's body.

A god shimmered into existence next to Hestia. He looked about twenty-five, with curly salt-and-pepper hair and elfish features. He wore a military pilot's flight suit, with tiny bird's wings fluttering on his helmet and his black leather boots. In the crook of his arm was a long staff entwined with two living serpents.

"I will leave you now," Hestia said. She bowed to the aviator and disappeared into smoke. I understood why she was so anxious to go. If it wasn't for the fact I'm here on a mission, I would go to, because Hermes, the God of Messengers, did not look happy.

"Hell, Percy." His brow furrowed with annoyance. He probably could tell I had took a swim in the Styx too. Either way, I was fighting the urge to back down because if I did, I would look weak in front of my friends, and with the Titan's coming and everyone already worried and scared, that's the last thing I should do.

I bowed respectfully. "Lord Hermes. George, Martha, it's good to see you two again."

 _Thank you, Percy,_ Martha responded.

 _Did you bring us a rat?_ George argued.

 _George, stop it,_ Martha said. _He's busy!_

 _Too busy for rats?_ George said. _That's sad._

I decided it was better not to get into it with George. "Lord Hermes, I have a message for Zeus."

Hermes' eyes were steely cold. "I am his messenger. May I take a message?"

Behind me, the other demigods shifted restlessly. This wasn't going as planned.

"You guys," I said. "Why don't you do a sweep the city? Check the defenses. See who's left in Olympus, and keep an eye out for Thalia and the rest of the Hunters. Meet Annabeth and me back here in thirty minutes."

"Are you sure?" Silena asked.

"That's a good idea," Annabeth said. "Connor and Travis, you two lead."

The Stolls seemed to like that—getting handed an important responsibility right in front of their dad. They usually never led anything except toilet paper raids. "We're on it!" Travis said. They herded the others out of the throne room, leaving Annabeth and me with Hermes.

"My lord," Annabeth said. "Kronos is going to attack New York. You must suspect that. My _mother_ must have foreseen it."

"Your mother," Hermes grumbled. He scratched his back with his caduceus, and George and Martha muttered _Ow, ow, ow_. "Don't get me started on your mother, young lady. She's the reason I'm here at all. Zeus didn't want any of us to leave the front line. But your mother kept pestering him nonstop, 'It's a trap, it's a diversion, blah, blah, blah'. She wanted to come back herself, but Zeus was not going to let his number one strategist leave his side while we're battling Typhon. And so naturally he sent _me_ to talk to you."

"But it _is_ a trap!" Annabeth insisted. "Is Zeus blind?"

Thunder rolled the sky.

"I'd watch the comments, girl," Hermes warned. Zeus is not blind or deaf."

 _Ignorant as Hades though,_ I thought.

"He has not left Olympus completely undefended," Hermes said as I was about to speak up, "And no, Percy, I don't just mean Hestia."

"But there are these blue lights—"

"Yes, yes. I saw them. Some mischief by that insufferable goddess of magic, Hecate, I wager, but you may have noticed they aren't doing any damage Olympus has strong magical wards. Besides, Aeolus, the King of the Winds, has sent his most powerful minions to guard the citadel. No one save the gods can approach Olympus from the air. They would be knocked out of the sky. If Kronos wants Olympus, he'll have to march through the entire city with his army and take the elevators! Can you see him doing this?"

I wanted to argue against this, but I see no way to win, but I still wanted to say something.

"Lord Hermes, about the Titan guarding the doors," I said. "I would appreciate if he's left a secret from Zeus until he's proven himself in the battlefield."

I explained to Hermes about Bob's situation. When I was done, Hermes expression didn't seem to have change for the worse, or for the better.

"That's a risky move you have done bringing Iapetus with you, Percy Jackson. The power of the River of Lethe has a tendency to be tricky on those that aren't dead," Hermes said.

I frowned. "You mean Bob's memories could still return?"

"Not completely, more like brief flashes," Hermes said, "But I' sure you already knew since you're good pals with Hades' kids."

I frowned even more. "What does Bianca and Nico have to do with the power of the River of Lethe?"

Hermes didn't reply, but instead said, "I'll keep your Titan _pal_ a secret, but if you know what's best, Percy Jackson, I would keep him as far from his brother as possible. He might be proven a powerful ally while we fight Typhon, but if he finds out who he really is, then you better hope his loyalty is still with you."

In the corner, Tauro mooed sadly.

"Please, Hermes," Annabeth said. "You said your mother wanted to come. Did she give you any messages for us?"

Hermes started muttering about his job as messengers of the gods before giving the message, "Your mother said to warn you that you are on your own—although with _Bob_ with you, I guess that's not completely true. Anyways, you must hold Manhattan without the help of the gods. She also said you should try plan twenty-three. She said you know what that meant."

Annabeth's face paled. Obviously she knew what it meant, and she didn't like it.

"Last thing," Hermes looked at me. "She said to tell Percy: 'Remember the rivers.' And, um something about staying away from her daughter."

I'm not sure whose face was redder: Annabeth's or mine.

"Thank you, Hermes," Annabeth said. "And I… I wanted to say… I'm sorry about Luke."

The god's expression hardened like he'd turned to marble. "You should've left that subject alone."

Annabeth stepped back nervously. "Sorry?"

"SORRY doesn't cut it!"

George and Martha curled around the caduceus, which shimmered and change into something that looked suspiciously like a high voltage cattle prod.

"You should've saved him when you had the chance," Hermes growled at Annabeth, "You had the chance and failed!"

I didn't know what he meant, but I knew Annabeth was in trouble, so I stepped between them.

"Get out of the way Jackson!" Hermes said.

"NO!" I responded. "I had as much blame for what happened to Luke. So if you wanted to punish Annabeth, then you have to punish me too!"

I had almost forgotten that I was 99% invulnerable and that my only vulnerable spot was protected by celestial bronze chest plate, but I didn't care.

Hermes lowered the cattle prod, and it turned back to a staff.

"You're right Percy Jackson, you do have as much blame," Hermes said, "But because you bare the curse of Achilles, I must spare you. You are in the hands of the Fates now. I will leave you now. I have a war to fight.

He began to shine. I turned away and made sure Annabeth did the same, because she was still frozen in shock as Hermes gone supernova before he was gone.

Annabeth sat at the floor at her mother's throne and cried.

"Annabeth," I said. "What happened to Luke isn't your fault."

Annabeth wiped her eyes. She stared at the hearth like it was her own funeral pyre.

"Percy, what did Hermes and Hestia meant by you bearing the curse of Achilles. Did you… did you bathe in the River of Styx?"

I guess this was a topic I couldn't dodge anymore. At least not with Annabeth. She knew just as much about the Greek stories as I did.

So, I told her about my field trip with Nico: from how we went to visit May Castellan again, to me defeating Hades and his army. Only parts I left out was me freezing up when May's gone crazier than usual and the vision of Annabeth pulling me out of the river.

Annabeth shook her head in disbelief. "Do you have _any_ _idea_ how dangerous that was?"

"I didn't have much of a choice," I said. "Annabeth, the curse is the reason Luke didn't die when Kronos possessed him."

"You mean… he went to the Styx as well," Annabeth said.

I nodded.

"So then, why did you request your chest plate?" Annabeth asked.

"To protect my Achilles Heel," I said, "My vulnerable spot."

"Where?" Annabeth demanded.

I lifted up one of my arms and pointed in the area of my armpit where the armor covers it. It didn't seemed like a good idea, but if I couldn't trust Annabeth, who can I trust.

"Your armpit?" Annabeth asked in disgust. Like I said before, the armpit is not exactly the most dignified places.

"I figured with my shield and armor, it would be protected until my final battle with Kronos," I responded. "And it's not any of my blind spots so surprise attacks involving anything with a weapon would be difficult."

"Clever," Annabeth admitted. "Anyways, my mom mentioned—"

"Plan Twenty-Three."

She rummages in her pack and pulled out Daedalus' laptop. The blue Delta symbol glowed on the top when she booted it up. She opens a few files and started to read.

"Here it is," she said. "Gods, we have a lot of work to do."

"One of Daedalus' inventions?"

"A lot of inventions… dangerous ones. If my mother want me to use this plan, she must think things are very bad." She looked at me. "What about her message to you: 'Remember the rivers'? What does that mean?"

"Probably River Spirits," I said. "Hudson and East River most likely."

Just then the Stoll brothers ran in to the throne room.

"You need to see this," Connor said. _"Now."_

The blue lights in the sky stopped, so at first I didn't understand what the problem was.

The other campers had gathered in a small park at the edge of the mountain. They were clustered at the guardrail, looking down at Manhattan. The railing was lined with those tourist binoculars, where you could deposit one golden drachma and see the city. Campers were using every single one.

I looked down at the city. I could see almost everything from here. It seemed normal, but there was one thing wrong that I realized immediately.

"I don't… hear anything," Annabeth said.

She was right, and it wasn't just Manhattan. The whole city was silent.

"This is bad," I said. "Manhattan is never quiet much less the whole city of New York!"

I shoved Michael Yew away from the binoculars and took a look.

In the streets below, traffic had stopped. Pedestrians were lying on the sidewalks, or curled up in doorways. There was no sign of violence, no wrecks, nothing like that. It was as if all the people in New York had simply decided t stop whatever they were doing and pass out.

"Are they dead?" Silena asked in astonishment.

"I don't think so," Beckendorf said.

Ice coated my stomach. A line from the prophecy rang in my ears: _And see the world in endless sleep_. I remembered Grover's story about meeting the god Morpheus in Central Park. _You're lucky I'm saving my energy for the main event._

"Beckendorf is right," I said, "Morpheus has put the entire Island of Manhattan to sleep. The invasion started."

"Not everyone in Manhattan," someone said.

I tuned and draw my sword to see a girl with dark silky hair with dark eyes, olive skin wearing silver and black clothes along with a silver bow and a quiver of arrows. It was Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades and Nico's sister.

"But you're right, the invasion has started," Bianca said, "Come on. Thalia and the rest of the hunters are waiting for us."

* * *

 **A/N:** Just to be clear, when Percy thought, _Ignorant as Hades though,_ He was comparing Zeus's ignorance to Hades and not cussing.


	10. Sand Dollars Are Really Resourceful

**Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also if you haven't read them yet read 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Early Adventures' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Sea of Monsters' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Titan's Curse' and 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Magical Labyrinth' as well as the one shots 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Stolen Chariot' The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Sword of Hades', and The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Bronze Dragon' before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned. Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

* * *

 **Sand Dollars Are Really Resourceful**

Good thing there were hunters that knew about Bob, otherwise war would have broken out in front of the Empire State Building before the Titan army even got here.

We found thirty adolescent girls dressed almost the same clothes as Bianca but instead of black they had white shirts and silver camouflage pants and combat boots. They all had swords at their sides, quivers to their backs, and bows at ready. A pack of white timber wolves milled around their feet and many of the girls had hunting falcons on their arms.

The girl in the lead had spiky black hair and black leather jacket. She wore a silver circlet on her head like a princess' tiara, which didn't match her skull earrings or her _Death to Barbie_ T-shirt showing a little Barbie doll with an arrow through its head.

"Thalia!" Annabeth cried when we saw our childhood friend and sister-figure.

The daughter of Zeus grinned. "The Hunters of Artemis are here to report to duty."

"I'm glad to hear that," I said.

Thalia hugged Annabeth and me. Normally it wasn't allowed for the Hunters of Artemis to hug a male, but Thalia was practically my sister, and Artemis is lenient when it comes to family.

"I see your number of hunters has increased since the Battle of the Labyrinth," I said.

"You don't know the half of it," Bianca said, "By the way, Percy—what's Bob doing here?"

"It's a long story, but hopefully after Nico convince Hades to help in this war, Bob can go back," I responded.

Thalia stared at me with this tense electric blue eyes. Although I was just days away from being older than her, every time she gave me that look I felt like I was still the younger sibling.

"Percy, you seemed—different from last winter," Thalia said.

"I'll tell you later," I responded.

Argus was still waiting for us with his hundred eyes open. Mrs. O'Leary as pigging out at an overturned hot dog stand while the owner was curled up on the sidewalk, sucking his thumb. Bob was standing in front of the doors of the Empire State Building like a doorman.

"So what's the word?" Thalia asked. "I take it you weren't up there for a friendly visit."

Annabeth and I told her about what Hestia and Hermes told us. Argus rolled his eyes in disgust, which looked pretty psychedelic since his whole body swirl.

"You better go back to camp, Argus," I told him. "Guard it the best you can."

He pointed at me and raised his eyebrow quizzically.

"I'm staying," I said.

Argus nodded, like this satisfied him. He looked at Annabeth and drew a circle in the air with his finger.

"Yes," Annabeth agreed. "I think it's time."

"For what?" I asked.

Argus rummaged around in the back of his van. He brought out a bronze shield and passed it to Annabeth. It looked pretty much standard size—the same kind of round shield we always used in capture the flag. But when Annabeth set it on the ground, the reflection on the polish metal changed from sky and buildings to the Statue of Liberty—which wasn't anywhere close to us.

"Whoa," Thalia said.

"One of Daedalus' ideas," Annabeth said, "I had Beckendorf made it incase something like this happened. The shield bends sunlight or moonlight from anywhere in the world to create a reflection. You can literally see any target under the sun r moon, as long as natural lights is touching it."

"Resourceful," I agreed.

"Look," Annabeth sad.

We crowded around—which wasn't easy since there was _now_ over seventy of us and most of the Hunters trying to not to get any closer to the male campers and Aphrodite's kids—as Annabeth concentrated. The image zoomed and spun at first. We were in the Central Park Zoo, then zooming down East 60th, past Bloomingdale's, then turning on Third Avenue.

"Whoa," Connor Stoll said. "Back up. Zoom in right there."

"What?" Annabeth said nervously. "You see invaders?"

"No, right there—Dylan's Candy Bar." Connor grinned at his brother. "Dude, it's open. And _everybody_ is asleep. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

At this point Connor had thirty-one hunters glaring at him, but it was Katie that said something.

"Connor!" Katie scolded. "This is serious. You are not going to loot a candy store in the middle of a war!"

"Sorry," Connor muttered, but he didn't sound very ashamed.

Annabeth passed her hand in front of the shield, and another scene popped up: FDR Drive, looking across the river at Lighthouse Park.

"This will let us see what's going on across the city," she said. "Thank you, Argus. Hopefully we'll see you back at camp… someday."

Argus grunted. He gave me a look that clearly meant _Good luck; you'll need it_ , then climbed into his van. He and the two harpy drivers swerved away, weaving around clusters of idle cars that littered the road.

Pollux crouched next to a sleeping policeman. "I don't get it. Why didn't we fall asleep too? Why just the mortals?"

"This is a huge spell," Silena Beauregard said. "The bigger the spell, the easier it is to resist."

"Not to mention portion of Kronos' army are half-bloods," Thalia reminded us. "The spell must have been meant for mortals."

"Percy," Annabeth called. "You better see this."

The bronze image showed Long Island Sound near La Guardia. A fleet of a dozen speedboats raced through the dark water toward Manhattan. Each boat was packed with demigods in full Greek armor. At the back of the lea boat, a purple banner emblazoned with a black scythe flapped in the night win. I'd never seen that design before, but it wasn't hard to figure out: the battle flag of Kronos.

"Scan the perimeter of the island," I said. "Quick."

Annabeth shifted the scene south to the harbor. A Staten Island Ferry was plowing through the waves near Ellis Island. The deck was crowded with _dracaenae_ and a whole pack of hellhounds. Swimming in front of the ship was a pod of telekhines—sea demons.

The scene shifted again: the Jersey shore, right at the entrance to Lincoln Tunnel. A hundred assorted monsters were marching past the lanes of stopped traffic: giants with clubs, rogue Cyclopes, a few fire-spitting dragons, and just to rub it in, a World War II—era Sherman tank, pushing cars out of its way as it rumbled into the tunnel.

"What's happening with the mortals outside New York?" I said. "Is the whole state asleep?"

Annabeth frowned. "I don't think so, but it's strange. As far as I can tell from these pictures, it's mostly Manhattan that is totally asleep. It's like the whole city is in layers and Manhattan is the main focus. Then there's like a fifty-mile radius around the island where time is running, really, really slow. The closer you get to Manhattan, the slower it is.

She showed me another scene—a New Jersey highway. It was Saturday evening, so the traffic wasn't as bad as it might've been on a weekday. But the drivers seemed to drowsy but still awake as their cars mvig at about one mile per hour. Birds flew overhead in slow motion.

"Kronos," I said. "He's slowing time."

"Hecate might be helping," Katie Gardner said. "Look how the cars are all veering away from City Exits, like they're getting a subconscious message to turn back."

"I don't know," Annabeth sounded frustrated. She _hated_ not knowing. "We shouldn't expect any help coming in though."

I turned to my friends. The Campers looked stunned and scare, and I couldn't blame them. The shield had shown us at least three hundred enemies on the way. There were over seventy of us. And there was no telling when Chiron would get here or how many nature spirits would listen to Grover.

"All right," I said. "We're going to hold Manhattan."

Silena tugged her armor. "Um Percy. Manhattan is huge."

"We have too," Thalia said. "As for the moment, we're the only ones who can."

"The gods of the wind should keep Kronos' forces away from Olympus by air, so he'll try a ground assault," Annabeth said, "We have to cut off the entrances to the island."

"They have boats," Michael Yew pointe out.

I remembered Athena's advice: _Remember the Rivers_. And I still had two of my sanddollars.

"I'll take care of the boats," I said as I patted my pocket, "Hopefully Grover got some Nature Spirits to help defend the parks, and Bob will protect Olympus from here. So that leaves us the bridges and tunnels since they're the most direct route to the Empire State building. Beckendorf, did you bring enough Myrmekes Gunk for each cabin to use?"

"Right here," Beckendorf patted the bag he brought.

"Then hand one to each Cabin Counsellor and to Thalia," I said.

Beckendorf nodded and started handing each one out.

"Phew! This stuff reek," Michael said, "No wonder monsters ignored you and Beckendorf on Kronos' ship."

"It's also dangerous and right now Impossible to get, so use it wisely," Beckendorf reminded him.

"Thalia, you think you and the hunters can slow down a Sherman Tank?" I asked.

Thalia snorted. "Nothing worth trying!"

"Great! Then you and the Hunters take the Lincoln Tunnel," I responded, "Michael, take Apollo's Cabin to the Williamsburg Brige. Katie take Demeter Cabin to take the Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel. Grow thorn bushes, poison ivy, and any vine plants in the tunnel to keep the enemy there! Connor, take half of Hermes Cabin over to the Manhattan Bridge. Travis you take the other half and cover the Brooklyn Bridge. And no stopping for looting and pillaging!"

"Awwww!" the whole Hermes cabin complained.

"Silena, take the Aphrodite crew to Queens-Midtown Tunnel."

"Oh my gods," one of her sisters said. "Fifth Avenue is _so_ on our way! We could accessorize, and monsters, like, _totally_ hate the smell of Givenchy."

I wanted to protest since we had Myrmekes gunk, but I remembered what Beckendorf said about the stuff being impossible to get.

"Alright, if you think the Perfumes would work, get some as well, just leave cash behind," I said. "In fact, if any of you find some Perfumes or colognes or anything strong scented stuff that might disrupt the monsters, grab them and leave cash so we can make the Myrmekes gunk last."

Six of Aphrodite girls stopped listening after I gave them okay as the screech and started kissing me on the chees in excitement.

"Alright, enough!" I closed my eyes, trying to think what I've forgotten. "The Holland Tunnel. Beckenndorf, take Hephaestus there. Use Greek fire, set traps. Whatever you've got."

Beckendorf grunted in approval.

"The 59th Street Bridge—Annabeth—" I said.

"Malcolm, take the Athena Cabin," Annabeth stepped in. "Activate plan twenty-three along the way, just like I showed you. Hold that position."

"You got it," Malcolm said.

"I'll go with Percy," Annabeth said. "Then we'll join you, or we'll wherever we're neede.

Somebody in the back of the group said. "No detours, you two."

There were some giggles, but I decided to let it pass.

"Percy, what about us?" Castor asked as he and Pollux were ready for battle.

I thought for a bit. What can the two sons of Dionysus can do? I turned to Mrs. O'Leary.

I whistle for her and Mrs. O'Leary. She came bounding over.

"Hey, girl," I said. "You remember Grover? The satyr we met in the park?"

 _"WOOF!"_

I hoped that meant _Sure I do!_ And not, _Do you have more hot dogs?_

"Okay… Castor Pollux, I want you two to go with Mrs. O'Leary and find Grover," I said, "Help him with anything he might need. Chances are he'll need help holding some of the parks."

"Right!" Both said.

"You hear that, Mrs. O'Leary," I said. "You good with helping the Dionysus twins!"

Mrs. O'Leary gave me a sloppy wet kiss, which seemed kind of unnecessary.

"What about me?" Bob asked.

"I want you to stay here and guard this building, Bob," I said, "Unless you see one of us, or with Mrs. O'Leary, or with Chiron, you don't let anyone through."

"Right!" Bob responded.

"Alright, now how to contact each other," I said. "Everyone knows Annabeth's number right? If you have to pick up a random phone and call us. Use in once, drop it, then borrow another one if you have to. That should make it harder for the monsters to zero in on you."

The campers grinned as they liked the idea. The hunters didn't say anything about the idea, so I guess they approved it as well.

"Listen guys, I appreciate all of you coming here tonight. We been through a lot more these past four years than we have the nine years I been a camper with you guys. Zeus' Master Bolt and Hades' Helm being stolen, Thalia's tree being poisoned and issuing the quest for the Golden Fleece, Lady Artemis being captured and held by the Titan Atlas, Zoë Nightshade giving her life and giving approval of the Campers and Hunters alliance, and of course the Battle of the Labyrinth. And despite all that, we're still standing. We're still fighting. We're still a family. Even though the prophecy says a child of the Big Three would die hopefully as a hero, if you asked me, we're all great heroes just for fighting for Olympus! So let's show Kronos what Campers of Camp Half-Blood and Hunters of Artemis can do! Let's show all the gods of Olympus what Great Heroes can do! For Olympus!"

"For Olympus!" Everyone cheered.

…

Maybe sending the Dionysus' twins with Mrs. O'Leary wasn't my brightest idea.

Annabeth and I would've had our pick of cars, but they were all wedged in bumper-to-bumper traffic. None of the engines were running, which was weird. I guess Hecate use her magic to have the mortals turn off the ignition before falling asleep, or Morpheus had the power to put engines to sleep as well. Most of the drivers had apparently tried to pull to the curb when they felt themselves passing out, but still the streets were too clogged to navigate.

Finally, we found an unconscious courier leaning against a brick wall, still straddling his red Vespa. We dragged him off the scooter and laid him on the sidewalk.

"Sorry, dude," I said. With any luck, I'd be able to bring his scooter back. If I didn't, it wouldn't hardly matter, because the city would be destroyed.

I drove with Annabeth behind me, holding on to my waist. We zigzagged down Broadway with our engine buzzing through the eerie calm. The only sounds were occasional cellphone ringing—like they were calling out to each other, as if New York had turned into a giant electronic aviary.

Our progress was slow. Every so often we'd come across pedestrians who'd fallen asleep right in front of a car, and we'd moved them just to be safe. Once we stopped to extinguish a pretzel vendor's cart that had caught on fire. A few minutes later we had to rescue a baby carriage that was rolling aimlessly down the street. It turned out there was no baby in it—just somebody's sleeping poodle. Go figure. We packed it safely in a doorway and kept driving.

We were passing Madison Square Park when Annabeth said, "Pull over."

I stopped in the middle of East 23rd. Annabeth jumped off and ran toward the park. By the time I caught up with her, she was staring at a bronze statue on a red marble pedestal.

The dude was sitting in a chair with his legs crossed. He wore an old-fashioned suit—Abraham Lincoln style—with a bow tie and long coattails and stuff. A bunch of bronze books were piled under his chair. He held a writing quill in one hand and a big metal sheet of parchment in the other.

I tried to read the pedestal, which took a while with my Dyslexia. "William H. Seward—hey, wasn't he a minor demigod?"

"Yeah, of Hebe," Annabeth replied, "But we're here for the statue."

She climbed on the park bench and examined the base of the statue.

"Don't tell me he's an automaton," I said.

Annabeth smiled. "Turns out most of the statues in the city are automatons. Daedalus planted them here just in case he needed an army."

"To attack Olympus or defend it?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Either one. That was plan twenty-three. He could activate one statue and it would start activating its brethren all over the city, until there was an army. It's dangerous, though. You know how unpredictable automatons are."

"Uh-huh," I said. We'd had our share of bad experience with them. I also remember the Robert E. Lee statue in Virginia turning out to be an Automaton. "Is it possible Daedalus had Automatons in other cities even outside the state of New York in case of something like this—like say Richmond Virginia?"

"Maybe, if he needed a major army," Annabeth said before giving me a questioning look. "Why do you ask? And why you mention Richmond Virginia?"

"No reason," I replied quickly. "So—how do we turned it on?"

"I think I can… Ah, here we go."

She pressed the tip of Seward's boot and the statue stood up, its quill and paper ready.

"Hello, William," Annabeth greeted.

"Bill," I suggested.

"Bill… oh shut up," Annabeth told me. The statue tilted its head, looking at us with blank metal eyes.

Annabeth cleared her throat. "Hello, er, Governor Seward. Command sequence: Daedalus Twenty-three. Defend Manhattan. Begin Activation."

Seward jumped off his pedestal. He hit the ground so hard his shoes cracked the sidewalk. Then he went clanking off east.

"He's probably going to wake up Confucius," Annabeth guessed. "Hopefully they will defend Manhattan."

Then a ball of green light exploded in the evening sky. Greek fire, somewhere over the East River.

"We have to hurry," I said. And we ran for the Vespa.

We parked outside Battery Park, at the lower tip of Manhattan where the Hudson and East River came together and emptied into the bay.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh yeah, River Spirits will do anything for Sand Dollars," I said, "Just wait here!"

I clambered down the shoreline and waded into the water.

Just for you non-sea-god types out there, don't go swimming in New York Harbor. It may not be as filthy as it was in my mom's day, but it's still dangerous if you're not careful.

I dove into the murk and sank to the bottom. I tried to find the spot where the two rivers' met to form the bay.

I shouted in my best underwater voice. "Hey Hudson River Spirit, East River Spirit, I got two sand dollars for payment if you both do me a huge favor!"

I didn't have to wait long for a response. Two giant forms appeared in front of me. At first they were just brown columns of silt, denser than the water around them. Then they grew legs and greedy faces. Oh yeah, this will work.

The creature on the left—the direction of the East River—looked disturbingly like a telekhines. His face was wolfish. His body was vaguely like a seal's—sleek black with flipper hands and feet. His eyes glowed radiant green.

The dude on the right—the direction of the Hudson River—was more humanoid. He was dressed in rags and seaweed, with a chain-mail coat made of bottle caps and old plastic six-pack holders. His face was blotchy with algae, and his beard was overgrown. His deep blue eyes were full of greed.

"You got sand dollars for us kid?" the East River spirit asked.

I held out two sand dollars. "Only if you help me out first. Kronos' army is invading Manhattan!"

"Don't you think we know that?" East asked. "I can feel his boats right now. They're almost across."

"Yep," Hudson agreed. "I got some filthy monsters crossing my waters too."

"That's why I'm here," I said, "In return for these sand dollars, I want you to stop Kronos' army from crossing your rivers as well as keep them away from Manhattan."

East and Hudson looked at me.

"You're a son of Poseidon, right?" East asked.

"That's right, so do we have a deal?" I asked.

East flicked his hand. "The invaders got sunk."

Hudson snapped his fingers. "Bunch of Hellhounds just took a dive."

I happily paid them for their efforts. "Thank you for your service," I said, "Stay clean."

As I rose I could hear them talk.

"Oh, man," Hudson whimpered, "It's been so long since I was clean."

"The power of Poseidon," East River murmured. "He's a jerk, but he sure knows how to sweep pollution away."

Both River spirits dissolve into the water.

…

Back on shore, Annabeth was talking on her cellphone, but she hung up as soon as she saw me. She looked pretty shaken."

"The rivers are safe," I said, "What happened?"

"Michael Yew just called," Annabeth replied, "Another army is marching over the Williamsburg Bridge. The Apollo cabin needs help. And Percy, the monster leading the enemy… it's the Minotaur."


	11. Round Two: My Rematch with the Minotaur

**Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also if you haven't read them yet read 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Early Adventures' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Sea of Monsters' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Titan's Curse' and 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Magical Labyrinth' as well as the one shots 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Stolen Chariot' The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Sword of Hades', and The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Bronze Dragon' before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned. Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

* * *

 **Round Two: My Rematch with the Minotaur**

I figured Mrs. O'Leary might be busy helping Grover and Dionysus' twin sons right now, so I did my best taxi whistle to call for Blackjack and prayed to the wind gods to let him and Annabeth's ride through.

Within a few two dark shapes circled out of the sky. They looked like hawks at first, but as they descended I could make out the long galloping legs of pegasi.

 _Yo, boss._ Blackjack landed at a trot, his friend Porkie right behind him. _Man, I thought those wind gods were gonna knock us to Pennsylvania until they asked us if we were with you._

"Thanks for coming," I said. "We need to get to the Williamsburg Bridge."

Blackjack lowered his neck. _You're darn right, boss. We flew over it on the way here, and it don't look good. Hop on!_

On the way to the bridge, a knot formed in the pit of my stomach. Four years ago, I fought the Minotaur and destroyed it, but only after it nearly killed my mother. I'd been hoping he would stay dead for longer than four years, that Kronos wouldn't be able to use him. But I should have known better.

We saw the battle before we were close enough to make out individual fighters. It was well after midnight now, but the bridge blazed with light. Cars were burning. Arcs of fire streamed in both directions as flaming arrows and spears sailed through the air.

We came in for a low pass, and I saw Apollo campers retreating. They would hide behind cars and snipe at the approaching army, setting off explosive arrows and dropping caltrops in the road, building fiery barricades wherever they could, dragging sleeping drivers out of their cars to get them out of the way. But the enemy kept advancing. AN entire phalanx of _dracaenae_ marched in the lead, their shields locked together, spear tips bristling over the top. An occasional arrow would connect with their snaky trunks, or a neck, or a chink in the armor, and the unlucky snake woman would disintegrate, but most of the Apollo arrows glanced harmlessly off their shield wall. About a hundred more monsters marched behind them.

Hellhounds leaped ahead of the line from time to time. Most were destroyed with arrow, but one got hold of an Apollo camper dragged him away. I didn't see what happened to him next. I didn't want to know.

"There!" Annabeth called from the back of her Pegasus.

Sure enough, in the middle of the invading legion was Old Beefhead himself.

The last time I'd seen the Minotaur, he was wearing nothing but his tighty whities—probably because he was shaken out of bed to chase me.

Now he wore standard Geek armor from the waist down—a kiltlike apron of leather and metal flaps, bronze greaves covering his legs, and tightly wrapped leather sandals. His top was al bull—hair and hide and muscle leading to a head so large he should've toppled over just from the weight of his arms. He seemed larger than our last battle—ten feet tall at least. A double-bladed axe was strapped to his back, but he was too impatient to use it. He must have caught on my scent because he looked up where we were circling, bellowed, and picked up a white limousine.

"Blackjack, dive!" I yelled.

 _What?_ The pegasi asked. _No way could he… Holy horse feed!_

We were at least a hundred feet up, but the limbo came sailing toward us, flipping fender over fender like a two-ton boomerang. Annabeth and Porkie swerved madly to the left, while Blackjack tucked his wings and plunged. The limo sailed over my head, missing by maybe two inches. It cleared the suspension lines of the bridge and fell toward the East River. This weakened the bridge as it groaned.

Monsters jeered and shouted, and the Minotaur picked up another car.

"Drop us behind the lines with the Apollo cabin," I told Blackjack. "Stay in earshot but get out of danger!"

 _I ain't gonna argue, boss!_

Blackjack swooped down behind an overturned school bus where a couple of campers were hiding. Annabeth and I leaped off as soon as our pegasi touched the pavement. Then Blackjack and Porkie soared into the night sky.

Michael Yew ran up to us. He was definitely the shortest commando I'd ever seen. He had bandaged cut on his arm. His ferrety face was smeared with soot an his quiver was almost empty, but he was smiling like he was having a great time.

"Glad you could join us," he said. "Where are the other reinforcements?"

"For now, we're it," I sad.

"Then we're dead," he said.

"You still have your flying chariot?" Annabeth asked.

"Nah," Michael said. "Left it at camp. I told Clarisse could have it. Whatever, you know? Not worth fighting about anymore. But she said it was too late. We'd insulted her honor for the last time or some stupid thing."

"Least you tried," I said.

Michael shrugged. "Yeah, well, I called her some names when she said she still wouldn't fight."

"That probably make things worse," I said.

"Yeah, it probably did," Michael agreed. "Here come the uglies.

He drew an arrow and launched it toward the enemy. The arrow made a screaming sound as it flew. When it landed, it unleashed a blast like a power chord on an electric guitar magnified through the largest speakers. The nearest cars exploded. Monsters dropped their weapons and clasped their ears in pain. Some ran. Others disintegrated on the spot.

"That was my last sonic arrow," Michael said.

"A gift from your dad?" I asked. "God of Music?"

Michael grinned wickedly. "Loud music can be bad for you. Some of us can also do the same with our whistles, but for those who can't we got our sonic arrows. Unfortunately, it doesn't always kill."

Sure enough, most monsters were regrouping, shaking off their confusion.

"We have to fall back," Michael said. "I've got Kayla and Austin setting traps farther down the bridge."

"No on the fall back, but I have a better idea," I said.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"We can use the use this to our advantage," I said. "Michael get whatever siblings you have that can use that sonic whistle over here to help, and have the rest prepare those traps behind this line. Wait until my signal to attack."

"Percy, let me come with you," Annabeth said.

"Too dangerous," I said as I straightened my armor, making sure my vulnerable spot was well protected. "Besides, I need you to help Michael coordinate the line. I'll distract the monsters. You group up here. Move the sleeping mortals out of the way. Then you can start picking off the monsters while I keep them focus on me until I give the signal for the final assault. If anybody can do all that, you can."

Michael snorted. "Thanks a lot."

I kept my eyes on Annabeth.

She nodded reluctantly. "All right. Get moving. And come back alive."

I nodded and uncapped my sword and spiraled out my shield. I stepped out behind the school bus. I walked up the bridge in plain sight, straight toward the enemy.

When the Minotaur saw me, his eyes burned with hate. He bellowed—a sound that was somewhere between a yell, a moo, and a really loud belch.

"Hey, Beef Boy," I shouted back. "Didn't I kill you already?"

He pounded his fist into the hood of a Lexus and it crumpled like aluminum.

A few _dracaenae_ threw javelins at me. I knocked them aside. A hellhound lunged and I side stepped checking its neck for Mrs. O'Leary's collar. Once I was sure it wasn't my dog, I stabbed the hellhound causing it to disintegrated into dust and fur. I had to remind myself that Mrs. O'Leary was with the Dionysus twins.

More monsters surged forward—snakes and giants and telekhines—but the Minotaur roared at them, and they backed off.

"One on one?" I called. "You and me!"

The Minotaur's wet, red, and gross nose quivered. He unstrapped his axe and swung it around.

It was beautfiful in a harsh _I'm-going-to-gut-you-like-a-fish_ kind of way. Each of its twin blades was shaped like an omega—Ω—the last letter of the Greek alphabet. Maybe that was because the axe would be the last thing his victims ever saw. The shaft was about the same height as the Minotaur, bronze wrapped in leather. Tied around the base of each blade were lots of beaded necklaces. I realized they were Camp Half-Blood beads—necklaces taken from defeated demigods.

I was so angry I raised my sword. The monster army cheered for the Minotaur, but the sound died when I dodge his first swing and sliced his axe in half, right between the hand holds.

"Moo?" he grunted.

I took out my thermos and aimed at the ground before firing a jet of water that send my flying in the air, and slice down.

The Minotaur manage to catch on my plan and dodge enough just for me too miss a fatal blow, but I did cut off on of it horns.

The Minotaur tried to grab me. I rolled away and jumped up and cut off the other horn. The other monsters backed up stunned in silence, making a circle around us as I capped Riptide, capped my thermos and reluctantly spiraled my shield back to wristwatch form so I could pick up the broken Axe.

The Minotaur bellowed in rage. He was never very smart to begin with, but now his anger made him reckless. He charged at me, and I ran for the edge of the bridge, breaking through a line of _dracaenae_.

The Minotaur must've smelled victory. He thought I was trying to get away. His minions cheered. At the edge of the bridge, I turned and braced the axe against the railing to receive his charge. The Minotaur didn't even slow down.

 _CRUNCH_.

He looked down in surprise at the axe handle sprouting from his breastplate.

"Thanks for playing," I told him.

I lifted him by his legs and tossed him over the side of the bridge. Even as he fell, he was disintegrating, turning back into dust, his essence returning to Tartarus.

I took out my last sand dollar that I brought, broke it in half a piece into the river thinking, _This is a little extra to make up for what I'm about to do_.

I turned toward his army. It was now one hundred and ninety-nine to one. I uncapped Riptide and hit the button on my wristwatch, spiraling out my shield, and charged at them.

I sliced through armor like it was made out of paper. Snake women exploded. Hellhounds melted into shadow. I slashed and stabbed and whirled, destroying every monster in my way. Many tried to aim at my arms and legs, but what I couldn't deflect with my shield bounce harmlessly off me. I was aware of the Apollo campers behind me shooting arrows, disrupting every attempt by the enemy rally. Finally, the monsters turned and fled—about twenty left out of two hundred.

"Yes!" yelled Michael Yew. "That's what I'm talking about."

It was too early to celebrate. At the base of the bridge the monsters were retreating toward their reinforcements. It was small group, maybe thirty or forty demigods in battle armor, mounted on skeletal horses. One of them held a purple banner with a black scythe design.

The lead horseman trotted forward. He took off his helmet, and I recognized Kronos himself, his eyes molten yellow. He seemed to be amazed as he watched me. Obviously he seen what happened

"So, Percy Jackson, you had the courage to visit the Styx. I had to pressure Luke in many ways to convince him. If only _you_ had supplied my host body instead. No matter. You will lose here."

"Michael, now!" I ordered as I retreated back to the bus."

Michael and a few of his siblings had faltered when they saw the reinforcements but they got into position

As the Titan's Lord's army raised their weapons and charged a bunch of Apollo's campers did what looked like a taxi whistle, but what came out was a high pitch sound that caused many of the enemy demigods to drop their weapons and covered their ears.

I raised my sword and prayed to my father I stabbed Riptide into a fissure in the bridge. The magic blade sank it's hilt into the asphalt. Salt water shot from the cracks like I'd hit a geyser. I pulled out my blade and the fissure grew. The bridge shook and began to crumbled. Chunk the size of houses fell into the East River. Kronos' demigods cried out in alarm and started retreating. Some were knocked off their few. Within a few seconds, a fifty foot chasm opened in the Williamsburg Bridge between Kronos' army an Apollo Cabin.

The vibration died. Kronos' men crept to the edge and looked at the hundred-and-thirty foot dropped.

I thought for sure Kronos would use the suspensions still standing to cross, but then he turned at the rising sun behind him. He raise his scythe in a mock salute. "Until this evening, Jackson."

He mounted his horse, whirled around, and galloped back to Brooklyn, followed by his warriors.

I returned to my friends only to find them around Annabeth, who was on the phone.

"What's wrong?" I asked as Annabeth hanged up.

"I'm not sure," Annabeth said, "That was Silena Beauregard reporting in. The Titan Army is retreating right now and most of the campers and hunters are heading to the Plaza hotel—leaving only enough to look for any missing campers and to look out for more enemies."

I turned to the Apollo Cabin. There were a few injured as well, but some were still in good condition. "Then we better do the same," I said.


	12. Rachel Makes a Bad Deal

**Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also if you haven't read them yet read 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Early Adventures' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Sea of Monsters' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Titan's Curse' and 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Magical Labyrinth' as well as the one shots 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Stolen Chariot' The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Sword of Hades', and The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Bronze Dragon' before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned. Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

* * *

 **Rachel Makes a Bad Deal**

Michael volunteered to keep on the remains of the bridge and search for his missing siblings, but he sends his second-in-command Will Solace to help heal the injured at the hotel.

Annabeth and I took Blackjack and Porkie while Will promised me that he and the rest of his siblings will find another form of transportation. On the way I saw empty pedestals that usually held statues. Plan twenty-three seemed to be working.

It only took us five minutes to reach the Plaza—an old-fashioned white stone hotel with a gabled blue roof, sitting at the southeast corner of Central Park.

Blackjack and Porkie left us off in front of the fountain just as Apollo campers were arriving in any form of transportation they could find. My plan was to get a headcount, find out what exactly happened, and get some well deserve sleep. With the combination of the aftereffects of the Achilles' Curse, fighting the Minotaur, and destroying part of the bridge I was exhausted. I almost passed out more than once and would have on the way here if Blackjack Annabeth and Porkie didn't try to keep me awake.

The statue at the top of the fountain called down, "Oh, fine. I suppose you want me to watch you Pegasi, too!"

She was a life-size bronze statue in the middle of a granite bowl. She wore only a bronze sheet around her legs, and she was holding a basket of metal fruit.

At first I thought it was Demeter, but Annabeth said, "It's Pompona, the Roman Goddess of Plenty."

"That's right! But why would you care? Nobody cares about the minor gods," Pompona complained, "If you cared about the minor gods, you wouldn't be losing this war! Three cheers for Morpheus and Hecate, I say!"

Annabeth and I choose to ignore here as we headed toward the hotel.

I'd never actually been inside the Plaza, but I do know a lot of famous demigods stayed here at least once. The lobby was impressive with the crystal chandeliers and the passed out rich people, but I didn't pay much attentions. A couple of hunters gave us directions to the elevator—or rather they gave Annabeth directions—and we rode up to the penthouse suites, where the Campers and Hunters had token over the place.

Campers and Hunters were crashed out on sofas, washing up in bathrooms, ripping silk draperies to bandage their wounds, and helping themselves to snacks and sodas from the minibars. A couple of timber wolves were drinking out of the toilets. I was relieved to see that so many of my friends had made it through the night alive, but everybody looked beat up.

Beckendorf was assisting Silena treat some of the wounded.

"Percy, how did it go on the Williamsburg Bridge?" Beckendorf asked.

"Part of the bridge is destroyed, so if Kronos plans on using it again, he would have to use the suspension cables since the East River won't let any of the Titan's army cross the river," I explained. "Has the Dionysus' Twins returned?"

Beckendorf shook his head. "Nothing yet."

"Percy," Will said, "We just did a check over the wounded."

"how bad?" I asked.

"Nothing life threatening, but I had to send the Stoll Brothers with a few of Athena's kids to get some mortal supplies we need from Duane Reade on Fifth," Will explained. "I told Athena's kids to leave drachmas to pay for the supply."

Annabeth and I both nodded to the idea. We can't trust the Stoll Brothers to get the supplies we needed without leaving cash after all. Plus there was hardly anyone here that wasn't injured, other than me.

Still, I can't help but think about something else.

"Silena, you think you can go back to camp and try and convince Clarisse to rejoin the war?" I asked, "I don't care what she says, we need her help over here."

"I can try," Silena said. "But I'll need a ride to get there quickly and safely."

"Porkie is outside with Blackjack, you can take him," Annabeth said.

"Also, if you can convince Lenus to help immobilize the Nature Spirits who won't listen to Grover, it would be great," I responded.

"I'll go too," Beckendorf said. "I can ask my brother Jake Mason to cover for me."

I didn't like the idea of sending both campers back, but right now we needed Ares Cabin. Especially if Kronos has more monsters like the Minotaur.

"Fine," I said, "Just get Clarisse and Ares Cabin here as quickly as possible. If she tries to argue, remind her this for me."

I told them the speech I made to Clarisse when Deimos was tormenting her (Long story). I didn't tell them why I said it, because I promise Clarisse I wouldn't, but Beckendorf and Silena nodded in approval before they left.

Soon after they left, Annabeth and I went to look for the Conference room where we can set up as a temporary command base. I stumbled until Annabeth caught me. "You really should get some sleep."

"I will, once Thalia and/or Bianca gets here," I said. "I'm not about to go to bed without at least having another child of the big three to help things out."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You can be too stubborn for your own good, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know," I said.

"You never did ask what Hermes meant about Luke?" Annabeth asked.

"Don't worry about it. Like I said back on Olympus, I had as much blame for what happened to Luke as you do," I said.

"Still, I want to tell you. It's been bothering me for a long time," Annabeth said. "Last year, Luke came to see me in San Francisco."

"He came to your house in person?" I asked.

Annabeth nodded. "He said he couldn't go to you because Kronos would most likely suspect it and used it to his advantage."

I didn't find that surprising. Kronos told me himself that Luke's loyalty to me had Kronos question Luke's loyalty to him. That's why Luke's final test before being possess was to disown me in front of a crowd.

"When did it happen?" I asked.

"It was before we went into the Labyrinth, before…" she faltered, but I knew what she meant: _before he was possessed by Kronos._ "He came under a flag of truce. He said he only wanted five minutes to talk. He looked scared, Percy. He told me Kronos was going to use him to take over the world. He said he wanted to run away, like the old days. He wanted you and me to come with him."

"But you didn't," I said.

"I thought it was a trick," Annabeth replied. "I told Luke no way. He got mad. He said… he said I might as well fight him right there, before it was the last chance I get. Hermes was right. Maybe if I'd gone with him, helped him talk to you without Kronos finding out, this might of not happened. Luke told me Kronos will use him _like a stepping stone_ , and I didn't stop him."

I remembered what Luke told Thalia that winter before, before Zoë died and Thalia became a hunter.

"It was his last chance," I said.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"Just something Luke told Thalia when we were fighting him and Atlas on Mount Othyrus. He said Thalia joining was his last chance," I said. "He said Thalia's choice with sacrificing Tauro was his last chance. Everyone brushed it off as Luke just trying to convince Thalia to join him, but it always been bothering me."

"So Luke been trying to back out for a while," Annabeth said.

"Maybe… Kronos said Luke's loyalty not only helped him out but questioned Luke's ambition," I responded.

Before Annabeth had a chance, Connor burst though the area.

"Percy," he said. "Pollux and Castor came back with Mrs. O'Leary. They got Grover. I think you should talk to him."

"Tell him to meet us at the conference room," I told him. "And, make sure he doesn't eat any furniture."

Connor nodded and left.

…

We found the conference room shortly before Grover.

When Grover came in, I could tell he had been eating furniture, because along with his armored shirt made from tree bark and twist ties, with his wooden cudgel and his reed pipes hanging from his belt, he had stuffing all over his face.

"Percy! I heard about the Williamsburg Bridge," Grover said. "Was there any loses?"

"If you mean when the bridge was destroyed, unknown from Kronos' side, but none from ours," I said. "I had the remaining Apollo Campers retreat and assist me from a long range."

"Whoa—so then I take it you went through with your plan with the River of Styx?" Grover asked.

"You knew his plan and you didn't stop him?" Annabeth responded.

I feel myself shrinking down in my seat as I explained how Nico and I asked Grover to open up the Doors of Orpheus since it was closer than LA's entrance. Honestly, at this point I think Annabeth was more angry of the fact I let in Grover on the plan instead of her.

Grover took a deep breath after a bit. "At least you guys made it out of this battle alive. I've mobilized most of the nature spirits in the city—well, the ones that will listen to me, anyway." He rubbed his forehead. "I had no idea acorns could hurt so much. Anyway, we're helping out as much as we can."

He told us about the skirmishes they'd seen. Mostly they'd been covering uptown, where we didn't have enough demigods. Hellhounds had appeared in all sorts of places, shadow-traveling inside our lines, and the dryads and satyrs had been fighting them off. A young dragon had appeared in Harlem, and a dozen wood nymphs died before the monster was finally defeated.

As Grover talked, Thalia Bianca and another Hunter I recognize as Zoë's first choice for fifth member for the quest to save Artemis instead of me: Phoebe.

At first glance you would be confuse to why she didn't go. Phoebe was a big girl and was fierce. But at the time without knowing, Aphrodite _encouraged_ the Stoll brothers to give Phoebe through Zoë a t-shirt soaked in centaur blood, which can be deadly to half-bloods and hunters in order to get me involved to save Annabeth.

Anyways, Thalia must have asked Annabeth to check something out with her shield because during Grover's and my chat, Annabeth started scanning her shield with Thalia Bianca and Phoebe watching.

"We lost twenty satyrs against some giants at Fort Washington," Grover continue, his voice trembling. "Almost half my kinsmen. River spirits drowned the giants in the end but…"

"Percy, Thalia had me checked every bridge and tunnel," Annabeth said, "Kronos' army is gathering, and he's not the only Titan."

Thalia nodded pointing at the shield at the image. "That's the one my hunters spotted alright. Golden Armor and radiates power."

I didn't need to look to know who it was: Hyperion.

"Send the Dionysus twins to the Empire State Building and watch over Bob. Tell them to make sure he has no contact with his former Titan brethren," I said. "Thalia, get your best trappers to close off the Subways in Manhattan."

"Already on it," Bianca explained.

Thalia continued, "Also it seems like the enemy is waiting for tonight to attack. I think Luke"—she caught herself—"I mean Kronos needs time to regenerate after each fight. He's still not comfortable with his new form. It's taking a lot of his power to slow time around the city."

"I wouldn't be surprise if the side effects Achilles Curse on Luke's body is also taking effect," I said. "Any word on how the gods are doing with Typhon?"

Thalia shook her head. "The last I heard, Typhon was destroying the Ohio River Valley. He should reach the Appalachian Mountains by midday."

"So we only have two days until he arrives," Annabeth calculated, "Also we still have our unknown spy and double-agent."

"That's why we're sending the Dionysus twins to check on Bob," I said, "If the spy has informed Kronos about his brother being on our side, he might have got contact with him. For now, tell everyone set up rotation for the watches. We should rest up while we can. We've got a long night ahead of us."

No one argued against the idea.

"You better go get some sleep too," Annabeth reminded me, "Thalia and I can keep things under control."

I didn't argue against her. I found the nearest bedroom and crashed on the canopied bed and fell asleep immediately.

In my dream, I saw Nico di Angelo alone in the gardens of Hades. He'd just dug a hole in one of Persephone's flower beds, which I didn't figure make the queen very happy.

He poured a goblet of wine into the whole and began to chant. "Let the dead taste again. Let them rise and take this offering. Maria di Angelo, show yourself!"

White smoke gathered but instead of showing a ghost it showed a scene. In the mist, I saw Nico and Bianca as little children, playing in the lobby of an elegant hotel, chasing each other around marble columns.

A woman sat on a nearby sofa. She wore a black dress, gloves, and a black veiled hat like a star from an old 1940s movie. She had Bianca's smile and Nico's eyes—if you don't include the burning look of a mad genius Nico got from his father.

On a chair next to her sat a large oily man in a black pinstripe suit. With a shock, I realized it was Hades. He was leaning toward the woman, using his hands as he talked, like he was agitated.

"Please, my dear," he said. "You _must_ come to the Underworld. I don't care what Persephone thinks! I can keep you safe there."

"No, my love," she spoke with an Italian accent. "Raise our children in the land of the dead? I will not do this."

"Maria, listen to me. The war in Europe has turned the other gods against me. A prophecy has been made. My children are no longer safe. Poseidon and Zeus have forced me into an agreement. None of us are to have demigod children ever again."

"But you already _have_ Nico and Bianca. Surely—"

"No! The prophecy warns of a child who turns sixteen. Zeus has decreed that the children I currently have must be turned over to Camp Half-Blood for _proper training_ , but I know what he means. At best they'll be watched, imprisoned, turned against their father. Even more likely, he will not take a chance. He won't allow my demigod children to reach sixteen. He'll find a way to destroy them, and I won't risk that!"

 _"Certamente,"_ Maria said. "We will stay together. Zeus is _un imbecile_."

Now, I don't know any Italian, but I was pretty sure she just called Zeus an imbecile, which would be an insult, which Zeus doesn't take lightly. Still, I can't help but admire her courage.

Hades glanced nervously at the ceiling. "Maria, please. I told you, Zeus gave me a deadline of _last week_ to turn over the children. His wrath will be horrible, and I cannot hide you forever. As long as you are with the children, you are in danger too."

Maria smiled, and again it was creepy how much she looked like her daughter. "You are a god, my love. You will protect us. But I will not take Nico and Bianca to the Underworld."

Hades wrung his hands. "Then, there is another option. I know a place in the desert where time stands still. I could send the children there, just for a while, for their own safety, and we could be together. I will build you a golden palace by the styx."

Maria di Angelo laughed gently. "You are a kind man, my love. A generous man. The other gods should see you as I do, and they would not fear you so. But Nico and Bianca need their mother. Besides, they are only children. The gods wouldn't really hurt them."

"You don't know my family," Hades said darkly. "Please, Maria, I can't lose you."

She touched his lips with her fingers. "You will not lose me. Wait for me while I get my purse. Watch the children."

She kissed the lord of the dead and rose from the sofa. Hades watched her walked upstairs as if her every step away caused him pain.

A moment later, he tensed. The children stopped playing as if they sensed something too.

"No!" Hades said. But even his godly powers were too slow. He only had time to erect a wall of black energy around the children before the hotel exploded.

The force was so violent, the entire mist image dissolved.

When it came into focus again, I saw Hades kneeling in the ruins, holding the broken form of Maria di Angelo. Fire still burns all around him. Lightning flashed across the sky, and thunder rumbled.

Little Nico and Bianca stared at their mother uncomprehendingly. A fury appeared behind them, hissing and flapping her leathery wings. The children didn't seem to notice her.

"Zeus!" Hades shook his fist at the sky. "I will crush you for this! I will bring her back!"

"My lord, you cannot," the Fury warned. "You of all immortals must respect the laws of death."

Hades glowed with rage. I thought he would show his true form, but at the last moment he seemed to gain control.

"Take them," he told the Fury, choking back a sob. "Wash their memories clean in the Lethe and bring them to the Lotus Hotel. Zeus will not harm them there."

"As you wish, my lord," The fury said. "And the woman's body?"

"Take her as well," he said bitterly. "Give her the ancient rites."

The fury, the children, and Maria's body dissolved into the shadows, leaving Hades alone in the ruins.

"I warn you," a new voice said.

Hades turned. A girl in a multicolored dress stood by the smoldering remains of the sofa. She had short black hair and sad eyes. She was no more than twelve. I didn't know her, but she looked strangely familiar.

"You dare come here?" Hades growled. "I should blast you to dust!"

"You cannot," the girl said. "The power of Delphi protects me."

With a chill, I realize I was looking at the Oracle of Delphi, back when she was alive and young.

"You killed the woman I loved!" Hades roared. "Your prophecy brought us to this!"

He loomed over the girl, but she didn't flinch.

"Zeus ordained the explosion to destroy the children," she said, "because you defied his will. I had nothing to do with it. And I did warn you to hide them sooner."

"I couldn't! Maria would not let me! Besides, they were innocent."

"Nevertheless, they are your children, which makes them dangerous. Even if you put them away in the Lotus Hotel, you only delay the problem. Nico and Bianca will never be able to rejoin the world lest they turn sixteen."

"Because of your so-called Great Prophecy. And you have forced me into an oath to have no other children. You have left me with nothing!"

"I foresee the future," the girl said. "I cannot change it."

Black fire lit the god's eyes, and I knew something bad was coming.

"Then, Oracle, hear the words of Hades," he growled. "Perhaps I cannot bring back Maria. Nor can I bring you an early death. But your soul is still mortal, and I _can_ curse you."

The girl's eyes widened. "You would not—"

"I swear," Hades said, "as long as my children remain outcasts, as long as I labor under the curse of your Great Prophecy, the Oracle of Delphi will never have another host. You will never rest in peace. No other will take your place. Your body will wither and die, and still the Oracle's spirit will be locked inside you. You will speak your bitter prophecies until you crumble to nothing. The Oracle will die with you!"

The girl screamed, and the misty image was blasted to shreds. Nico fell to his knees in Persephone's garden, his face white with shock. Standing in front of him was the real Hades, towering in his black robes and scowling down at his son.

"And just what," he asked Nico, "do you think you're doing?"

A black explosion filled my dreams. Then the scene changed.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare was walking along a white sand beach. She wore a swimsuit with a T-Shirt wrapped around her waist. Her shoulders and face were sunburned.

She knelt and began writing in Ancient Greek, which confused me because Rachel didn't know any ancient Greek.

Rachel finished writing a few words and muttered, "What in the world?"

I tried to read it, but the sea washed most of it away, leaving: _. My name: _Perseus_."

Rachel stood abruptly and backed away from the surf.

"Oh, gods," she said. _"That's_ what it means."

She turned and ran, kicking up sand as she raced back to her family's villa.

She pounded up the porch steps, breathing hard. Her father looked up from his _Wall Street Journal_.

"Dad." Rachel marched up to him. "We have to go back."

Her dad's mouth twitched, like he was trying to remember how to smile. "Back? We just got here."

"There's trouble in New York. Percy's in danger."

"Did he call you?"

"No… not exactly. But I _know_. It's a feeling."

Mr. Dare folded his newspaper. "Your mother and I have been looking forward to this vacation for a long time."

"No you haven't! You both hate the beach! You're just too stubborn to admit it."

"Now, Rachel—"

"I'm telling you something is wrong in New York! The whole city… I don't know what exactly, but it's under attack."

Her father sighed. "I think we would've heard something like that on ne news."

"No," Rachel insisted. "Not this kind of attack. Have you had any calls since we got here?"

Her father frowned. "No… but it is the weekend, in the middle of the summer."

"You _always_ get calls," Rachel said. "You've got to admit that's strange."

Her father hesitated. "We can't just leave. We've spent a lot of money."

"Look," Rachel said. "Daddy… Percy needs me. I have to deliver a message. It's life and death."

"What message? What are you talking about?"

"I can't tell you."

"Then you can't go."

Rachel closed her eyes like she was getting up her courage. "Dad… let me go, and I'll make a deal with you."

Mr. Dare sat forward. Deals were something he understood. "I'm listening."

"Clarion Ladies Academy. I'll, I'll go there in the fall. I won't even complain. But you have to get me back to New York _right now_."

He was silent for a long time. Then he opened his phone and make a call.

"Douglas? Prep the plane. We're leaving for New York. Yes… immediately."

Rachel flung her arms around him, and father seemed surprised, like she'd never hugged him before.

"I'll make it up to you, Dad!"

He smiled, but his expression was chilly. He studied her like he wasn't seeing his daughter—just the young lady he wanted her to be, once Clarion Academy got through with her.

"Yes, Rachel," he agreed. "You certainly will.

The scene faded and I was still tossing and turning when Thalia shook me awake. Both her and Annabeth were there, which wasn't a good sign.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We got visitors," Annabeth replied.

"Visitors?" I asked.

Thalia nodded grimly. "A Titan wants to see you, under a flag of truce. He has a message from Kronos."


	13. I Meet Another One of Bob's Sons

**Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also if you haven't read them yet read 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Early Adventures' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Sea of Monsters' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Titan's Curse' and 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Magical Labyrinth' as well as the one shots 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Stolen Chariot' The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Sword of Hades', and The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Bronze Dragon' before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned. Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

* * *

 **I Meet Another of Bob's Sons**

We could see the white flag from half a mile away. It was as big as a soccer field, carried by a thirty-foot-tall giant with blue skin and icy gray hair.

"A Hyperborean," Annabeth said, "The giants of the north."

"It is not a good sign if they sided Kronos," Thalia said. "They usually peaceful."

"Not to mention live farther up north than their Laistrygonian Cousins," I muttered.

Bianca and Grover had joined us for back up which is a good thing. As the giant got closer, I could see three human-size envoys with him: a half-blood in armor, an _empousa_ demon with a black dress and flaming hair, and a tall man in a tuxedo. The _empousa_ held the tux dude's arm, so they looked like a couple on their way to Broadway show or something—except for her flaming hair and fangs.

The group walked leisurely toward the Heckscher Playground. The swings and ball courts were empty. The only sound was the fountain on Umpire Rock.

The man in the tux was taller than an average human—about seven feet. His black hair was tied in a ponytail. Dark round glasses covered his eyes, but what really caught my attention was the skin on his face. It was covered in scratches, like he'd been attacked by a hamster repeatedly—or an eagle.

"No way," I said, "That's Prometheus, son of—Bo—I mean Iapetus who stayed neutral in the first Titan war."

"Definitely not a good sign," Annabeth said.

"He looks like a magician," Grover said. "I hate magicians. They usually have rabbits."

Bianca stared at him. "You're scared of bunnies?"

"Blah-hah-hah! They're big bullies. Always stealing celery from defenseless satyrs."

Thalia coughed as Annabeth shook her head.

"What?" Grover demanded.

"We'll have to work on your bunny phobia later," I said. "Here they come."

Prometheus steppe forward. "Percy Jackson," he said in a silky voice. "It's a great honor."

If it wasn't for the circumstances, I would have said _the honor was mine_. This was the Titan who made the first humans in the Greek stories, and gave them fire that help us develop to what we are today, both the good and the bad of all mortals.

Anyways, Prometheus' lady friend the _empousa_ hissed at me and Annabeth. She'd probably heard how we'd destroyed two of her sisters last summer.

"My dear," Prometheus said to her. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable over there, eh?"

She released his arm and drifted over to a park bench.

I glanced at the armed demigod behind Prometheus. It was my old traitor-buddy Ethan Nakamura.

"Ethan," I said.

"Jackson," Ethan responded.

"To business," Prometheus extended his hand. "I am Prometheus and I'm here to parley with you."

He waved me toward a picnic table and we sat down. Thalia Grover Bianca and Annabeth stood behind me.

Hyperborean giant propped his white flag against a tree and began absently playing on the playground. He stepped on the monkey bars and crushed them, but he didn't seem angry. He just frowned and said, "Uh-oh." Then he stepped in the fountain and broke the concrete bowl in half. "Uh-oh." The water froze where his foot touched it. A bunch of stuffed animals hung from his belt—the huge kind you get for grand prize at an arcade. He reminded me of Tyson.

Prometheus sat forward and laced his fingers. He looked earnest, kindly, and wise. "Percy, you position is weak. You know you can't stop another assault."

"We'll see."

Prometheus looked pained, like he really cared what happened to me. "Percy, I'm the Titan of forethought. I know what's going to happen."

"Also the Titan of crafty counsel," Grover put in. "Emphasis on _crafty."_

Prometheus shrugged. "True enough, satyr. But I supported the gods in the last war. I told Kronos: 'You don't have the strength. You'll lose.' And I was right. So you see, I know how to pick the winning side. This time, I'm backing Kronos. And I'm here because I thought you might listen to reason."

He drew a map on the table with his finger. Where he touched, golden lines appeared, glowing in the concrete. "This is Manhattan. We have armies here, here, here, and here. We know your numbers. We outnumber you twenty-to-one."

"You of all people should know wars aren't win by numbers alone," I said.

Prometheus smiled apologetically. "At any rate, our forces are growing daily. Tonight, Kronos will attack. You will be overwhelmed. You've fought bravely, but there's just no way you can hold all of Manhattan. You'll be forced to retreat to the Empire State Building. Even with your trump card, you will be destroyed. I have seen this. It _will_ happen."

I thought about the picture Rachel drawn in my dreams—an army at the base of the Empire State Building. I remembered the words of the young girl Oracle in my dream: _I foresee the future. I cannot change it_. Prometheus spoke with ssuch certainty it was hard not to believe him.

But then I remembered Hal's prediction: _You'll be one of the seven greatest heroes of your generation, possibly of all time_.

That gave me the encouragement I need.

"I won't let it happen," I said.

Prometheus brushed a speck off his tux lapel. "Understand, Percy—"

"No, you understand. I'm destined to be one of the seven great heroes of my generation by Halcyon Green, son of Apollo, himself," I responded. "I'm staying here to see it come true."

"You don't understand," Prometheus said, 'The day after tomorrow, Typhon arrives in New York, and you will have no chance at all. The gods and Mount Olympus will still be destroyed, but it will be messier. Much, much worse for you and your city. Either way, the Titans will rule."

Thalia pounded her fist on the table. "I serve Artemis. The Hunters will fight to our last breath."

"Same goes for the satyrs and nature spirits," Grover said.

"As goes for us campers," I said. "You're supposed to be one of the good Titans, Prometheus, but right now, you've proven to be as selfish as your crooked uncle. You're fighting for someone who wants nothing more than to destroy us."

"Kronos has promised—"

"Let me ask you, have Kronos swear on the River of Styx that he would let us live if we surrender?" I asked.

"Well, no—"

"Kronos' words aren't anymore trust worthy as your," I said.

"And the Olympians much better?" Prometheus asked, "Let me ask you, how long did it take for them to tell you _your_ prophecy, Percy Jackson? Don't you think your father knows what will happen to you?"

I remembered being claimed when I was lost in the middle of the woods. I also remember what my dad said about sending his kids off to battle.

"The hardest thing for a parent to do is to send their kid off to battle," I said.

That seemed to caught Prometheus off guard as I continued. "Tell Kronos to call off his attack, leave Luke's body, and returned to the pits of Tartarus, because I choose to save Olympus."

The _empousa_ snarled. Her hair erupted in fresh flames, but Prometheus just sighed.

"If you change your mind," he said. "I have a gift for you."

A Greek vase appeared on the table. It was about three feet high and a foot wide, glazed with black and white geometric designs. The ceramic lid was fastene with a leather harness.

Grover whimpered when he saw it and Annabeth gulped

Thalia gasped. "That's not—"

"Pandora's _Pithos_ ," I said. "Known to mortals as Pandora's box."

Every demigod that existed heard of Pandora's _Pithos_. It was one of the most tempting objects in the Mystical Universe. Anyone in possession of it is always tempted to open it. Even the first owner herself: Pandora. Only thing was, when Pandora opened it, she released most of the demons that haunt mankind—fear, death, hunger, sickness, even the first _empousa_. It was another punishment of the gods. Only one thing remained when Pandora opened it: hope.

Prometheus slid the jar across the table.

"I give you this as a reminder of what the gods are like," he said. "Keep Elpis—spirit of hope—if you wish. But if you decided that you have seen enough destruction, enough futile suffering, then open the jar. Let Elpis go. Give up Hope, and I will know that you are surrendering. I promise Kronos will be lenient. He will spare the survivors."

I stared at the jar and for the first time since we started this chat, I got a very bad feeling. This jar could be what help me decide the fate of Olympus.

"I don't want the thing," I growled.

"Too late," Prometheus said. "The gift is given. It cannot be taken back."

He stood. The _empousa_ came forward and slipped her arm through his.

"Morrain!" Prometheus called to the blue giant. "We are leaving. Get your flag."

"Uh-oh," the giant said.

"We will see you soon, Percy Jackson," Prometheus promised. "One way or another."

Ethan gave me a look of hate and sympathy.

"You don't have to go with them Ethan," I said. "Your mother is the goddess of balance—surely you can sense this is wrong."

"What's wrong is that the Minor Gods and their kids never received respect," Ethan said.

"You mean like Governor Seaward: son of Hebe, or Zethes and Calais: the twin sons of Boreas of the Argonauts, or Achilles: son of Thetis, or how about Orpheus: son of one of the Muses," I said, "The Olympians may not show it, but demigods have respected minor god kids who earned their respect, and you _Ethan_ _Nakamura_ are no hero."

Ethan glared at me. "See you in the battle field, Jackson."

He then left with his truce party through Central Park, like it was just a regular sunny Sunday afternoon.


	14. There's Only One Pig That Flies

**Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also if you haven't read them yet read 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Early Adventures' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Sea of Monsters' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Titan's Curse' and 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Magical Labyrinth' as well as the one shots 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Stolen Chariot' The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Sword of Hades', and The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Bronze Dragon' before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned. Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

* * *

 **There's Only One Pig That Flies**

Back at the Plaza, I requested that Thalia Annabeth Bianca and Grover meet me in the conference room. My dream visions were still on my mind, and our talk with Prometheus just made me worried more.

Once inside, I shut the door. "What I'm about to tell you must not spread to the other campers," I said. "Not right now, at least."

"This wouldn't have to do with what Prometheus said?" Annabeth asked.

"Part of it, but it's more have to do with my latest dream visions," I explained, "And mostly has to do with Luke's mom, the Oracle, and Bianca's and Nico's past"—I stared at Bianca who was confused—"Your forgotten past, before the Lotus Casino."

Bianca's expression changed from confuse to determined.

"Wait, Percy, are you saying you think Nico's and Bianca's past, the Oracle, and Luke's Mom are connected?" Grover asked.

"I'm not saying I think, I'm saying I know they're connected," I said.

I explained about my dream vision of Nico trying to summon his and Bianca's mom only to get a image of the past and what happened in it. I also told Bianca about my dream vision of what happened to May Castellan since she wasn't aware of it.

"So, my father curse the Oracle because he blamed her for what happened to my mother," Bianca said. "Because Nico and I were threat just because we're children of Hades?"

"Only because with World War II going on, it was a bad time to be a child of Hades," I explained rephrasing what Hades told Nico, "Since then, you and Nico have both proven otherwise."

"That's right," Thalia said. "I don't care what my father thinks, I'm glad you're one of the hunters."

Bianca smiled with reinsurance.

"There's something else," I said, "When May Castellan—when she had her episode during Nico's and my visit, she said some disturbing things, and now that I think back on it, I think it's connected to Halcyon's prediction."

Thalia flinched at the reminder of it, "A sacrifice, a choice, and betrayal."

"I think May saw Luke's future when she tried to become the host of the spirit of Delphi," I explained. "It's possible she saw the same thing Hal did."

"Percy, that's crazy," Grover said.

"Maybe, but he could be right," Thalia said.

"Especially since we don't know the extent of my father's curse," Bianca said.

A chill went down my spine as I remembered what happened to May when she tried to be the Oracle.

"Well, we should get some sleep," Annabeth said. "We got a long night ahead of us."

"You three go ahead. Bianca and I will check on the Hunters before we get some sleep," Thalia said.

"You think you can lock up Pandora's Pithos?" I asked. "And make sure _none_ of the Hermes Cabin sees it. Last thing we need is the Stoll brothers getting curious."

"Gladly," Thalia said.

I found the nearest bed and passed out. But of course sleep brought more dream visions.

I saw the undersea palace of my father. The enemy army was closer now, entrenched only a few hundred yards outside the palace. The fortress walls were completely destroyed. The temple my father had used as his headquarters was burning with Greek fire.

I zoomed in on the armory, where my brother an some other Cyclopes were on lunch break, eating huge jars of Skippy extra chunky peanut butter. As I watched, the outer wall of the army exploded. A Cyclops warrior stumbled inside, collapsing on the lunch table. Tyson knelt down to help, but it was too late. The Cyclops dissolved into sea silt.

Enemy giants moved toward the breach, and Tyson picked up the fallen warrior's club. He yelled something to his fellow blacksmiths—probably: "for Poseidon!"—but with his mouth was full of peanut butter it sounded like, "PUH PTEH BUN!" His brethren all grabbed hammers and chisels, yelled, "PEANUT BUTTER!" and charged behind Tyson into battle.

Then the scene shifted. I was with Ethan Nakamura at the enemy camp. I recognized the place almost immediately.

We were in the backwoods of New Jersey, on a crumbling road line with run-down businesses and tattered billboard signs. A trampled fence ringed a big yard full of cement statuary. The sign above the warehouse was hard to read because it was in red cursive, but I knew what it said: AUNTY EM'S GARDEN GNOME EMPORIUM.

I hadn't thought about the place in years. It was clearly abandoned. The statues were broken and spray-painted with graffiti. A cement-satyr—Grover's Uncle Ferdinand—had lost his arm (I better not tell Grover). Part of the warehouse roof had caved in. A big yellow sign pasted on the door read: CONDEMNED.

Hundreds of tents and fires surrounded the property. Mostly I saw monsters, but there were some human mercenaries in combat fatigues and demigods in armor, too. A purple-and-black banner hung outside the emporium, guarded by two huge Hyperboreans.

Ethan was crouched at the nearest campfire. A couple of other demigods sat with him, sharpening their swords. The doors of the warehouse opened, and Prometheus stepped out.

"Nakamura," he called. "The master would like to speak to you."

Ethan stood up warily. "Something wrong?"

Prometheus smiled. "You'll have to ask him."

One of the other demigods snickered. "Nice knowing you."

Ethan readjusted his sword belt and headed into the warehouse.

Except for the hole in the roof, the place was just as I remembered. Statues of terrified people stood frozen in midscream. In the snack bar area, the picnic tables had been moved aside. Right between the soda dispenser and pretzel warmer stood a golden throne. Kronos lounged on it, his scythe across his lap. He wore jeans and a T-shirt, and his brooding expression he almost like what Luke did nine years ago after his argument with Hermes. The Luke saw Ethan, and his face contorted into a very inhuman smile. His golden eyes glowed.

"Well, Nakamura. What did you think of the diplomatic mission?"

Ethan hesitated. "I'm sure Lord Prometheus is better suited to speak—"

"But I asked _you_."

Ethan's good eye darted back and forth, noting the guars that stood around Kronos. "I… I don't think Jackson will surrender. Ever."

Kronos nodded before wincing. Then he stumble backward and sank into his throne.

"My lord?" Ethan started forward.

"I—" The voice was weak, but just for a moment it was Luke's. Then Kronos' expression hardened. He raised his hand and flexed his fingers slowly as if forcing them to obey.

"It is nothing," he said, his voice steely and cold again. "A minor discomfort."

Ethan moistened his lips. "He's still fighting you, isn't he? Luke—"

"Nonsense," Kronos spat. "Repeat that lie, and I will cut out your tongue. The boy's soul has been crushed. I am simply adjusting to the limits of this form. It requires rest. It is annoying, but no more than a temporary inconvenience."

"As… as you say, my lord."

"You!" Kronos pointed his scythe at a _dracaena_ with green armor ad a green crown. "Queen Sess, is it?"

"Yesssss, my lord."

"Is our little surprise ready to be unleashed?"

The _dracaena_ queen bared her fangs. "Oh, yessss, my lord. Quite a lovely sssssurprissse."

"Excellent," Kronos said. "Tell my brother Hyperion to move our main forces south to Central Park. The half-bloods will be in such disarray they will not be able to defend themselves."

And the scene ended.

…

I sat up so fast I banged my head on somebody's shield.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, Percy." Annabeth was standing over me. "I was just about to wake you."

I rubbed my head, trying to clean my head of the visions I saw. Tyson leading his brethren into battle and Kronos' surprise for us. I noticed that Annabeth looked grim and was holding her shield.

"Percy, I came to wake you for another reason there's an army—"

"Heading south into Central Park," I said. "Yeah, I know."

I told her of my dreams.

"So Luke is fighting control?" Annabeth asked.

"Looks like it," I replied. "I'm concern about what is the surprise Kronos was talking about."

"I don't know, and I don't like it," Annabeth said.

"Any word from the Dionysus twins?" I asked.

"Bob is fine—but Percy, they checked over him for the charm, just to be safe," Annabeth said.

"And?"

"Well, Bob is clean of any communication charm," Annabeth said

"Okay then," I said getting up.

"Okay, then! You're not going to complained?" Annabeth asked.

"Too be honest some part of me worried of there been a chance Bob still had Kronos' communication charm and without remembering what it is," I explained.

Annabeth opened her mouth to argue but didn't come up with anything.

"Give me a minute to prepare," I said grabbing my armor, "I don't want to risk the Titan Lord finding out my weak spot."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and left the room to join the troops.

…

Thalia and the head counselors were waiting for us at the reservoir. Only ones not with us was the Dionysus twins—who were staying with Bob for extra backup—Beckendorf and Silena. The lights of the city were blinking on at twilight. I guess a lot of them were on automatic timers. Streetlamps glowed around the shore of the lake, making the water and trees look even spookier.

"They're coming," Thalia confirmed, pointing north with a silver arrow. "One of my scouts just reported they've crossed the Harlem River. There was no way to hold them back. The army…" she shrugged it's huge."

"We'll hold them back," I said. "Grover, you ready?"

He nodded. "As ready as we'll ever be. If my nature spirits can stop them anywhere, this is the place."

"Yes, we will!" said another voice. A very old, fat satyr pushed through the crowd, stumbling over his own spear. He was dressed in wood-bark armor that only covered half of his belly.

Behind him was a familiar African American big dude I knew well.

"Leneus, Beckendorf, you made it!" I said.

"Well, I _am_ a leader of the Council, and you _did_ tell me to find Grover," Leneus said. "Well, I found him, and I'm not going to let a mere _outcast_ lead the satyrs without my help!"

"Is Silena here with Ares Cabin too?" I asked.

Beckendorf shook his head. "Clarisse appreciated the reminder in her own way of what you said, but she's still being stubborn. Silena told me to go ahead with Leneus. I think she has a plan she don't want me to know about."

"If you asked me, Clarisse is acting like Achilles during the Trojan war," Annabeth said.

"Well, at least we have the complete support of Nature Spirits now," I said. "Not to mention we have Chiron coming with backup. Hopefully the Party Ponies."

"I hate the Party Ponies, all they want to do is party and hit heads with each other," Leneus said.

"You saying they won't help?" Bianca asked.

"Oh, they'll come if Chiron is asking," Leneus said, "But I doubt they would take this battle serious."

"Believe me, Leneus, I have an idea what the party ponies are like, Annabeth Grover Tyson and I encountered a heard of them in Miami," I reminded him, "But if Chiron can gather enough and get here during tonight battle, then I'll take my chances with their behavior."

"Hmph." Leneus said.

"Anyways… Annabeth, you and your siblings will help the nature spirits. Hunters are with us too," I turned to the rest of the counsellors, "The rest of you same plan as before. Protect the bridges and tunnels."

"And if you see any centaurs dressed in weird outfits or have toy-base weapons or painball guns or anything out of the ordinary that the enemy centaurs might have," Annabeth said, "Although chances are you won't see them coming until they start attacking the enemy."

"That's for sure," Grover mumbled.

"Good hunting everyone!" I yelled.

We hear the army before we saw it.

The noise was like a cannon barrage combined with a football stadium crow—like every Patriots fan in New England was charging us with bazookas.

At the north end of the reservoir, the enemy vanguard broke through the woods—Hyperion in his golden armor leading a battalion of Laistrygonian giants with huge bronze axes. Hundreds of other monsters poured out behind them.

"Positions!" Annabeth yelle.

Her cabin mates scrambled. The idea was to make the enemy army break around the reservoir. To get to us they'd have to follow the trails, which meant they'd be marching in narrow columns on either side of the water.

At first, the plan seemed to work. The enemy divided and streamed toward us along the shore. When they were halfway across, our defenses kicked in. The jogging trail erupted in Greek fire, incinerating many of the monsters instantly.

Others flailed around, engulfed in green flames. Athena campers threw grappling hooks around the largest giant and pulled them to the ground.

In the woods on the right, the Hunters sent a volley of silver arrows into the enemy line, destroying twenty or thirty _dracaenae_ , but more marched behind them. A bolt of lightning crackled out of the sky and friend a Laistrygonian giant to ashes. Then there was a huge crack in the crevice under the monsters feet sending them into it. I knew instantly it was Bianca's and Thalia's doing as daughters of Zeus and Hades.

Grover raised his pipes and played a quick tune. A roar went up from the woods on both sides as every tree, rock, and bush seemed to sprout a spirit. Dryads and satyrs raised their clubs and charged. The trees wrapped around the monsters, strangling them. Grass grew around the feet of the enemy archers. Stones flew up and hit the _dracaenae_ in the faces.

The enemy slogged forward. Giants smashed through the trees, an dryads faded as their life sources were destroyed. Hellhounds lunged at the timber wolves, knocking them aside. Enemy archers returned fired, and a Hunter fell from a high branch.

"Percy!" Annabeth grabbed my arm and pointed at the reservoir. Hyperion wasn't waiting for his forces to advance around the sides. He was charging toward us, walking straight over the top of the lake.

A Greek firebomb exploded right on top of him, but he raised his palm and sucked the flames out of air.

"Annabeth, keep the forces mobilize," I ordered.

"Percy what are you doing?" Annabeth asked.

"If Hyperion is bringing the battle to the water, then I'm the best to respond," I said.

I condensed the water as I started running across the water while at the same time summoning one of my personal hurricane wall of water. I manage to slam him with the force of my hurricane.

"Son of the sea god, I should have known," Hyperion said.

I responded with another hurricane powered body slam.

Hyperion tried to burn me but my hurricane wall blew out his flames. The Titan army tried to attack me with their weapons but they just bounced off the storm.

This is the first time I actually used my powers over hurricane as both an offensive and defensive method and I must say, it was effective. I started using my sword to slash at Hyperion so fast he barely had time to respond.

"Percy!" Grover called. "Bring him over here!"

I nodded and send a gale force of hurricane wind into Hyperion and send him across the field, straight where Grover was waiting.

"I will not be toyed with!" Hyperion bellowed.

He managed to get to his feet again, but Grover put his reed pipes to his lips and began to play. Leneus joined him. Around the grove every satyr took up the song—an eerie melody, like a creek flowing over stones. The ground erupted at Hyperion's feet. Gnarled roots wrapped around his legs.

"What's this?" he protested. He tried to shake off the roots, but he was still weak from my earlier attacks. The roots thickened until he looked like he was wearing wooden boots.

"Stop this!" he shouted. "Your woodland magic is no match for a Titan!"

But the more he struggled the faster the roots grew. They curled about his body, thickening and hardening into bark. His golden armor melted into the wood, becoming part of a trunk.

The music continued. Hyperion's forces backed up in astonishment as their leader was absorbed. He stretched out his arms and they became branches, from which smaller branches shot out and grew leaves. The tree grew taller and thicker, until only the Titan's face was visible in the middle of the trunk.

"You cannot imprison me!" he bellowed. "I am Hyperion! I am—"

The bark closed over his face.

Grover took his pipes out of his mouth. "You are a very nice maple tree."

Several of the other satyrs passed out from exhaustion, but they'd done their job well. The Titan Lord of Light was completely encased in an enormous maple. The trunk was at least twenty feet in diameter, with branches as tall as any in the park. The tree looked as if it been there for centuries.

The Titan army started to retreat. A cheer went up from the Athena cabin, but our victory was short-lived.

Because just then Kronos unleashed his surprise.

 _"REEEEET!"_

The squeal echoed through upper Manhattan. Demigods and monsters aike froze in terror.

Grover shot me a panicked look. "Why does that sound like… It can't be!"

I knew what he was thinking. Two years ago we'd gotten a "gift" from Pan—a huge boar that carried us across the Southwest after Thalia and I forced it off a cliff causing it to fall in snow. The boar had a similar squeal, but what we were hearing now seemed higher pitched, shriller.

 _"REEEEET!"_ A huge pink creature soured over the reservoir—a giant pig with wings.

"A Crommyonian sow!" Annabeth cried. "Take cover."

The demigod scattered as the winged pig swooped down. Her wings were pink like a flamingo's, which match it's skin. If you ever wonder where the saying 'When Pigs fly' came from, this was your answer.

The Crommyonian Sow, nickname Man-eating pig. It uses to terrorized ancient Greek cities way in the day. Some say no hero has been able to defeat it, others say my half-brother Theseus defeated it on his way to Athens. Either way, this was not a monster you did _not_ want to be in its way when it tries to land.

The sow slammed into the ground, barely missing one of Annabeth's siblings. The pig stomped around and tore down half an acre of trees, belching a cloud of noxious gas. Then it took off again, circling around for another strike.

The Titan's army was recovering from its shock. I guess they realized the pig wasn't after them.

We only had seconds before they were ready to fight, and our forces were still in panic. Every time the sow belched, Grover's nature spirits yelped and faded back into their trees.

"Malcom, give me a grappling hook," I ordered.

Malcom nodded and handed me one.

"I'll take care of the Crommyonian Sow. You guys try and slow down the army. Retreat if you have to," I ordered as I took out my dog whistle. "Annabeth here, use this to call Mrs. Leary to help."

I tossed it to Annabeth, who caught it and nodded.

I swung the grappling hook like a lasso. When the sow came down for its next pass, I threw with all my strength. The hook wrapped around the base o the pig's wing. It squealed I rage and veered off, yanking the rope and me into the sky.

There are only a few times I have pray to Zeus for forgiveness before I entered his domain. One of which was last year when I used Daedalus' wings to escape Daedalus' workshop. This time it was because I was so high up in the air that I'm sure is not recommended for children of Poseidon.

The sow soared past the Plaza Hotel straight into the canyon of Fifth Avenue. I was hoping to climb the rope and get on the pig's back, but I been too busy swinging around and dodging streetlamps and sides of buildings at a hundred miles an hour.

I tried to think back to the stories of Theseus. He supposedly killed the Sow by acting like a matador and dodge the pig at the last moment before slashing it. Not really helpful for me right now.

We zigzagged along several blocks and continued south on Park Avenue.

 _Boss! Hey, boss!_ Out of the corer of my eye, I saw Blackjack speeding along next to us, darting back and forth to avoid the pig's wings.

"Watch out!" I told him.

 _Hop on!_ Blackjack whinnied. _I can catch you… probably._

That wasn't reassuring. Grand Central Terminal lay dead ahead. Above the main entrance stood the giant statue of Hermes, which I guess hadn't been activated because it was so high up. But we were.

"Stay alert," I told Blackjack. "I've got an idea."

Blackjack nodded and slowed own so he was right behind us.

I swung outward with all my might. Instead of smashing into Hermes statue, I whipped around it, circling the rope under it's arms. The pig wretched the statue loose from its pedestal, which thankfully slowed it down in order to do.

"Blackjack, now!" I yelled as I let go. Hermes went for a ride, taking my place as the pig's passenger as I fell free style to the street until Blackjack swooped down under me and I landed on its.

The only problem was it wasn't a comfortable landing that the Achilles Curse saved me pain from. In fact, when I yelled "OW!" my voice was an octave higher than usual.

 _Sorry, boss,_ Blackjack murmured.

"No problem," I squeaked. "Follow that pig!"

The porker had taken a right at East 42nd and was flying back toward Fifth Avenue. When it flew above the roof tops, I could see fires here and there around the city. It looked like my friends were having a rough time. Kronos was attacking on several front. If I had any hopes to save my friends, I got to deal with this pig _now_.

"Get me as close to the statue as you can," I told Blackjack.

 _Are you sure?_ Blackjack asked.

"Just trust me," I said.

Blackjack nodded and got me within shouting distance of the statue. Once there, I yelled, "Lord Hermes! Command sequence: Daedalus Twenty-three. Kill flying pig known as Crommyonian Sow. Begin Activaton!"

Immediately the statue moved its legs. It seemed confused to find that it was no longer on top of Grand Central Terminal. It was, instead, being given a sky-ride on the end of a rope by a large winged sow. It smashed through the side of a brick building, which I think made it a little mad. It shook its head and began to climb the rope.

I glanced down at the street. We were coming up on the main public lirary, with the big marble lions flanking the steps. Then I remember how Daedalus disguised his Automaton body to look almost human and made me wonder if he could make Automatons look like marble as well.

"Faster!" I told Blackjack, "Get in front of the pig. Taunt her! Get her to follow us!"

 _Um, boss—_

"Just do it!" I said.

Blackjack burst through the air. He could fly pretty darn fast when we wanted to. He got in front of the pig, which now had a metal Hermes on its back.

Blackjack whinnied, _You smell like Ham_! He kicked the sow in the snout with his back hooves and went into a steep dive. The pig screamed in rage and followed.

We barreled straight for the steps of the library. Blackjack slowed down just enough for me to hop off, then he kept flying toward the main doors.

I yelled out, "Lions! Command sequence: Daedalus Twenty-three. Kill the flying pig known as the Crommyion Sow! Begin Activation!"

The lions stood up and looked at me. They probably thought I was teasing them. But just then: _"REEEEET!"_

The massive pink pork monster landed with a thud, cracking the sidewalk. The lions stared at it, not believing their luck, and pounced. At the same time, a very beat up Hermes statue leaped onto the pig's head and started banging it mercilessly with a caduceus. Those lions had some nasty claws.

I didn't even need to draw out Riptide or use my thermos to finish it off as the lions made the final move. The sow disintegrated before my eyes.

Once the monster was turned to dust, the lions and the Hermes statue looked around in confusion before charging down Park Avenue, probably looking for more Crommyonian Sows to kill until someone deactivated them.

Maybe I should have given them a new order.

 _Hey, boss_ , said Blackjack. _Can we take a donut break?_

I wipe the sweat off my brow. "I wish, big guy, but the fight's still going on."

In fact, I could hear it getting closer. My friends needed help. I jumped on Blackjack and we flew north toward the sound of explosions.

* * *

 **A/N:** I used a bit of the myth on the sow from Percy Jackson and the Greek Heroes, but you probably figure that out.


	15. The Party Ponies Makes a Comeback

**Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also if you haven't read them yet read 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Early Adventures' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Sea of Monsters' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Titan's Curse' and 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Magical Labyrinth' as well as the one shots 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Stolen Chariot' The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Sword of Hades', and The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Bronze Dragon' before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned. Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

* * *

 **The Party Ponies Makes a Comeback**

Midtown was a war zone. We flew over little skirmishes everywhere. A giant was ripping up trees in Bryant Park while dryads pelted him with nuts. Outside the Waldorf Astoria, a bronze statue of Benjamin Franklin was whacking a hellhound with a rolled-up newspaper. Beckendorf and three of his siblings fought a squad of _dracaenae_ in the middle of Rockefeller Center.

I was tempted to stop and help, but I could tell from the smoke and noise that the real action had moved farther south. Our defenses were collapsing. The enemy was closing in on the Empire State Building where Bob and the Dionysus twins were guarding alone. As powerful as Bob is even without his memories, I hate to think

We did a quick sweep of the surrounding area. The Hunters had set up a defensive line on 37th, just two blocks north of Olympus. To the east on Park Avenue, Beckendorf's second-in-command Jake Mason and some other Hephaestus campers were leading an army of statues against the enemy. To the west, Demeter cabin and Grover's nature spirits had turned Sixth Avenue into a jungle that was hampering a squadron of Kronos' demigods. The south was clear for now, but the flans of enemy army were swinging around. A few more minutes we'd be totally surrounded.

I spotted a familiar silver owl banner in the southeast corner of the fight, 33rd at the Park Avenue tunnel. Annabeth Malcom and one more child of Athena were working with Mrs. O'Leary to hold back a Hyperborean giant.

"Take me to Annabeth," I told Blackjack.

He plunged toward the battle.

I leaped off his back with Riptide ready and slashed down at the giants back, softening my landing before I hit the ground.

The Giant turned into a solid ice before shattering into pieces. I didn't get much time to celebrate as Mrs. O'Leary gave me one grateful slobbery kiss.

"Thanks," said Annabeth while trying to catch her breath. "The pig?"

"Pork chops thanks to Daedalus plan twenty-three," I said.

"Good," Annabeth said, "Come on! We've got plenty of enemies left."

 _"WOOF!"_ Mrs. O'Leary agree.

The next hour was a blur. I fought like I'd never fought before—wading into legions of _dracaenae_ , taking out dozens of telekhines with every strike, destroying _empousai_ and knocking out enemy demigods. No matter how many I defeated, more took their place.

Suddenly out of nowhere Bob came charging over and took down a Hyperborean giant and several _dracaenae_.

"Bob!" I said.

"I came to help!" Bob said, "When you were in trouble Bob decided to help even though I would be breaking friend's orders."

"It's okay, Bob! Keep fighting!" I said. "Take on the south flank."

Bob nodded and charged to attack, it seemed we were finally getting our second wind. Many of us tried to get as many wounded demigods out of the battlefield but even with Bob charging, monsters kept charging.

"This isn't good," Annabeth said, "We can't save everyone and fight at the same time."

"We have too," I said but I knew she was right. Bob gave us a second wind, but he's only one titan. We need to push the enemy back from all directions.

Suddenly I heard a hunting horn.

It cut through the noise of the battle like a fire alarm. A chorus of horns answered from all around us, echoing off the buildings of Manhattan.

At first I thought it was a hunter's horn or something, but Thalia and Bianca were nearby and they were as confuse as we were. Even Kronos' forces looked as confused as we were.

Then Kronos' entire northern flank surged out crying. They missed us and crashed into their southern allies.

A new blast of horns shattered the night. The air shimmered. In a blur of movement, an entire calvery appeared as if dropping out of light speed.

"Yeah, baby!" a voice wailed. "PARTY!"

A shower of arrows arced over our heads and slammed into the enemy, vaporizing hundreds of monsters. But these weren't regular arrows. They made a whizzy sound as they flew, like _WHEEEEE_! Some had pinwheels attached to them. Others had boxing gloves rather than points.

"Centaurs!" Annabeth yelled.

The Party Pony army exploded into our midst in a riot of colors: tie-dyed shirts, rainbow afro wigs, oversized sunglasses, and war-painted faces. Some had slogans scrawled across their flans like _HORSEZ PWN_.

Hundreds of them filled the entire area. Chiron must have told them about Bob and Mrs. O'Leary because not a single one hurt them, in fact, they helped Bob with his charge.

"Percy!" Chiron shouted across the sea of wild centaurs. He was dressed in armor from the waist up, his bow in his hand, and he was grinning in satisfaction. "Sorry we're late!"

"DUDE!" Another centaur yelled. "Talk later. WASTE MONSTERS NOW!"

He locked and loaded a double-barrel pain gun and blasted an enemy hellhound bright pink. The paint must've been mixed with Celestial bronze dust or something, because as soon as it splattered the hellhound, the monster yelped and dissolved into a pink and black puddle.

"PARTY PONIES!" a centaur yelled. "SOUTH FLORIDA CHAPTER!"

Somewhere across the battle field, a twangy voice yelled back, "HEART OF TEXAS CHAPTER!"

"HAWAII OWNS YOUR FACES!" a third one shouted.

The entire Titan army turned and fled, pushed back by a flood of paintball guns, arrows, swors, NERF baseball bats, and a permanent amnesiac Bob. The party ponies and Bob trampled everything in their path.

"Stop running, you fools!" Kronos yelled. "Stand and ACKK!"

That last part was because a panicked Hyperborean giant stumbled backward and sat on top of him. The lord of titan disappeared under the giant blue butt.

We pushed them back for a while before Chiron yelled, "HOLD! On your promise, HOLD!"

It wasn't easy, but eventually the order got relayed up and down the ranks of centaurs, and they started to pull back, letting the enemy flee. Even Bob retreated once he got the word.

"Chiron's smart," Annabeth said, wiping the sweat off her face. "If we pursue, we'll get too spread out. We need to regroup."

I nodded. The battle lasted longer than I thought as I sense dawn approaching. Plus, I was exhausted, again.

We decided to set up a two block perimeter around the Empire State Building. The Dionysus twins joined the battle about the same time Bob ran off to help, but other than a few scratches and bruises they were okay. One thing was clear, if by chance Kronos didn't know about Bob before, he does now.

Chiron informed us that the Party Ponies had sent chapters from almost every state in the Union: forty from California, two from Rhode Island, thirty from Illinois… roughly five hundred total had answered his call, but even with that many, we couldn't risk to defend more than a few blocks.

"Dude," said a centaur name Larry. His T-shirt identified him as _BIG CHIEF UBER GUY, NEW MEXICO CHAPTER_. "That was more fun than our last convention in Vegas!"

"Yeah," said Owen from South Dakota. He wore a black leather jacket and an old WWII army helmet. "We totally wasted them!"

Chiron patted Owen on the back. "You did well, my friends, but don't get careless. Kronos should never be underestimated. Now why don't you visit the diner on West 33rd and get some breakfast? I hear the Delaware chapter found a stash of root beer."

"Root beer!" They almost trampled each other as they galloped off.

One of them yelled at Bob, "Hey Bob! How about you come and join us, big guy?"

Bob looked at me with a questioning look and I waved to him to go ahead. Bob proven his loyalty to everyone tonight so he deserved breakfast. So our _only_ titan ally headed off after his new centaur buddies.

Chiron smiled. Annabeth gave him a big hug, and Mrs. O'Leary licked his face,

"Ack," he grumbled. "Enough of that, dog. Yes, I'm glad to see you too."

"Thanks Chiron," I said.

He shrugged. "I'm sorry it took so long. Centaurs travel fast, as you know. We can bend distances as we ride. Even so, getting all the centaurs together was no easy task. The Party Ponies are not exactly organized."

"Either way, I think they made Bob's day," I responded.

"How'd you get through the magic defenses around the city?" Annabeth aske.

"They slowed us down a bit," Chiron admitted, "But I think they're intended mostly to keep mortals out. Kronos doesn't want puny humans getting in the way of his great victory."

"That would explain how Beckendorf got back into the city," I said. "Hopefully it'll run in our favor when Silena convince Clarisse to rejoin the war."

"Maybe so, but as soon as Kronos regroups, he will attack again," Chiron warned.

"What about Typhon?" I asked.

Chiron's face darkened. "The gods are tiring. Dionysus was incapacitated yesterday. Typhon smashed his chariot, and the wine god went own somewhere in the Appalachians. No one seen him since. Hephaestus is out of action as well. He was thrown from the battle so hard he created a new lake in West Virginia. They well heal, but not soon enough. The others will fight. They've managed to slow Typhon's approach. But the monster cannot be stopped. He will arrive in New York by this time tomorrow. Once he and Kronos combine forces then I doubt having Iapetus on our side will help."

"We have to hold out," Thalia said causing me to jump. I didn't even see here come to us. "I'll see about setting some new traps around the perimeter."

She looked exhausted. Her jacket was smeared in grime and monster dust. Even the silver aura that the hunters have to show their immortality didn't seem strong right now. But she managed to get to her feet and staggered off.

"I will help her," Chiron decided. "I should make sure my brethren don't go too overboard with the root beer."

Chiron cantered off, leaving Annabeth and me alone.

She cleaned the monster slime off her knife. The very same knife Luke gave her, the very knife Halcyon gave Luke, and the very knife the girl Halcyon saved gave him.

"At least your mom is _okay_ ," I offered.

"If you call fighting Typhon okay." She locked eyes with me. "Percy, even with the centaurs' and bob's help, I'm starting to think—"

"I know." I had a bad feeling this might be our last chance to talk. "Ethan thinks Luke is still alive in Kronos' body. Maybe he's the key to winning this war."

Across the street, the Apollo campers had set up field hospital to tend to the wounded—dozens of campers and almost as many Hunters.

And suddenly: I wasn't there anymore.

I was standing in a long dingy bar with black walls, neon signs, and a bunch of partying adults. A banner across the bar read HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BOBBY EARL. Country music played on the speakers. Big guys in jeans a work shirts crowded the bar. Waitresses carried trays of drinks and shouted at each other. It was pretty much exactly the kind of place my mom would never let me go.

I was stuck in the very back room, next to the bathrooms (which didn't smell so great) and a couple of antique arcade games.

"Oh good, you're here," said the man at the Pac-Man machine. "I'll have a Diet Coke."

He was a pudgy guy in a leopard-skin Hawaiian shirt, purple shorts, and red running shoes, and black socks, which didn't exactly make him blend in with the crowd. His nose was bright red. A bandage was wrapped around his curly hair like he was recovering from a concussion."

"Mr. D," I said surprised.

"Good to see you too Peter Johnson."

"I thought Typhon swatted out of the swatted you out of the sky."

"He did, but part of my conscious is here in this party," Mr. D said, "It wasn't easy finding it though. Mortals are panicking. Typhon was terrified them."

"Then why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"Well, to be honest, I would take any of you silly heroes, but you will have to do. Anyways, I pulled you here to deliver you a warning. We are in _danger_."

"Um, I already can guess that," I stated.

He glared at me and momentarily forgot his game. Pac-Man got eaten by the red ghost dude.

Dionysus cursed at the game before remembering why I was here. "Now listen, Johnson. The situation is graver than you imagine. If Olympus falls, not only will the gods fade, but everything that is connected to our legacy will also begin to unravel. The very fabric of your puny little civilization—"

The game played a song and Mr. D progressed to level 254.

"Ha!" he shouted. "Take that, you pixelated fiends!"

"Um, fabric of civilization," I prompted.

"Yes, yes. Your entire society will dissolve. Perhaps not right away, but mark my words, the chaos of the Titans will mean the end of West civilization. Art, law, wine tasting, music, video games, silk shirts, black velvet paintings—all the things that make life worth living will disappear! The truth is, Peter, the other gods would _never_ admit this, but we actually _need_ you mortals to rescue Olympus. You see, we are manifestations of your culture. If you don't care enough to save Olympus then everything we stand for will fade.I will deny I ever said this, but the gods _need_ heroes. They always have. Otherwise we would not keep you annoying little runts around."

Suddenly the game ended and Mr. D started cursing in ancient greek again.

I manage to get him back on track by ordering a diet coke.

"You must save Olympus, Pedro! Leave Typhon to the Olympians and save our own seats of power. It must be done!"

"Got it," I responded.

"There's more," Mr. D warned. "Kronos has not yet attained full power. The body of the mortal was only a temporary measure. Within a day at most, Kronos will burn away that mortal body and take on the true form of a Titan king. And a Titan's true form is ten times more powerful than a god's. His very presence would incinerate you. And once he achieves this, he will empowered the other Titans. They are weak now, compare to what they will soon become, unless you can stop them. The word will fall, the gods will die, and I will never achieve a perfect score on this stupid game."

I was scared, terrified even, but nothing I was already.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"One last thing. My sons, Pollux and Castor. Are they alive?"

"Yeah, they helped—uh—a friend of mine with his charge."

"If you're talking about Iapetus, I hope he was charging against his brother's forces," Mr. D said.

"He did," I said.

"Good. Anyways. I want you to keep my sons alive," Mr. D said. "Now go. You have some nasty surprises to deal with, and I must defeat Blinky!"

"Nasty surprises?"

He waved his hand and the bar disappeared.

I was back on Fifth Avenue. Annabeth hadn't move. She didn't give any sign that I'd been gone or anything. Must be a trick.

I gazed down the avenue, wondering what Mr. D had meant by nasty surprises. How much worse could it get.

My eyes rested on a beat up blue car. The hood was badly dented, like somebody had tried to hammer out some huge craters. My skin tingled. Why did that car look so familiar? Then I realized it was a Prius.

 _Paul's_ Prius.

I bolted down the street,

"Percy!" Annabeth called. "Where are you going.

Paul was passed out in the driver's seat. My mom was snoring beside him. My mind felt like mush. How had I not seen them before? They'd been sitting here in traffic for over a day, the battle raging around them, and I hadn't even noticed.

I tried to open the doors, but they were locked. I mumbled some incoherent words in ancient Greek that if my mom was awake she would ground me.

"I need a child of Hermes over here and fast!" I yelled.

"Percy," Annabeth said.

"They… they must've seen those blue lights in the sky. They must of come to find me," I said trying to get the door to open. "Dang it! Where are the Stoll Brothers when you need them?"

I kicked the windshield trying to break into the car, which of course I failed.

"Percy, calm down! We'll get them out of harms way," Annabeth promised.

"What's going on?" Thalia asked rushing forward with Bianca following.

"Percy's mom and stepdad is in the car and Percy's trying to get them out," Annabeth said.

"I will get them out as soon as I get one of Hermes' kids over here!" I grumbled as I kicked the windshield with no effort.

"I think saw Katie yelling at Travis a block back," Bianca said.

"Go get him and bring him here at once," Thalia told her, "Tell him we need him to break into a car."

Bianca nodded and raced off.

Meanwhile I was still trying to break into my stepdad's car while calling myself an idiot in ancient Greek.

"Percy, it will be alright. Bianca will get Travis here to help," Annabeth said and I nodded. Both Annabeth and Thalia knew how close I was to my mother, heck, we spend months together with Luke trying to get me back to her, and Paul been like a third father too me (after Chiron) in his own way.

Finally Bianca came with Travis and Katie.

"Hey Percy," Travis said, "You need a car break into?"

Travis seemed more anxious than he sound. Katie whacked him in head for it.

"It's okay, Katie," I said. "Travis, my mom and stepdad is in there, and the stupid door is locked or something and I can't get in."

I kicked the window with no prevail. You would think after so many attempts I would at least crack it.

Thankfully Travis got the message. "Right, step back and let the master do his work."

Travis got to work, and in no time the door was open. Annabeth and Thalia got my mom out as Travis worked on the driver's side door so we could get Paul out.

"Um Percy, what's that doing here?" Annabeth asked.

I looked in the back seat and muttered in ancient Greek. Seat-belted being my mother was a black-and-white Greek jar about three feet tall. Its lid was wrapped in a leather harness.

"Pandora's _Pithos_ ," I said. "I thought we locked it up back in the hotel."

"It must have sensed your emotions when you saw your parents," Thalia said.

"What should we do with it?" Bianca aske.

"We'll see if Hestia could watch over it," I said, "Meanwhile see if Chiron will help with getting my mom and Paul to the Empire State Building."

"On it," Katie said.

But before we could things were put on hold. A mechanical drumbeat grew loud in the distance—the _chop-chop-chop_ of a helicopter, which was unusual with the whole city asleep.

A few blocks east, a monster army shouted and jeered as the helicopter into view. It was a civilian model painted red, with a right green "DE" logo on the side. The words under the logo was to small to read, but I knew what they said: DARE ENTERPRISES.

My throat closed up. Annabeth must have recognized it too, because she demanded. "What is _she_ doing here? How did she get through the barrier?"

At this point Chiron showed up, looking confused. "What mortal would be insane enough—"

Suddenly the helicopter pitch forward.

"The Morpheus enchantment!" Chiron said. "The foolish mortal pilot is asleep."

I gritted my teeth as the helicopter careened sideways, falling toward a row of office buildings. Even if it didn't crash, the wind gods would probably swat it out of the sky for coming near the Empire State Building.

I did my loudest taxi whistle. In no time flat, Blackjack swooped out of nowhere."

 _You rang boss?_ Blackjack said.

"I need you to get me as close to that helicopter as you can," I said.

 _Are you crazy boss?_

"Just do it," I said as I climbed on Blackjack's back.

However before we flew off, Annabeth climbed on as well.

"Annabeth—"

"You know next to nothing about flying a helicopter Percy," Annabeth reminded me.

"And you do?" I asked.

"Do you want my help or not!" Annabeth yelled.

I didn't have time to argue, since any second now the Helicopter will crash.

"Okay, let's go save Rachel," I said.


	16. Silena Tries to Pull a Patroclus

**Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also if you haven't read them yet read 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Early Adventures' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Sea of Monsters' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Titan's Curse' and 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Magical Labyrinth' as well as the one shots 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Stolen Chariot' The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Sword of Hades', and The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Bronze Dragon' before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned. Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

* * *

 **Silena Tries to Pull a Patroclus**

Good thing Blackjack is a pretty good flier and I'm one of the best Pegasus handlers in camp, otherwise our plan wouldn't have worked.

I could hear Rachel screaming inside. For some reason, _she_ hadn't fallen asleep, but I could see the pilot slumped over the controls, pitching back and forth as the helicopter wobbled toward the side of an office building.

The idea was to get Annabeth inside the Helicopter so she could grab the controls but it was harder than it looked.

We passed so close to the rotors I felt the force of the blades ripping my hair. We zipped along the side of the helicopter, and Annabeth grabbed the door. She opened the door where Rachel was at, looking a little shock but okay.

I pointed at Rachel then at Annabeth and finally at the pilot. I don't know if Rachel got the full message but she nodded and stretched out to help Annabeth in.

 _Okay, Blackjack, soar down_ , I thought.

 _Don't need to tell me twice._

Blackjack soared down and landed on the ground safely where some of the centaurs made some room for us.

I got quickly got off Blackjack and told him to go.

Then I turned to the helicopter which was only seconds from the building. "Come on, Annabeth."

Miraculously, the helicopter righted itself. It spun in a circle an hovered. Very slowly, it began to descend.

It took a while but Annabeth landed the helicopter in the middle of Fifth Avenue.

I ran forward as the rotors spun to a stop. Rachel opened the door and dragged the pilot out.

Rachel was still dressed like she was on vacation, in beach shorts, a T-shirt, and sandals. Her hair was tangled and her face was green from the helicopter ride.

Annabeth climbed out last.

"You saved my life," Rachel said.

"Yeah well… let's not make a habit out of it," Annabeth said, "What are you _doing_ here, Dare? Don't you know better than to fly into a war zone?"

"I—" Rachel glanced at me. "I had to be here. I knew Percy was in trouble.

"Got that right," Annabeth grumbled. "Well, if you excuse me, I have some injured _friends_ I've got to tend to. Glad you could stop by, Rachel."

"Annabeth!" I called.

She stormed off.

Rachel plopped down on the curb and put her head in her hands. "I'm sorry, Percy. I didn't mean to… I always messed things up."

"Nothing worse than what I use to do," I admitted. "Although if you had called us, I could have send Mrs. O'Leary to pick you up at a safe distance from the city."

"I—I thought you might be too busy for me to call," Rachel said.

She had a point. Throughout the past two days I either been fighting, organizing troops, helping set up for the next battle, negotiating with a Titan, getting my mom and step dad to safety. In fact, the only time I really had off since the battle started I spend sleeping because of the Achilles Curse.

"It's okay," I told Rachel, "So what's the message you wanted to deliver?"

She frowned. "How did you know about that?"

"Dream visions… they're sort of visions of the past present and sometimes the future Demigods get," I explained, "However they don't always explain what we need to know from them."

"Well, I been seeing things too," Rachel muttered. "I mean, not just through the Mist. This is different. I've been drawing pictures, writing lines—"

"In Ancient Greek," I said. "Do you know what they say?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I was hoping… well, if you had gone with us on vacation. I was hoping you could have helped me figure out what's happening to me."

She looked at me pleadingly. Her face was sunburned from the beach. Her nose was peeling, and yet she risked a lot to get here. But at the same time, the way Rachel was talking reminded me of how May Castellan mention about seeing more things other than through the Mist.

"Maybe Chiron can help." I said.

Rachel flinched like she'd gotten an electric shock. "Percy, something is about to happen. A trick that ends with a Titan's pain."

"What do mean?"

"I don't know," she hesitated. "I'm not sure, the thought only came to me. The message I wrote on the beach was different. It had your name in it."

"Perseus," I said, "In Ancient Greek."

Rachel nodded. "I don't know the meaning. But I know it's important. You have to hear it. It said, _Perseus, you are not the hero."_

I felt like Rachel just slapped me in the face. "You came thousands of miles to tell me I'm not the hero who defeats Kronos?"

"It's important," she said. "It will affect what you do."

"Well!" Chiron cantered over. "This must be Miss Dare."

I held down my anger. "Chiron, this is Rachel Dare," I said. "Rachel, this is my teacher, Chiron."

"Hello," Rachel said glumly.

"You're not asleep, Miss Dare," Chiron noted. "And yet you are mortal?"

"I'm mortal," she agreed, like it was a depressing thought. "The pilot fell asleep as soon as we passed the river. I don't ow why I didn't. I just knew I had ti be here, to warn Percy."

"Warn Percy?" Chiron asked.

"She's been seeing things," I explained, "Writing lines and making drawings."

Chiro raised an eyebrow. "Indeed? Tell me."

She told him the same things she told me.

Chiro stroke his beard. "Miss Dare… perhaps we should talk."

Suddenly I had a flash back of what happened to May Castellan. "Chiron, please help Rachel. Make sure she understand the risk of her abilities," I said.

His tail flicked like it does when he's anxious. "I will do my best, but first I need to understand what is going on with Miss Dare. Meanwhile, you should rest. We moved your parents' care to the side of the street and both are now sleeping at the Empire State Building, where we've set up bunks."

I nodded. Hero or not I do need sleep. I turned to Rachel, "Once you figure out what the message means, tell me."

"Right," Rachel agreed.

I trudged toward the Empire State Building.

Inside the lobby, I found a bunk next to my mom and step dad and decided to take it. A second after I laid down I fell asleep.

In my dreams, I was back in Hades' garden. The lord of the dead paced up and down, holding his ears while Nico followed him, waving his arms.

"You _have_ to!" Nico insisted.

Demeter ad Persephone sat behind them at the breakfast table. Both of the goddesses looked bored. Demeter poured shredded wheat into four huge bowls. Persephone was magically changing the flower arrangement on the table, turning the blossoms from re to yellow to polka-dotted.

"I don't _have_ to do anything!" Hades' eyes blazed. "I'm a god!"

"Father," Nico said, "if Olympus falls, your ow palace's safety doesn't matter. You'll fade too."

"I am not an Olympian!" he growled. "My family has made that _quite_ clear."

"You are," Nico said. "Whether you like it or not."

"You saw what they did to your mother," Hades said. "Zeus killed her. Ad you would have me _help_ them? They deserve what they get!"

Persephone signed. She walked her fingers across the table, absently turning the silverware into roses. "Could we _please_ not talk about that woman?"

"You know what would help this boy?" Demeter mused. "Farming."

Persephone rolled her eyes. "Mother—"

"Six months behind the plow. Excellent character building."

Nico stepped in front of his father, forcing Hades to face him. "My mother understood family. So does Bianca. That's why my mother didn't want to leave us and why Bianca is out there right now fighting to preserve Olympus. You can't just abandon the Olympians because they did something horrible. You've done horrible things to them too."

"Maria died!"

"But Bianca and I are alive! Do you want to put your own daughter's life, my sister's life, over a grudge you can't let go of!" Nico yelled. "Stop being angry about what your family did to you and do something helpful for once."

Hades' palm filled with black fire.

"Go ahead," Nico said. "Blast me. That's just what the other gods would expect from you. Prove them right. Ruin everything Bianca and I worked so hard to try and prove wrong."

"Yes please," Demeter complained. "Shut him up."

Persephone sighed. "Oh, I don't know. I would rather fight in the war than eat another bowl of cereal. This is boring."

Hades roared in anger. His fireball hit a silver tree right next to Nico, melting it into a pool of liquid metal.

And my dream changed.

I was standing outside the United Nations, about a mile northeast of the Empire State Building. The Titan army had set up camp all around the UN complex. The flagpoles were hung with horrible trophies—helmets and armor pieces from defeated campers. All along First Avenue, giants sharpened their axes. Telekhines repaired armor at makeshift forges.

Kronos himself paced at the top of the plaza, swinging his scythe so his _dracaenae_ bodyguards stayed way back. Ethan Nakamura ad Prometheus stood nearby, out of slicing range. Ethan was fidgeting with his shield straps, but Prometheus looked as calm and collected as ever in his tuxedo.

"I hate this place," Kronos growled, _"United Nations_. As if mankind could ever united. Remind me to tear down this building after we destroy Olympus."

"Yes, lord," Prometheus smiled as if his master's anger amused him. "Shall we tear down the stables in Central Park too? I know how much horses can annoy you."

"Don't mock me, Prometheus! Those cursed centaurs will be sorry thy interfered. I will feed them to the hellhounds, starting with that son of mine—that weakling Chiron and my pathetic excuse of a brother Iapetus."

Kronos swung his scythe and cut a flagpole in half. The national colors of Brazil toppled into the army, squashing a _dracaena_.

"It is time to unleashed the Drakon. Nakamura, you will do this."

"Y-yes, lord. At sunset?"

"No," Kronos said. "Immediately. The defenders of Olympus are badly wounded. Thy will not expect a quick attack. I want Olympus in ruins by the time Typhon reaches New York. We will break the gods utterly!"

"But, my lord," Ethan said. "Your regeneration."

Kronos pointed at Ethan, and the demigod froze.

"Does it seem," Kronos hissed, "that I _need_ to regenerate?"

Ethan didn't respond. Kind of hard to do when you're immobilize in time.

Kronos snapped his fingers and Etan collapsed.

"Soon," the Titan growled, "this form will be unnecessary. I will not rest with victory so close. Now, go!"

Ethan scrambled away.

"This is dangerous, my lord," Prometheus warned. "Do not be hasty."

"Hasty? After festering for three thousand years in the depths of Tartarus, you call me hasty? I will slice Percy Jackson into a thousand pieces."

"Thrice you've fought him," Prometheus pointed out. "And yet you've always said it is beneath the dignity of a Titan to fight a mere mortal. I wonder if your mortal host is influencing you, weakening your judgment."

Kronos' turned his golden eyes on the other Titan. "You call me weak?"

"No, my lord. I only meant—"

"Are your loyalties divided?" Kronos asked. "Perhaps you miss your old friends, the gods. Would you like to join them like your treacherous father?"

Prometheus paled. "I misspoke, my lord. Your orders will be carried out." He turned to the armies and shouted, "PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

The troops began to stir.

From somewhere behind the UN compound, an angry roar shook the city—the sound of a Drakon waking. The noise was so horrible it woke me, and I realized I could still hear it from a mile away.

Grover stood next to me, looking nervous. "What was that?"

"They're coming," I said, "Get Bob ready for battle! We're going to need his strength."

Beckendorf and the rest of the Hephaestus cabin was out of Greek Fire. The Apollo cabin and the Hunters were scrounging for arrows. Most of us had already ingested so much ambrosia and nectar we didn't dare take any more.

We had sixteen campers, fifteen hunters, and half a dozen satyrs left in fighting shape. The rest had taken refuge on Olympus or is missing and considered dead. The Party Ponies tried to form rank s, but they staggered and giggled like they were drunk, and yet they smell like root beer. I tried not to question how a caffeinated soda make a centaur drunk, especially after the Centaur prom incident years ago.

Bob was in good condition. Beckendorf manage to makeshift several broken spears together into one single spear big spear perfect for Bob. The scary part was with the spear in Bob's hand he looked exactly how he did before lost his memory, the fierce Iapetus who would of killed Thalia Bianca Nico and me before escaping the Underworld.

Chiron trotted up with Rachel on his back.

"Your friend here has some useful, insights, Percy," he said.

Rachel blushed. "Just some things I saw in my head."

"A Drakon," Chiron said. "A Lydian drakon, to be exact. The oldest and most dangerous kind."

I stared at her. "How did you know that?"

"I'm not sure," Rachel admitted. "But this Drakon has a particular fate. It will be killed by a child of Ares who will come to the aid of your double agent."

Annabeth crossed her arms. "How can you possibly know that?"

"I just saw it. I can't explain it."

"A child of Ares coming to the aid of our double agent," Thalia said. "What does that mean?"

A strange thought occurred to me that send a shiver down my back, which I quickly shook off. "It doesn't matter. If Rachel is right, Clarisse and her siblings will be coming here to help us. So let's make sure they have a city to save."

Everyone nodded. But before we could get ready, a roar shook the ground. It sounded _very_ close.

"Rachel," I said, "get inside."

"I wat to stay."

A shadow blotted out the sun. Across the street, the Drakon slithered down the side of a skyscraper. It roared, ad a thousand windows shattered.

"Oh second thought," Rachel said in a small voice, "I'll be inside."

…

Let me explain: there are dragons, and then there are _drakons_.

Drakons are several millennia older than dragons, and _much_ larger. They looked like giant serpents. Most don't have wings. Most don't breathe fire (though some do). All are poisonous. All are immensely strong, with scales harder than titanium. Their eyes can paralyze you; not the _turn-you-to-stone_ Medusa-type paralysis, but the _oh-my-gods-that-big-snake-is-going-to-eat-me_ type of paralysis, which is just as bad when facing a Drakon.

We have Drakon-fighting classes at camp, but there is no way to prepare yourself for a two-hundred-foot-long serpent as thick as a school bus slithering down the side of the building, its yellow eyes like searchlights, and its mouth full of razor-sharp teeth big enough to chew elephants.

Make matters worse, the enemy army advanced down Fifth Avenue. We'd done our best to push cars out of the way to keep the mortals safe, but that just made it easier for our enemies to approach. The Party Ponies swished their tails nervously. Chiron galloped up and down their ranks, shouting encouragements to stand tough and think about victory and root beer, but I figured any second thy would panic and run.

"Bob, you think you can handle the Drakon?" I asked.

Bob nodded. "I know I can."

Something about the way Bob said that made me worried as it sounded like his old self—the way Iapetus talked. But he grinned at me with his Bob like grin.

I nodded. "Try and keep the Drakon from killing us until Ares cabin gets here."

Bob nodded as I turned to the camper "Bob will take the Drakon! Everyone else, hold the line against the army! Supply back up for Bob when needed, but _don't_ get in his way."

Everyone nodded. After our last battle I don't think anyone would argue against Bob helping.

I whistled. "Mrs. O'Leary, heel!"

 _"ROOOF!"_ My hellhound leaped over a line of centaurs and gave me a kiss that smelled suspiciously of pepperoni pizza. I climbed on Mrs. O'Leary's back and drew my sword. "ATTACK!"

The Drakon was three stories above us, slithering sideways along the building at it size up our forces. Wherever it looked, centaurs froze I fear.

But not good old Bob. He charged at the Drakon with his spear ready and strike it with his spear.

Bob manage to jab it at the eye. The Drakon roared in pain before Bob punched the Drakon in the jaw, sending it flying before it could use its poison.

Meanwhile the rest of us charged at the enemy. Mrs. O'Leary and I fought alongside with the Centaurs through the giants and demons as the campers, hunters, and nature spirits took care of the rest.

I saw Bob use his spear and hit the chink of the Drakon's armor.

The Drakon roared and manage to shake Bob off it.

The rest of us manage to stop the enemy from progressing, but we weren't pushing them back either. Sometimes a party pony would stop to cheer Bob on, only to get knock aside.

Then I heard rumbling in the south. It wasn't a sound you hear much in New York, but I recognized it immediately: chariot wheels.

A girl's voice yelled, "ARES!"

A dozen of war chariots charged into battle. Each flew a red banner with the symbol of the wild boar's head. Each was pulled by a team of skeletal horses with manes of fire. A total of thirty fresh warriors, armor gleaming and eyes full of hate, lowered their lances as one—making a bristling wall of death.

Leading the charge was a girl in familiar red armor, her face covered by a boar's-head helm. She held aloft a spear ad crackled with electricity. She led six of the other campers straight for the Drakon, while the rest joined us fighting.

I slayed a _dracaena_ and turned as Bob wrestled the Drakon with his bare hands, opening it's mouth so that the Ares kids could throw javelins at it.

 _"EEESSSSS!"_ it screamed, which probably Drakon for _OWWWW!_

At first I thought it was Clarisse fighting until the girl yell, "Ares, to me!"

Now I heard Clarisse scream and yell orders during a battle, and it takes a lot to scare her or at least make her worried, and fighting a drakon wasn't one of the things that made Clarisse feel scared or worried. So when I heard a shrill I the girl's voice I knew she wasn't Clarisse.

"ARES!" the girl shouted as she leveled her spear and charged at the drakpo

The monster looked down at her and spit poison directly at her.

However Bob jumped in front of her—back facing the drakon, and took the poison.

I gritted my teeth. I know Bob was immortal and all, but he still could get injured.

Then out of nowhere flying chariot came through fifth avenue. Driving it was Chris Rodriguez and the fighter was Clarisse. They lowered down so Clarisse could grab her spear from the girl.

Then Clarisse jumped off the flying Chariot and landed on the monster's head before driving her spear into the monster's good eye with so much force it shattered the shaft, releasing all the magic weapon's power.

Electricity arced across the creature's head, causing it's whole body to shudder. Clarisse jumped free, rolling safely to the sidewalk as smoke boiled from the drakon's mouth. The drakon's flesh dissolved, and it collapsed into a hollow scaly tunnel of armor.

Everyone stared at Clarisse I awe. She just took down a huge monster single handedly. But Clarisse rushed to the girl who was helping Bob—who was obviously in pain.

The girl removed her helmet and I recognized her immediately as Silena Beauregard.

Finally what Rachel said made sense. Silena tried to take Clarisse's place to lead Ares Cabin, tricking them and forcing Clarisse and Chris to follow, just as Patroclus led the Greeks against the Trojans disguised as Achilles. But instead of dying like Patroclus, Bob took the poison for her, because I told him to try and make sure the Drakon doesn't hurt the campers. And the reason she send Beckendorf back to us was because he would most likely stopped her. A trick ends with a Titan in pain.


	17. I Sit On My Dad's Throne

**Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also if you haven't read them yet read 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Early Adventures' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Sea of Monsters' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Titan's Curse' and 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Magical Labyrinth' as well as the one shots 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Stolen Chariot' The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Sword of Hades', and The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Bronze Dragon' before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned. Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

* * *

 **I Sit On My Dad's Throne**

"What were you thinking?" Clarisse demanded.

"You wouldn't listen, and your cabin would only follow you," Silena responded.

"So you stole my armor," Clarisse said in disbelief, "You waited until Chris and I went out on patrol; you stole my armor and pretended to be me." She glared at her siblings. "And NONE of you noticed?"

The Ares campers developed a sudden interest in their combat boots.

"Don't blame them," Silena said. "They wanted to believe I was you."

"Silena!" Beckendorf charged forward to his girlfriend. "Wha—what were you thinking?"

"I had to Charlie. I thought I could make things right if I did this much for the camp," Silena said.

"You're the double agent," I said, "You're the spy that been secretly helping us out."

Silena nodded. "Before I liked Charlie, Luke was nice to me. I wanted to help him."

I remembered now. Before the quest for the Master Bolt, but after Luke's quest, Luke would hang out with Silena. I didn't think much of it at the time since I didn't know Luke was plotting against Olympus and Silena stayed in camp.

"Later, I wanted to stop helping him, but he threatened to tell. He promised… he promised I was saving lives. Fewer people would get hurt. But when the war started, I saw that it wasn't true," Silena said.

"Then you send Mrs. O'Leary after us," I said. "During our mission to destroy _Princess Andromeda_."

Silena nodded. "Before I came here I threw my charm into the Hearth. I didn't want Kronos finding out what I was about to do," Silena explained before turning to Charlie. "I'm sorry Charlie. I didn't want to hurt you or anyone."

At first I didn't now how Beckendorf would take the news. But then he hugged her and muttered it would be alright.

Behind us the battle raged.

"We better get back to the battle," I said.

"I'll help," Bob said getting up only to wince in pain.

"No, Bob, I want you to take time off to let your wounds heal," I told him. "Beckendorf, stay behind and watch over Bob and protect Silena. I'm sure Kronos has figured out by now that she has betrayed him."

Beckendorf nodded.

…

It turns out I didn't have to do much for the remaining battle. Clarisse did it all. She took Bob's spear that was still in good condition and with Chris driving the flying chariot, took down any enemy in her path.

All of our allies started grabbing any weapon from fallen and started assisting the Ares cabin. The monsters retreated toward 35th Street.

Clarisse must have decided to take a page from Achilles' stunts because she drove the drakon's carcass and looped a grappling line through the eye sockets. She lashed her horses and took off, dragging the Drakon behind the chariot like a Chinese New Year Dragon. As she was rode, I realized she was literally glowing. An aura of red fire flickered around her. None of the enemies' attacks hit her while she was glowing.

My eyes widened as I realized it was the blessing of Ares. It was the first time I seen it in person, but I read all about it. It's like the Achilles Curse, except not as powerful, but still effective.

"I AM CLARISSE, DRAKON SLAYER!" she yelled. "I will kill you ALL! Where is Kronos? Bring him out! Is he a coward?"

The enemy didn't reply as they were forced to fall back. Good thing Chris is with her, otherwise I would think Clarisse would take this too far.

Meanwhile, we attended to our wounded, bringing them to the Lobby.

Silena told us that only Argus, Peleus the Dragon, and the nature spirits were the only ones left guarding camp, which means if we are to save the camp before it is attack, we need to end the war.

Silena also told us exactly Kronos' plans, which was basically what we already figured out, take Olympus before Typhon gets here, and then have Typhon take care of the rest. But at least we know how Kronos was planning to do it.

"Kronos will most likely send one more wave before the day is over," Silena said, "By then, if the Olympians haven't stop Typhon, he would be here."

"Which means right now is our last chance," I said as I frowned. I turned to Mrs. O'Leary who was resting after a long battle right outside. "I got an idea. Bianca!"

"Yeah," Bianca said walking up.

"I need you to help your brother confront your dad," I said. "Take Mrs. O'Leary with you."

Bianca nodded and headed off to get Mrs. O'Leary.

"Annabeth, I'm going to need your help," I said.

Annabeth nodded as we headed to the elevator.

On the way to the elevator, we spotted Grover kneeling over a fat wounded satyr.

"Leneus!" I said.

The old satyr looked terrible. His lips were blue. There was a broken spear in his belly, and his furry goat legs were twisted at a painful angle.

He tried to focus on us, but I don't think he saw us.

"Grover?" he murmured.

"I'm here, Leneus," Grover was blinking bac tears, despite all the horrible things Leneus had said about him.

"Did… did we win?"

"Um… yes," he lied. "Thannks to you, Leneus. We rove the enemy away."

"Told you," the old satyr mumbled. "True leader. True…"

He closed his eyes for the last time.

Grover gulped. He put his hands on Leneus' forehead and spoke an ancient blessing. The old satyr's body melted until all that was left was a tiny sapling in a pile of fresh soil.

"A laurel," Grover said in awe. "Oh, that lucky old goat." He gathered up the sapling in his hands. "I… I should plant him. In Olympus, in the gardens."

"We're going that way," I said. "Come on."

Easy listening music played as the elevator rose.

"Percy, I'm starting to doubt we can save Luke," Annabeth said. "He used Silena, used her emotions."

"Don't give up hope yet," I told her.

I didn't tell her that I planned to ask Rachel something that came to my mind as well as consult with Hestia.

The door dinged and we stepped onto the aerial walkway.

I hate to say it, but Mount Olympus seemed depressing right now. No fires lit the braziers. The windows were dark. The streets were deserted and the doors were barred. The only movement was in the parks where Michael Yew and his siblings put together a field hospital.

As Grover planted the Laurel sapling, Annabeth and I went around trying to cheer up the wounded. I passed a satyr with a broken leg, a demigod who was bandaged from head to toe, and a body covered in the golden burial shroud of Apollo Cabin.

"Don't worry guys. Silena brought Clarisse and the Ares Cabin, and we just send Bianca off to get back up," I told everyone.

Some muttered, "About time." I didn't have the heart to tell them Silena was the spy, and I think it was best not to bring it up.

I found the Dionysus twins: Pollux and Castor propped up against a tree. Pollux had a broken arm ad Castor had a broken leg from the recent battle, but otherwise thy were okay.

"We can still fight," Castor said.

"Yeah!" Pollux agreed.

"No, you two," I said, "You've two done enough. I want you to stay here and help with the wounded. And stay safe from the battle."

"But—"

"That's an order straight from your father," I told them.

Both looked embarrassed but nodded. Even they know better than to argue with their father.

Annabeth, Grover, and I kept walking toward the palace. If we don't stop Kronos, that's where he would go.

The bronze doors creaked open. Our footsteps echoed on the marble floor. The constellations twinkled coldly I the ceiling of the great hall. The hearth was down to a dull red glow. Hestia, in the form of a little girl in brown robes, hunched at its edge, shivering. Tauro swam sadly in his sphere of water. He let out a half-hearted moo when he saw me.

In the firelight, the thrones cast evil-looking shadows, like grasping hands.

Standing at the foot of Zeus' throne, looking at the stars, was Rachel Elizabeth. She was holding Pandora's Pithos.

"Rachel?" I said. "Um, what are you doing with that?"

She focus on me as if she were coming out of a dream. "I found it. It's Pandora's jar, isn't it?"

"Technically the Greek term is _Pithos_ ," I said.

Rachel shrugged. "I can see Hope inside it," Rachel ran her hands over the ceramic designs. "So fragile."

"Rachel," I warned. It seemed to bring her back to reality. She held out the jar, and took it. At first it felt cold as ice but in my presence, Hope seemed to have fluttered inside, as if waking up.

"Annabeth, Grover, why don't you go scout for any extra Greek Fire," I said, "and come back in a few minutes."

Annabeth nodded reluctantly and dragged Grover with her.

Over by the fire, Hestia was huddled in her robes, rocking back and forth.

"Come on," I told Rachel. "I want you to meet someone."

We sat next to the goddess.

"Lady Hestia," I said.

"Hello, Percy Jackson," the goddess murmured. "Getting colder. Harder to keep the fire going."

"I know, the Titans are near," I said, "But that's why I'm here. I have a plan, but before I do I need to consult with you and Rachel."

Hestia nodded as if expecting it. The she focused on Rachel. "Hello, my dear. You've come to our hearth at last."

Rachel blinked. "You've been expecting me?"

Hestia held out her hands, and the coals glow. I saw images in the fire: Thalia Luke Annabeth Nine years ago hanging out in our hide out, my mother, Paul and I eating Thanksgiving dinner at the kitchen table; my friends and me around the camp fire at Camp Half-Blood, singing songs and roasting marshmallows; Tyson with us last year, Rachel and me driving along the beach in Paul's Prius.

I didn't know if Rachel saw the same images, but the tension went out of her shoulders. The warmth of the fire seemed to spread across her.

"To claim your place at the hearth," Hestia told her, "you must let go of your distractions. It is the only way you will survive."

Rachel nodded. "I… I understand."

I gulped as a thought occurred to me. They were talking about Rachel taking the position of Oracle. An Oracle must be maiden, free from love. I was a distraction.

"Listen Rachel, the process of becoming an oracle, it could be dangerous," I said. "Hades—he has a curse on the last Oracle. And there's no telling if he would break it once we win this war… but"—I took a deep breath—"I'll support whatever decision you take."

Rachel took a deep shaky breath. "Thanks, Percy."

Hestia smiled at me approvingly. "Now, you said you need to consult to us about something?"

At that point Annabeth and Grover came into the throne room.

 _"A Choice, a sacrifice, and betrayal,"_ I remembered Hal said. Then I remembered Rachel telling me I wasn't the hero of prophecy. The Jar seemed to grow warmer, as did the hearth.

"No, I got what I need, thanks, Lady Hestia," I said as I turned to the thrones. However I stopped half way thinking of something else. "Actually, Lady Hestia, will you do me the honor taking this as my offering?" I held out the Pithos.

The goddess tilted her head. "I am the least of the gods. Why would you trust me with this?"

"Because even though you gave up your throne to Dionysus, you're still an Olympian, just like Hades," I said while sending a prayer to Hades so he can listen. "We trust on your hearth to give us hope, just as we trust Hades to secure the laws of death in the Underworld."

The goddess smiled. She took the jar in her hands and it began to glow.

"That's right, Percy Jackson," she said. "May the gods bless you."

I nodded as I marched toward my father's throne while praying to Hades, " _I hope you heard that, uncle."_

I marched toward my father's throne with Annabeth and Grover following. I guess after they heard my speech, they wanted to see what else I'm planning."

The seat of Poseidon stood just to the right of Zeus', but it wasn't nearly as grand. The molded black leather seat was attached to a swivel pedestal, with a couple iron rings on the side for fastening a fishing pole (or a trident). Basically it looked like a chair o a deep-sea boat, that you would sit in if you wanted to hunt shark or marlin or sea monsters.

Gods in their natural state are about twenty feet tall, so I could just reach the edge of the seat if I stretched my arms.

"Help me up," I told Annabeth and Grover.

"Are you crazy?" Annabeth asked.

"Percy," Grover said, "the gods _really_ don't appreciate people sitting in their thrones. I mean like turn-you-into-a-pile-of-ashes don't appreciate it."

"I need to get my dad's attention," I said. "It's the only way."

They exchange uneasy looks.

"Well, Annabeth said, "this'll get his attention."

They linked their arms to make a step, then boosted me onto the throne. I felt like a baby with my feet so high off the ground. I looked around at the other gloomy, empty thrones, and I could imagine what it would be like sitting on the Olympian Council—so much power but so much arguing, always eleven and once a year twelve other gods trying to get their way. It would be easy to get paranoid, to look out only for my interest, especially if I were Poseidon. Sitting in his throne, I felt like I had the entire sea at my command—vast cubic miles of ocean churning with power and mystery. Why should my dad listen to anyone? Why shouldn't he be the greatest of the twelve?

I shook my head of the thoughts out of my head. _Concentrate._

The throne rumbled. A wave of gale-force anger slammed into my mind:

 _WHO DARES—_

The voice stopped abruptly. The anger retreated, which was a good thing, because just those two words had almost blasted my mind to shreds.

 _Percy_. My father's voice was still angry but more controlled, _What—exactly—are you doing on my throne?_

"I'm sorry, dad," I said. "I needed to get your attention."

 _This was a very dangerous thing to do. Even for you. If I hadn't looked before I blasted, you would now be a puddle of seawater._

"I'm sorry," I said again. "Listen, things are rough up here."

I told him what was happening. Then I told him my plan.

His voice was silent for a long time.

 _Percy, what you ask is impossible. My palace—_

"Dad, Kronos sent an army against you on purpose. He wants to divide you from the other gods because he knows you could tip the scales."

 _Be that as it may, he attacks my home._

"Dad, please. Olympus is just as your home as the palace," I said. "Besides chances are, once Kronos is done up here, he'll send the rest of his forces to Oceanus to finish you off before going after Hades. Either way, your palace will be destroyed but at least with my plan, you will survive to see it rebuilt."

Dad was silent for a while as I could hear the underwater battle raging on.

 _You really should stop hanging out with that daughter of Athena. She's rubbed off on you way too much._

I held back a laugh at my dad's statement. It basically meant I have over think things while throwing in my friendship with Annabeth, but I haven't heard him say for four years.

"Does that mean you'll do it?" I asked.

 _Yes, it shall be as you say. But my son, pray this works._

"Sure will. By the way, how's Tyson?" I asked.

The question seemed to take my dad by surprise. _He's fine. Doing much better than_ _I expected. Though "peanut butter" is a strange battle cry._

"So I was right about him being a good fighter," I said.

 _Don't push it, Percy. Amphitrite—incoming!_

The sound of a large explosion shattered our connection.

I slipped down from the throne.

Grover studied me nervously. "Are you okay? You turned pale and… you started smoking."

I looked at my arms and saw Grover was right. Steam was curling off my shirtsleeves. The hair on my arms was singed.

"I guess sitting on my dad's throne just to talk is like a demigod eating too much ambrosia and nectar," I said.

"I hope the conversation was worth it then," Annabeth said.

"We'll soon find out," I said.

 _Moo,_ said the Tauro in his sphere of water.

Just then the doors of the throne room swung open. Thalia marched in. Her bow was snapped in half and her quiver was empty.

"You've got to get down there," she told us. "The enemy is advancing. And Kronos is leading them."


	18. Ethan Finally Change Sides

**Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also if you haven't read them yet read 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Early Adventures' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Sea of Monsters' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Titan's Curse' and 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Magical Labyrinth' as well as the one shots 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Stolen Chariot' The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Sword of Hades', and The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Bronze Dragon' before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned. Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

* * *

 **Ethan Finally Change Sides**

By the time we got to the street, it was too late.

Campers and Hunters lay wounded on the ground. Clarisse and Chris must've lost a fight with a Hyperborea giant, because they were in their chariot froze in a block of ice. The centaurs were nowhere to be seen. Either they'd panicked and ran or they'd been disintegrated.

The Titan army ringed the building, standing maybe twenty feet from the doors. Kronos' vanguard was in the lead: Ethan Nakamura, the _dracaena_ queen in her green armor, and two Hyperboreans. I didn't see Prometheus. The slimy weasel was probably hiding back at their headquarters. But Kronos himself stood right in front with his scythe I had.

The only thig standing in his way—or I should say two things in his way was…

"Bob, Chiron," Annabeth said, her voice trembling.

If they heard us, they didn't answer. Bob was still weak from his battle with the Drakon but he was still holding up as Chiron had an arrow notched straight at Kronos' face.

As soon as Kronos saw me, his golden eyes flared. Then the Titan lord turned his attention back to Chiron and Bob. "Step aside, little son and treacherous brother."

Hearing Luke call Chiron his _son_ and Bob his _brother_ as weird enough, but Kronos put contempt in his voice, like the two words were the worst thigs he could think of.

"You're not my brother," Bob said.

"We're not going anywhere," Chiron's tone was steely calm, the way he gets when he's really angry.

I tried to move, but my feet felt like concrete. Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia were straining too, like they were just as stuck.

"Chiron! Bob!" Annabeth said. "Look out!"

The _dracaena_ queen became impatient and charged. Chiron's arrow flew straight between her eyes and she vaporize o the spot, her empty armor clattering to the asphalt.

Chiron reached for another arrow, but his quiver was empty. He dropped the bow and drew his sword. I knew he hated fighting with a sword. It was never his favorite weapon.

Kronos chuckled. He advanced a step, and Chiron's horse half-skittered nervously. His tail flicked back and forth.

"You're a teacher," Kronos sneered. "Not a hero."

"Luke was a hero," Chiron said. "He was a good one, until _you_ corrupted him."

"FOOL!" Kronos' voice shook the city. "You filled his head with empty promises. You said the gods cared about me!"

"Me," Chiron noticed. "You said _me_."

Kronos looked confused, and in that moment, Chiron signaled Bob to strike. It was a good maneuver—a combo attack from both sides. But Kronos was quick. He had Luke's fighting skills and the power of a Titan. He blocked Bob and knocked aside Chiron's blade and yelled, _"BACK!"_

A blinding white light exploded between the three of them. Bob must have been weaker than I thought because both he and Chiro flew into the side of the building with such force the wall crumbled and collapsed on both of them.

"No!" Annabeth wailed. The freezing spell broke. Annabeth and I went to dig out Chiron and Thalia and Grover tried to dig out Bob.

"YOU!" Annabeth turned to Luke. She drew her knife.

"Annabeth, don't!" I yelled.

Annabeth attacked Kronos, and his smug smile faded. Perhaps Luke remembered that he took care of Annabeth when we were little. She plunged her knife between the straps of his armor, right at his collarbone. The lade bounced back. Annabeth doubled over, clutching her arm to her stomach. The jolt might've been enough to dislocate her shoulder.

I took out my thermos and stretched both it and my other hand out. With a churning feeling in my stomach I summoned a guiser of water in a form of a hand, which I used it to grab Annabeth and pulled her away just as Kronos swung his scythe, slicing the air where she'd been.

"So much spirit," Kronos laughed, "No wonder Luke cared about you two. Unfortunately for you, I don't."

Just then a silver arrow fired out of nowhere from above and hit Luke in the chest. It bounced off Kronos' skin, but Kronos was surprise by it.

We turned to see Bianca standing at what use to be a window of a nearby building with a quiver full of arrows and bow ready as she had another arrow notched.

"Well if it isn't the little daughter of Hades who decided to abandon her father," Kronos sneered.

 _"Arrooooooo!"_ we heard a dog howl pierced the air.

The enemy forces stirred uneasily. Then the strangest thig happened. They began to part, clearing a path through the street like something behind them was forcing them to.

Soon there was a free aisle down the center of Fifth Avenue. Standing at the end of the block was my giant dog and a small figure in black armor.

"Nico! Mrs. O'Leary!" I called.

 _"ROWWF!"_ Mrs. O'Leary bounded toward me, ignoring the growling monsters on either side. Nico strode forward. The enemy army fell back before him like he radiate death, which of course he did.

Bianca must have shadow traveled from her position because she melted next to her brother.

"Children of Hades," Kronos spit on the ground. "You think just the two of you here will make a difference."

"Don't you know anything, Kronos," I asked. "When the children of the Big Three work together, we can make a BIG difference."

The ground rumbled. Cracks appeared in the road, the sidewalks, the sides of the buildings. Skeletal hands grasped the air as the dead clawed their way into the world of the living. There were thousands of them, and they emerged. Some of them were dressed like hunters with bows and silver arrows. I soon realized it was because they were hunters, fallen hunters of Artemis to be précised, from over the centuries.

The Titan's monsters got jumpy and started to back up.

"HOLD YOUR GROUND!" Kronos demanded. "The dead are no match for us."

The sky turned dark and cold. Shadows thickened. A harsh war horn sounded, and as the dead soldiers formed ranks with their weapons—except for the fallen hunters who stood next to Thalia and Bianca—an enormous chariot roared down Fifth Avenue. It came to a stop next to Nico. The horses were living shadows, fashioned from darkness. The chariot was inlaid with obsidian and gold, decorated with scenes of painful death. Holding the reins was Hades himself, Lord of the Dead, with Demeter and Persephone riding behind him.

Hades wore black armor and a clock of fresh blood. On top of his pale head was the helm of darkness: a crown that radiates pure terror. It changed shape as I watch—from a dragon's head to a circle of black flames to a wrath of human bones. That wasn't the scary part. The helm reached into my mind and ignite my worst nightmares, my worse fears. I wanted to crawl into a hole and hide, and I could tell the enemy felt the same way. Only Kronos' power and authority kept his ranks from fleeing.

Hades smiled coldly. "Hello, Father. You're looking… young."

"Hades," Kronos growled. "I hope you and the ladies have come to pledge your allegiance."

"I'm afraid not." Hades sighed. "My children convinced me that perhaps I should prioritize my list of enemies." He glanced at me with distaste but a slight gratefulness, "And a certain _upstart_ demigod shown to me that although my siblings don't show it, my position is important. Besides if there's one thing we agreed on—it is that you were a TERRIBLE father."

"True," muttered Demeter. "No appreciation of agriculture."

"Mother!" Persephone complained.

Hades drew his sword, a double edge Stygian blade etched with silver with a key forged in it—which I recognized as the sword of Hades that Persephone had Nico Bianca Thalia and me retrieve (long story). "Now fight me! For today the House of Hades will be called the saviors of Olympus."

"And the fallen Hunters of Artemis shall assist their sisters once again!" Bianca finished proudly.

"I don't have time for this," Kronos snarled.

He struck the ground with his scythe. A crack spread in both directions, circling the Empire State Building. A wall of force shimmered along the fissure line separating Kronos' vanguard, my friends, and me from the bulk of the two armies.

"Please tell me he did not do what I think he did?" I asked.

Thalia nodded glumly. "He just sealed us in. He's collapsing the magic barriers around Manhattan—cutting off just the building, and us."

Sure enough, outside the barrier, car engines revved to life Pedestrians woke up and started uncomprehendingly at the monsters and zombies all around them. No telling what they saw through the Mist, but I'm pretty sur it was scary. I expected to see Paul and my mom coming out of the Prius, but then I remembered that they were in the Empire State Building.

Hades charged at the wall of force, but his chariot crashed against it ad over turned. He got to his feet, cursing, and blasted the wall with black energy. The barrier held.

"ATTACK!" he roared.

The armies of the dead clashed with the Titan's monsters. Fifth Avenue exploded into absolute chaos. Mortals creamed and ran for cover. Demeter—who had moved to her wounded children sometime after the crash—waved her hand and an entire column of giants turned into wheat fields. Persephone changed the _dracaenae's_ spear into sunflowers. Nico slashed and hacked his way through the enemy, trying to protect the pedestrians as he could. Bianca and her army of fallen hunters fired a volley of arrows at every monster that tried to get in their way.

"Nakamura, Giants—deal with them," Kronos said pointing at my friends and me. Then he ducked into the lobby.

For a second I was stunned. I'd been expecting a fight, but Kronos completely ignore me like I wasn't worth the trouble. That made me mad.

The first Hyperborean giant smashed at me with his club. I rolled between his legs and stabbed Riptide into his backside. He shattered into a pile of ice shards.

The second giant breath frost at Annabeth, who was still injured from her last attack on Kronos. Grover pulled her out of the way while Thalia went to work. She sprinted up the giant's back like a gazelle, sliced her hunting knives across his monstrous blue neck, and created the world's largest headless ice sculpture.

"Percy! Go!" Nico yelled. "We'll be fine!"

I nodded and turned to my dog. "Mrs. O'Leary. Please Chiron and Bob are buried at those rubbles"—I pointed at the two rubbles—"Dig them out. Find them! Help them!"

Mrs. O'Leary bounded to the pile ad started to dig. Annabeth Thalia Grover and I were about to go after Kronos, but Ethan stopped us.

"You're not going anywhere Jackson," Ethan said.

"Ethan, look around you! The end of the world. Is this the reward you want? Do you really want Kronos to destroy everything, the good and the bad?"

"There is no throne for Nemesis," Ethan stated. "No throne for my mother."

"There isn't one for Hestia anymore or a real one for Hades, but they're not fighting for the enemy," I stated, "The Minor gods deserve better, Ethan, but total drama isn't balance. Kronos doesn't build. He only destroys. Your mom had you give an eye to change the world. This is your chance by either letting us through or letting Kronos destroy."

For a minute I thought Ethan would charge at us, but he lowered his weapon. "Go Jackson! Go save Olympus!"

I nodded. "Thanks Ethan."

"Just stop Kronos," Ethan said. "And if it helps, try to bring Luke out. He should know how to defeat Kronos."

I nodded and Annabeth, Thalia, Grover ad I raced for the elevators. The Lobby looked like it was in one piece, so I hope mom and Paul were okay, but for now we have Olympus to save, otherwise no one would be safe.


	19. Hal's Knife Shall End My Brother's Days

**Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also if you haven't read them yet read 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Early Adventures' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Sea of Monsters' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Titan's Curse' and 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Magical Labyrinth' as well as the one shots 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Stolen Chariot' The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Sword of Hades', and The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Bronze Dragon' before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned. Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

* * *

 **Hal's Knife Shall End My Brother's Days**

The bridge to Olympus was dissolving. We stepped out of the elevator onto the white marble walkway, and immediately cracks appeared at our feet.

"Jump!" Grover said, which was easy for him to say since he's part mountain goat.

He sprang to the next slab of stone while our tilted sickeningly.

"Gods, I hate heights!" Thalia yelled as she and I leaped. But Annabeth wasn't much better as she stumbled after she reached the other side. "Percy!"

I caught her good arm as the pavement fell, crumbling to dust. Thalia and Grover grabbed me as well and helped me pull her up.

"Thanks," Annabeth mumbled.

"Uh-huh." I wanted to say something about it being like the good old days when we were traveling together with Luke nine years ago fighting monsters, surviving dangerous stunts, but with Kronos using Luke's body to destroy Olympus, I decided it would be a bad time to bring it up.

"Keep moving," Grover tugged my shoulder. We sprinted across the sky bridge as more stones disintegrated and fell to oblivion. We made it to the edge of the mountain just as the final section collapsed.

Annabeth looked back at the elevator, which was now completely out of reach—a polish set of metal doors hanging in space; attached to nothing, six hundred stories above Manhattan.

"We're marooned," she said. "On our own."

"Blah-ha-ha!" Grover said. "The connection between Olympus and America is dissolving. If it fails—"

"The gods won't move on to another country this time," Thalia said. "This will be the end of Olympus. The _final_ end."

"Not unless we have something to say about it," I said. "Come on!"

We ra through the streets. Mansions were burning. Statues had been hacked down. Trees in the parks were blasted to splinters. It looked like someone had attacked the city with a giant Weedwacker.

"Kronos' scythe," I said as I adjusted my armor strap.

We followed the winding path toward the palace of the gods. I didn't remember the road being so long. Maybe Kronos was making time go slower, or maybe it was just dread slowing me down. The whole mountaintop was in ruins—so many beautiful buildings are gardens gone.

A few minor gods and nature spirits tried to stop Kronos. What remained of them was strewn about the road: shattered armor, ripped clothes, swords and spears broken in half.

Somewhere ahead of us, Kronos' voice roared: "Brick by brick! That was my promise. Tear it down BRICK BY BRICK!"

A white marble temple with a gold dome suddenly exploded. The dome shot up like the lid of a teapot and shattered into a billion pieces, raining rubble over the city.

"That was a shrine to Artemis," Thalia grumbled. "He'll pay for that."

We were running under the marble archway with the huge statues of Zeus and Hera when the entire mountain groaned, rocking sideways like a boat in a storm.

"Look out!" Grover yelped. The archway crumbled. I looked up in time to see a twenty-ton scowling Hera toppled over on us. Annabeth and I would've been flattened, but Thalia shoved us from behind and we landed just out of danger.

"Thalia!" Grover cried.

When the dust cleared and the mountain stopped rocking, we found her still alive, but her legs were pinned under the statue.

We tried desperately to move it, but it would've taken several Cyclopes. When we tried to pull Thalia out from under it, she yelled in pain.

"I survived all those battles," she growled, "and I get defeated by a stupid chunk of rock!"

"It's Hera," Annabeth said in outrage. "She's had it in for me all year. Her statue would've killed me if you hadn't pushed us away."

Thalia grimaced. "Well, don't just stand there! I'll be fine. Go!"

We didn't want to leave her, but I could hear Kronos laughing as he approached the hall of the gods. More buildings."

"We'll be back," I promised. "Remember what Hal said about Jason."

Thalia nodded knowing well I was referring to her lost brother Jason. Hal predicted she would see Jason again, and Hal's predictions haven't been wrong yet. Even if I wasn't the child of prophecy, it doesn't mean Hal's prediction about me won't come true.

A fireball erupted on the side of the mountain, right near the gates of the palace.

"We've got to run," I said.

"I don't suppose you mean _away_ ," Grover murmured hopefully.

I sprinted toward the palace, Annabeth right behind me.

"I was afraid of that," Grover sighed, and clip-clopped after us.

The doors of the palace were big enough to steer a cruise ship through, but they'd been ripped off their hinges and smashed like thy weighed nothing. We had to climb over a huge pile of broke stone and twisted metal to get inside.

Kronos stood in the middle of the throne room, his arms wide, staring at the starry ceiling as if taking it all in. His laughter echoed even louder than it had from the pit of Tartarus.

"Finally!" he bellowed. "The Olympian Council—so proud and mighty. Which seat of power shall I destroy first."

The Hearth was almost dead, just a few coals glowing deep in the ashes. Hestia was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Rachel. I hope Hestia took her somewhere safe. Tauro swam in his water sphere in the far corner of the room, wisely not making a sound, but it wouldn't be long before Kronos noticed him.

Annabeth, Grover, and I stepped forward into the torchlight.

Kronos must have sensed us because he turned and smile through Luke's face. Except for the golden eyes, he looked just the same he had when he left camp. Annabeth made a painful sound in the back of her throat, like someone had sucker punched her.

"Shall I destroy you first, Jackson?" Kronos asked. "Is that the choice you will make—to fight me and die instead of bowing down? Prophecies never end well, you know."

"The Luke I know fight with a sword," I said. "But I suppose you don't have his skill."

Kronos sneered. His scythe change, until he held Luke's old weapon, Backbiter, with its half-steel, half-Celestial bronze blade.

"Annabeth, hand me Hal's knife," I said.

Annabeth looked at me and nodded.

However, before Annabeth could give me the knife, Kronos came at me like a whirlwind.

My instincts took over. I dodge ad slashed and roll, but I felt like I was fighting a hundred swordsmen.

Annabeth waited in the back to strike as Grover played his reed pipes. The sound filled me with warmth a courage—thoughts of sunlight and a blue sky and a calm meadow, somewhere far away from the war.

Kronos backed me up against the throne of Hephaestus—a huge mechanical La-Z-Boy type thing covered with bronze and silver gears. Kronos slashed, and I manage to jump straight up onto the seat. The throne whirred and hummed with secret mechanisms. _Defense mode,_ it warned. _Defense mode._

That couldn't be good but it might work to my favor. I jumped straight over Kronos' head as the throne shot tendrils of electricity in all directions. One hit Kronos in the face, arcing down his body and up his sword.

"ARG!" he crumbled to his knees and dropped Backbiter.

Annabeth saw her chance ad charged at Kronos. Kronos flicked his hand. Annabeth flew backward, slamming into the throne of her mother and crumpled to the floor.

"Annabeth!" I screamed.

I wanted to run to her, help her out. Unfortunately, Kronos rose to his feet, picking up his sword.. His hair was smoldered. His face was covered with electric burns.

Grover started playing music, causing grass to grow around Kronos' legs. It only slow Kronos down as he charged at me.

I blocked over blow Kronos at me. Kronos slashed an armrest off the throne of Ares and backed me up to my dad's throne.

"Oh, yes," Kronos said. "This one will make fine kindling for my new hearth!"

Our blades clashed in a shower of sparks. He was powerful but by just standing next to my dad's throne, I felt the power of the sea. I pushed him back and struck again slashing riptide across his breastplate so hard I cut a gash in the Celestial Bronze armor.

I took out my thermos but Kronos slammed his foot on the ground, and time slowed.

"It's too late, Percy Jackson," Kronos said. "Behold."

He pointed to the hearth, and the coals glowed. A white sheet of smoke poured from the fire, forming images like an Iris-message. I saw Nico and Bianca down on Fifth Avenue, still fighting while being ringed by enemies. The battleground Hades fought from his black chariot, summoning wave after waves of zombies out of the ground, but the forces of the Titan's army seemed just as endless. Meanwhile, Manhattan was being destroyed. Mortals, now fully awake, were running in terror. Cars swerved and crashed.

The scene shifted, and I saw something even more terrifying.

A column of storm approaching the Hudson River, moving rapidly over the New Jersey Shore. Chariots circled it, locked in combat with the creature in the cloud.

The gods attacked. Lightning flashed. Arrows of gold and silver streaked into the cloud like rocket tracers and exploded. Slowly, the cloud ripped apart, and I saw Typhon clearly for the first time.

Typhon's head shifted constantly. Every moment he was a different monster, each more horrible than the last. His body was humanoid, but his ski reminded me of meatloaf sandwich that had been in someone's locker all year. He was mottled green, with blisters the size of buildings, ad blackened patches from eons of being stuck under a volcano. His hands were human, but with talons like a eagle's. His legs were scaly and reptilian. Needless to say, Typhon was the most terrifying monster I ever seen.

"The Olympians are giving their final effort." Kronos laughed. "How pathetic."

Zeus threw a thunderbolt from his chariot. The blast lit up the world. I could feel the shock even here on Olympus, but when the dust cleared, Typhon was still standing. He staggered for a bit, with a smoking crater on top of his misshapen head, but he roared in anger and kept advancing.

My limbs began to loosen up. Kronos didn't seem to notice. His attention was focused on the fight and his final victory. If I could hold out a few more seconds, and if my dad kept his word…

Typhon stepped into the Hudson River ad barely sank to midcalf.

Now, I thought, imploring the image in the smoke. _Please, it has to happen now._

Like a miracle, a conch horn sounded from the smoky picture. The call of the ocean. The call of Poseidon.

All around Typhon, the Hudson River erupted, churning with forty-foot waves. Out of the water burst new chariot—this one pulled by massive Hippocampi, who swam I the air as easily as in water. My father Poseidon, glowing with a blue aura of power, rode a defiant circle around the giant's legs. Dad was no longer an old man. He looked like himself again—tan and strong with a black beard. As he swung his trident, the river responded, making a funnel cloud around the monster.

"No!" Kronos bellowed after a moment of stunned silence. "NO!"

"NOW, MY BRETHREN!" Poseidon's voice was so loud I wasn't sure if I was hearing it from the smoke image or from all the way across town. "STRIKE FOR OLYMPUS!"

Warriors burst out of the river, riding the wave on huge sharks and dragons and sea horses. It was a legion of Cyclopes, and leading them into battle was…

"Tyson!" I yelled.

I knew he couldn't hear me, but I stared at my brother in amazement. He'd magically grown in size. He was at least as tall as Polyphemus, and for the first time he was wearing full armor. Riding behind him was my immortal Brother Briares, the hundred handed one.

All the Cyclopes held huge lengths of black iron chains—big enough to anchor a battle ship—with a grappling hooks at the ends. They swung them like lassos and began to ensnare Tyson, throwing lines around the creature's legs and arms, using the tide to keep circling, slowly tangling him. Typhon shook and roared and yanked at the chains. The sheer weight of the Cyclops battalion began to weigh Typhon down. Meanwhile Dad threw his trident and impaled the monster in the throat. Golden blood, immortal ichor, spew from the wound, making a waterfall taller than a skyscraper. The trident flew back to Dad's hand.

The other gods struck with renewed force. Ares rode in ad stabbed Typhon in the nose. Artemis shot the monster in the eye with a dozen silver arrows. Apollo shot a blazing volley of arrows and set the monster's loincloth on fire. And Zeus kept pounding the giant with lightning, until finally, slowly the water rose, wrapping Typhon like a cocoon, and he began to sink under the weight of the chains. Typhon bellowed in agony, thrashing with such force that waves sloshed the Jersey shore, soaking five-story buildings and splashing over the George Washington Bridge—but down he went as my dad opened a special tunnel for him at the bottom of the river—an endless waterslide that would take him straight to Tartarus. The giant's head went under in a seething whirlpool, and he was gone.

"BAH!" Kronos screamed. He slashed his sword through the smoke, tearig the image to shreds.

"They're on their way," I said, "You've lost."

"I haven't even started."

He advanced with blinding speed. Grover tried to protect me, but Kronos tossed him aside like a rag doll.

I manage to use the time to duck and roll away from Kronos.

"STOP!" Annabeth came from nowhere.

Kronos whirled to her face and slashed with Backbiter, but somehow Annabeth caught the strike with her dagger's hilt. It was a move only the quickest and most skilled knife fighter could've managed and Annabeth used it to hold back the Titan Lord.

"Luke stop it!" I yelled.

Kronos roared in outrage. "Luke Castellan is dead! His body will burn away as I assume my true form!"

Kronos pushed against Annabeth pushed against Annabeth, trying to dislodge his blade, but she held him in check, her arms trembling as he forced his sword down toward her neck.

I tried to rush to her side, but I found myself frozen in time again.

"Your mother," Annabeth grunted. "She saw your fate."

"Service to Kronos!" the Titan roared. "This is my fate."

"No it isn't Luke!" I yelled, "It's the fate Halcyon mentioned! Remember? Sacrifice, Choice—"

"And Betrayal," the Titan grunted.

"That's right!" I responded. "Halcyon didn't get to finish because Thalia interrupted him, but he was actually talking about _now_. With the prophecy."

"And your mother saw it," Annabeth said. "She saw it when she tried to become the host of the Oracle."

"LIES!" Kronos pushed again, and this time Annabeth lost her balance. With his free hand, Kronos struck her face, and she slid backward

I got one more idea of how to bring Luke out. It was a long shot but I summoned all my will to rise and rushed in front of Annabeth. I spiraled out my shield while rising u

"That punny shield won't stand against me Jackson," Kronos said.

"Luke look at the center of the shield!" I yelled.

By some miracle he did, and Kronos froze as he stared at the image carved in my shield, the image of Annabeth Thalia Luke and I in my mother's apartment with our arms linked with arm to shoulder like one big happy family.

"Remember, Luke? My mom took the picture. It represents us as a family, that our bond is stronger than anything," I reminded him, "Kronos tried to destroy that bond when he had you disowned me back at Anteaus' arena, but he couldn't, because no matter what you or anyone else says, you're my brother."

He stared at the image at my shield as he said. _"Brother."_

Then he gasped like he couldn't get air. "Percy… Annabeth…" but it wasn't the Titan's voice. It was Luke's. He stumbled forward like he couldn't control his own body. "Annabeth, you're bleading…"

"Luke, I'm sorry to ask you this, but if you have any control, drop backbiter," I said.

I don't know if it was by luck or act of fate or both, but Luke did drop his sword and I quickly kicked it in the Hearth.

"Percy the knife." Annabeth tried to raise her dagger, but it clattered out of her had. Her arm was obviously broken as it was bent in a funny way. I picked it up instead.

"Halcyon's knife," I told Luke, "He sacrificed himself so we could survive."

Luke nodded knowing full and well where I was going.

But before he could take the knife, Luke's body stated to glow gold, as if turning that way.

Luke gasped as if trying to stay in control. "He's changing. Help. He's… he's almost ready. He won't need my body anymore. Percy—"

"NO!" Kronos bellowed. He looked around for his sword, but it was in the hearth, glowing among the coals.

He stumbled toward it.

 _Lady Hestia, if you're listening, stop Kronos from getting his sword,_ I prayed.

Just as Kronos grasped his sword, he bellowed in pain and dropped it. His hands were smoking and seared. The Hearth fire had grown red hot, like the scythe wasn't compatible with it. I saw an image of Hestia flickering in the ashes, frowning at Kronos with disapproval but at the same time giving me a reinsuring look.

Luke manage to gain back control as he said. "Percy, the knife."

 _Only Luke knows how to stop Kronos,_ Ethan's words echoed in my head as I realized Ethan was talking about Luke's vulnerable spot.

I gave Luke the knife which he grasped it.

Luke the unlatched the side of his armor, exposing a small bit of his skin just under his left arm, right where I had mine. With difficulty of Kronos trying to gain control, Luke stabbed himself.

It wasn't a deep cut, but Luke howl. His eyes glowed like lava. The throne room shook, throwing me off my feet. An aura of energy surrounded Luke, growing brighter and brighter. I shut my eyes and felt a force like a nuclear explosion blistered my skin and cracked my lips.

It wasn't until a minute after things quiet down that I opened my eyes and saw Luke sprawled at the hearth. On the floor around him was a blackened circle of ash. Kronos' scythe had liquefied into molten metal and was trickling into the coals of the hearth, which now glowed like a blacksmith furnace.

Luke's left body was bloody. His eyes were open—blue eyes, the way they used to be. His breath was deep and rattle.

"Good… blade," he croaked.

I knelt next to him. Annabeth limped over with Grover's support. They both had tears in their eyes.

"You knew," Luke said to Annabeth and me. "I could of killed you, but both of you knew…"

"You're a hero, Luke," I said. "You'll go to Elysium."

He shook his head weakily. "Think… rebirth. Try for three times. Isles of the Blest."

Annabeth sniffled. "You always pushed yourself too hard."

"Sorry, Percy… I didn't mean what I said… at the arena," Luke said, "You and Annabeth were like brother and sister to me."

"I know," I said.

"Tell Thalia I said, I'm sorry," Luke said. "Annabeth, same to you…"

Annabeth wiped a tear from her face.

"Grover," Luke gulped. "You're the bravest satyr I ever knew."

Luke coughed again and gripped my sleeve. I could feel the heat of his skin like fire. "Percy, do me a favor. Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Don't let it… don't let it happen again."

"I won't, I swear on the river of Styx."

The sky boomed at my oath. Luke nodded, and his had went slack.

…

The gods arrived a few minutes later in their full war regalia, thundering into the throne room and expecting a battle.

What they found were Annabeth, Grover and me standing over the body of a broken half-blood, in the dim light of the hearth.

"Percy," my father called, awe in his voice. "What… what is this?"

I turned and face the Olympians.

"We need a shroud," I announced, my voice cracking. "A shroud for the son of Hermes, and my brother: Luke Castellan."


	20. My Oaths are my Reward

**Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also if you haven't read them yet read 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Early Adventures' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Sea of Monsters' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Titan's Curse' and 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Magical Labyrinth' as well as the one shots 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Stolen Chariot' The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Sword of Hades', and The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Bronze Dragon' before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned. Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

* * *

 **My Oaths are my Reward**

The Three Fates took Luke's body.

I hadn't seen them in four years, since I witness them snip a life thread at the side of Manhattan. They'd scared me then, and they scare me now—three ghoulish grandmothers with bags of knitting needles and yarn.

One of them looked at me, and even though she didn't say anything, my life literally flash before my eyes. Suddenly I was twenty. Then I was a middle-aged man. Then I turned old and withered. All the strength left my body, and I saw my own tombstone and an open grave, a coffin being lowered into the ground. All this happened in less than a second.

 _It is done,_ she said.

The Fates held up the snippet of blue yarn—and I knew it was the same one I'd seen four years ago, the lifeline I watched them snip. It dawned to me it was for Luke's life. They'd been showing me the life that would have been sacrificed to set things right.

They gathered up Luke's body, now wrapped in a white-and-green shroud, and began carrying it out of the throne room.

"Wait," Hermes said.

The messenger god was dressed in his classic outfit of white Greek robes, sandals, and helmet. The wings of his helm fluttered as he walked. The snakes George and Martha curled around his caduceus, murmuring, _Luke, poor Luke._

I thought about May Castella, alone in her kitchen, baking cookies and making sandwiches for a son who would never come home. Maybe I should pay her a visit once in a while.

Hermes unwrapped Luke's face and kissed his forehead. He murmured some words in Ancient Greek—a final blessing.

"Farewell," he whispered. Then he nodded and allowed the Fates to carry away his son and my older brother away.

Rachel was right, I wasn't the hero I the prophecy. Luke was. I was also amazed to find that Luke and I picked the same spot to be vulnerable and we didn't know it—at least I didn't know until Luke's sacrifice.

I kept Annabeth up as best as I could without holding her broken arm as the gods came through. Then I saw Apollo passing by.

"Apollo! Lord Apollo!" I yelled catching his attention, "You think you can help Annabeth here?"

"Sure!" Apollo said with his sun bright smile ad fiery armor. "God of medicine at your service."

He passed his hand over Annabeth's face and spoke an incantation. Immediately the bruises cuts and scars disappeared and her arm straightened as she passed out. I had to gently set her down.

Apollo grinned. "She'll be fine in a few minutes. Just enough time for me to compose a poem about our victory: 'Apollo and his friends saved Olympus'. Good, eh?"

"Thanks, Apollo," I said. "I'll, um, let you handle the poetry."

The next few hours were a blur. I remembered my promise to my mother. I don't think she would see it, but I kept it anyways. Zeus didn't even blink at my strange request. He snapped his fingers and informed me that the bright blue flag fifty feet wide was now flying from the top of the Empire State Building. The mortals would just have to wonder what it meant, but if my mom sees it, she would know that I had survived and Olympus was saved.

The gods set up about repairing the throne room, which went surprisingly fast with twelve super powerful beings at work. Grover and I cared for the wounded, and once the sky bridge was re-formed, we greeted our friends who have survive. The cyclopes saved Thalia from the fallen statue. She was on crutches, but other wise she was okay. I decided to tell her Luke's apology as I promised.

"So he really did sacrificed himself," Thalia said.

I nodded. "He wanted to apologized to you for what he did to you."

Thalia nodded. "Thanks, Percy."

Connor and Travis Stoll had made it through with only a few minor injuries. They promised me they hadn't even looted the city much and that my parents were fine and awake (I'm guessing the spell broke when Luke stabbed himself). Mrs. O'Leary had successfully dug out Chiron and Bob. Bob wasn't as bad off as Chiron, so he was allowed to stay as Chiron was rushed back to camp.

Silena and Beckendorf made it out of the battle alive too. Although Beckendorf's arm was splinted after being broken in the last battle. He won't be forging for a while, but judging from his expression around Silena, I don't think he'll mind.

Katie Gardner showed up next and reported that Rachel Elizabeth Dare run out of the Empire State building at the end of the battle. Rachel looked unharmed, but nobody knew where she'd gone—well, everyone but me. My guess is that since I gave her my blessing to follow her fate, she's gone to done just that.

It hurts me that Rachel wanted to follow her destiny that doesn't involve dating anyone, but we both agreed to end any chance of a relationship between us before it even started.

Nico and Bianca di Angelo came into Olympus to a hero's and honored hunter's welcome, their father right behind them. I thought I never seen Hades as surprise as he was when his relatives clapped him on the back.

"You did great out there," I heard Thalia told Bianca. I knew what she meant. Bianca brought back the dead fallen hunters to our aid just when we need it.

Hades wasn't the only one with a hero's welcome. Apparently Zeus allowed Bob up there for a hero's welcome, because when the former enemy titan came in, most of the Olympians welcomed him like a lost friend. I guess it was hard to be mad at the former Titan of the West when he saved a lot of their children.

Clarisse marched in, still shivering from her time in the ice block, and Ares bellowed, "There's my girl!"

The god of war ruffled her hair and pounded her on the back, calling her the best warrior he'd ever seen. "That drakon-slaying? THAT'S what I'm talking about!"

She looked overwhelmed. All she could do was nod and blink, like she was afraid she started hitting her, but eventually she began to smile.

Hera and Hephaestus passed me, and while Hephaestus was a little grumpy about my jumping on his throne, he thought I'd done "a pretty bang-up job, mostly."

Hera sniffed in disdain. "I suppose I won't destroy you and that little girl now."

"Annabeth helped saved Olympus," I reminded her.

"Hmm," Hera whirled away in a huff.

Dionysus' head was still wrapped in a bandage. He looked me up and down and said, "Well, Percy Jackson. I see Pollux and Castor made it through, so you can consider your dept paid."

Too be honest I forgot about it. A couple of winters ago, I made a oath of dept to the styx if Dionysus helped us out with a Manticore. I thought I repaid it last year when I saved Castor, but I guess Dionysus thought otherwise.

"Thank you sir," I said, deciding not to argue against him.

Mr. D nodded. "As thanks for my bravery, Zeus has cut my probation at that miserable camp in half. Now I have fifty years instead of one hundred."

"That means you only have fifty years to consider my suggestion," I said, "Molding heroes into the opposite of my half-brother Theseus."

"Don't push it Jackson," Mr. D said.

I noticed that he actually called me by my name not once, but twice. I smiled as Mr. D left to repair his throne.

Grover came to my side in tears. "So many nature spirits dead, Percy. So _many_."

I put my arm around his shoulders and gave him a rag to blow his nose. "You did a great job, G-Ma. We _will_ come back from this. We'll plant new trees. We'll clean up parks. Your friends will be reincarnated into a better world."

He sniffed dejectedly. "I… I suppose. But it was hard enough to rally them before. Why would they listen to me now ?"

"They will listen," I promised. "Because you care about them. You care about the Wild more than anyone. And don't forget what Luke said. "You're the bravest satyr he met, and he's right."

"Thanks," Grover said as he blushed.

Just then the conch horns blew. The army of Poseidon marched into the throne room.

"Percy!" Tyson yelled. He charged toward me with open arms. Fortunately he'd shrunk back to normal size, so his hug was like getting hit by a tractor, not the entire farm.

"You are not dead!" he said.

"Yeah!" I agreed as I tapped my wrist watch which I had spiraled back into from shield form. "The shield you made me helped us a lot."

He clapped his hands and laughed. It was true what I said. Tyson made the shield and carved in my old picture into it, and it was that picture along with my words that helped snap Luke out of it. I couldn't help but feel bad though. The only times Tyson saw Luke was when Luke was working with Kronos to kill us. Tyson never got the chance to see Luke as a brother just as I did.

"I'm not dead either," Tyson explained. "Yay! We chained Typhon. It was fun!"

Behind him, fifty other armored Cyclopes laughed and nodded and gave each other high fives. I thought Grover would pass out. He was deathly scared of Cyclopes but he steeled his nerves just for Tyson.

"Tyson led us," one cyclops said. "He is brave!"

"Bravest of the Cyclopes!" another bellowed.

Tyson blushed. "Was nothing."

"I saw you!" I said. "You were brave!"

The conch horns blasted again. The Cyclopes parted, and my father strode into the throne room in his battle armor, his trident glowing in his hands.

"Tyson!" he roared. "Well done, my son. And Percy—" His face turned stern. He wagged his finger at me like. "I even forgive you for sitting on my throne. You have saved Olympus!"

He held out his arms and gave me a hug, much to my embarrassment. He was warm—like a regular human—and he smelled of salty beach ad fresh sea air.

When he pulled away, he smiled at me.

"Dad—" I said.

"Shh," He said. "No hero is above fear, Percy. And _you_ have risen above every hero. Not even Hercules—"

"POSEIDON!" a voice roared.

Zeus had taken his throne. He glared across the room at my dad while all the other gods filed in and took their seats. Even Hades was present, sitting on his simple guest chair at the foot of the hearth. Nico sat cross-legged on the ground at his feet.

"Well, Poseidon?" Zeus grumped. "Are you too proud to join us in council, my brother?"

I thought my dad was going to get mad, but he just winked. "I would be honored, Lord Zeus."

Dad strode over to his fishing seat, and the Olympia council Covened.

While Zeus was talking—some long speech about the bravery of the gods, etc.—Annabeth walked in and stood next to me. She looked rather good considering not too long ago she could barely stand.

"Miss much?" she whispered.

"No death threats, and Bob got a hero's welcome."

"Really?" Annnabeth asked looking at our Titan friend who had joined the Cyclopes.

Of course Hera was giving us a dirty look.

"As for my brothers," Zesus said. "We are thankful"—he cleared his throat like the words were hard to get out—"erm, thankful for the aid of Hades, and will allow your new sword be your symbol of power—as long as you use it's power wisely."

The Lord of the Dead didn't seem to mad about being warned about how he should use his sword. Rather he looked smugged over the fact that he was thanked ad got to have his new symbol. He patted Nico on the shoulders, and Nico looked happier than I'd ever seen him. Hades also send Bianca a look of proudness, which judging from her expression didn't go unnoticed.

"And, of course," Zeus continued, though he looked like his pants were smoldering. "We must… um… thank Poseidon."

"I'm sorry, brother," Dad said. "What was that?"

"We must thanked Poseidon," Zeus growled. "Without whom… it would've been difficult—"

"Difficult?" Poseidon asked innocently.

"Impossible," Zeus said, "Impossible to defeat Typhon. Cause of it, we'll help any way we can with the repair of your undersea palace."

The gods murmured I agreement and pounded their weapons in approval.

"Which leaves us," Zeus said, "Only the matter of thanking our young demigod heroes and their ally, who defended Olympus so well—even if there are a few dents in my throne.

Zeus then called Thalia, since she was his daughter, ad promised her help in filling the Hunters' ranks.

Artemis smiled. "You have done well, my lieutant. You have made me proud, you _and_ Bianca. Which is why Bianca di Angelo—"

Bianca stepped up.

"If Thalia agrees, if anything happens to her where she can't continue as lieutenant, you are to step up in her place."

"I agree," Thalia agreed. "Bianca proven herself in the battle field that she has what it takes to be lieutenant one day."

Bianca looked like she was hit by a truck, not that I blame her. One way to put what just happened was Bianca was promoted to second Lieutenant, who are the second highest ranking hunters under first Lieutenant, which Thalia holds.

Hades added in his bit. "I'll also make sure the hunters who died in the battle goes to Elysium."

"That will be appreciated Hades," Artemis said.

Thalia and Bianca bowed at them and stepped back.

"The Titan I was told go by Bob." Zeus said as if trying not to point out _now_.

Bob walked forward

"I _thank_ you for on the behalf of Olympus for protecting our home and children. Cause of it, we decided you will be welcomed to stay here at any time, even if you decide to stay in the Underworld."

Bob smiled when he heard that. I couldn't help but smile at my friend as well. Bob earned it.

"Tyson Jackson, son of Poseidon!" Zeus called. Tyson looked nervous, but he went to stand in the middle of the Council, and Zeus grunted.

"Doesn't miss many meals, does he?" Zeus muttered. "Tyson, for your bravery in the war, and for leading the Cyclopes, you are appointed a general in the armies of Olympus. You shall henceforth lead your brethren into war whenever required by the gods. And you shall have a new… um… what kind of weapon would you like? A sword? An Axe?"

"Stick!" Tyson said, showing his broken club.

"Very well," Zeus said. "We will grant you a new, er, stick. The best stick that may be found."

"Hooray!" Tyson cried, and all the Cyclopes cheered and pounded him on the back as he rejoined them.

"Grover Underwood of the Satyrs!" Dionysus called.

Grover came forward nervously.

"Oh, stop chewing your shirt," Dionysus chided. "Honestly, I'm not going to blast you. For your bravery and sacrifice, blah, blah, blah, and since we have an unfortunate vacancy, the gods have seen fit to name you a member of the Council of Cloven Elders."

Grover collapsed on the spot.

"Oh, wonderful," Dionysus sighed, as several naiads came forward to help Grover. "Well, when he wakes up, someone tell him that he will no longer be an outcast, not that he was supposed to be one, and that all satyrs, naiads, and other spirits of nature will henceforth treat him as a lord of the Wild, with all the rights, privileges, and honors, blah, blah, blah. Now please, drag him off before he wakes up starts groveling."

"FOOOOOD," Grover moaned, as the nature spirits carried him away.

I figured he'd be okay. He would wake up as a lord of the Wild which is a great privilege for him.

Athena called, "Annabeth Chase, my own daughter."

Annabeth squeezed my arm, then walked forward and knelt at her mother's feet.

Athena smiled. "You, my daughter, have exceeded all expectations. You have used your wits, your strength, and your courage to defend this city, and our seat of power. It has come to our attention that Olympus is… well, trashed. The Titan Lord did much damage that will have to be repaired. We could rebuild it by magic, of course, and make it just as it was. But the gods feel that the city could be improved. We will take this as an opportunity. And you, my daughter, will design these improvements."

Annabeth looked up, stunned. "My… my lady?"

Athena smiled wryly. "You _are_ an architect, are you not? You have studied the techniques of Daedalus himself. Who better to redesign Olympus and make it a monument that will last for another eon?"

"You mean… I can design whatever I want?"

"As your heart desires," the goddess said. "Make us a city for the ages."

"As long as you have plenty of statues of me," Apollo added.

"And me," Aphrodite agreed.

"Hey, and me!" Ares said. "Big statues with huge wicked swords and—"

"All right!" Athena interrupted. "She gets the point. Rise, my daughter, official architect of Olympus."

Annabeth rose in a trance and walked back toward m.

"Way to go," I told her, grinning. Annabeth's dream of becoming an architect had come true in one night, and she deserves it.

For once she was at lost of words. "I'll… I'll have to start planning… Drafting paper, and, um pencils—"

"PERCY JACKSON!" my dad announced. My name echoed around the chamber.

All talking died down. The room was silent except for the crackle of the hearth fir. Everyone's eyes were on me—all the gods, the demigods, the Cyclopes, the spirits. I walked into the middle of the throne room. Hestia smiled at me reassuringly. Sh was in the form of a girl now, and she seemed happy and content to be sitting by her fire again. Her smile gave me courage to keep walking.

First I bowed to Zeus. Then I knelt at my father's feet.

"Rise, my son" dad said.

I stood uneasily.

"My son, you were once predicted to be one of the seven greatest heroes of all time, and I think everyone here would agreed, you have achieve just that and must be rewarded," Dad said.

I expected at least Ares to argue against it but none disagreed.

"The Council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson you will have one gift from the gods. The greatest gift you want, to be made a god. Immortal. Undying You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

My eyes widened with shock. Immortality is one of the rarest gifts and they were offering it to me.

"Hmm," Ares mused. "That means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want and he'll just keep coming back for more. I like this idea."

"I approve as well," Athena said, though she was looking at Annabeth.

I glanced back. Annabeth was trying not to meet my eyes. Her face was pale. I realized she was at the edge of panic that she would lose me.

I thought about the Three Fates, and the way I'd seen my life flashed by. I could avoid all that. No aging, no death, no body in the grave. I could be a teenager forever, in top condition, powerful, and immortal serving my father. I could have power and eternal life. Who could refuse that?

Then I looked at Annabeth. I thought about my friends from camp, the oath I made to Luke on his final request. I also remember my oath to Calypso to free her one day.

 _The promises you have and will make will come true, but not without the help of those around you,_ Pan's last words replayed in my head.

I knew what to do.

"I don't want immortality," I said.

The Council was silent. The gods frowned at each other like they must have misheard.

"You are… turning _down_ immortality?" Zeus asked with a little anger behind it.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm honored you offered me immortality and I do have another idea for a gift," I said.

Annabeth had her hands over her mouth. Her eyes were shining.

"Then what do you want?" Zeus asked.

"A promise to grant my wishes," I said.

Zeus thought about it. "If it is within our power."

"It is," I said. "But I need your promise on the River of Styx."

"What?" Dionysus cried. "You don't trust us?"

I looked at Hades, "Someone once told me you should always get a solemn oath."

Hades shrugged "Guilty."

"Very well!" Zeus growled. "In the name of the Council, we swear by the River of Styx to grant your _reasonable_ request as long as it is within our power."

The other gods muttered assent. Thunder boomed, shaking the throne room. The deal was made.

"From now on, I want _all_ of you to properly recognize the children of the gods," I said. "And I mean _all_ the gods children."

The gods I was referring to shifted uncomfortably.

"Percy," dad said, "what exactly do you mean?"

"No offense to those who do take time to claim their kids, but Kronos couldn't have risen if it hadn't been for a lot of demigods who felt abandoned by their parents," I said. "That's why there should be no more undetermined children. I want you to promise to claim your children—all of your demigod children—by the time they turn thirteen. They won't be left out in the world on their own at the mercy of the monsters. I want them claimed and brought to camp so they can be trained right, and survive. And for those who have special cases"—I stared at Hephaestus when I said that, not forgetting what he said last year—"I suggest you start making plans for them to be claimed."

Hephaestus shifted, knowing what I mean.

"And no more minor gods," I said. "Nemesis, Hecate, Morpheus, Janus, Hebe, Iris, Deimos, Phobos, all of them, they all deserve a general amnesty and a place at Camp Half-Blood. Their children shouldn't be ignored. And those that doesn't have demigod kids like Hestia and Persephone should at least have monumental cabins or something to show they are respected." I turned to Hestia when I said that, "And since you given Bob pardon, I want you to do the same for Calypso and the other peaceful Titan-kind. And Hades—"

"Are you calling me a _minor god_?" Hades bellowed.

"No, my lord," I said quickly. "But your children should not be left out. They should have a cabin at camp. Nico and Bianca both have proven that they can be trusted, and it's only right that at least Nico has a cabin he can stay in. No unclaimed demigods will be crammed into Hermes Cabin anymore, wondering who their parents are. They'll have their own cabins, for all the gods. I also want pardon for demigods who joined Kronos and allow them to rejoin Camp Half-Blood if they choose. Especially Ethan Nakamura. He could have tried to stop us from going after Kronos, but he let us through instead. And no more pact of the Big Three. That didn't work anyway. You've got to stop trying to get rid of demigods just because they're powerful. We're going to train them and accept them instead. All children of the gods will be welcome and treated with respect. That is my wish."

Zeus snorted. "Is that all?"

"Percy," Poseidon said, "you asked much. You presume much."

"An old immortal satyr once said I would need the help of others to keep my oaths," I said. "I think we can all take his advice."

I got a steely looks. Strangely, it was Athena who spoke up: "The boy is correct. Most of us have been unwise to ignore our children. It proved a strategic weakness in this war and almost caused our destruction. Percy Jackson, I have had my doubts about you, but perhaps"—she glanced at Annabeth, and then spoke as if the words had a sour taste—"Perhaps I was mistaken. I moved that we accept the boy's plan."

"Humph," Zeus said. "Being told what to do by a mere child. But I supposed…"

"All in favor," Hermes said.

All the gods raised their hands.

"Thanks," I said.

I turned, but before I could leave, my dad called, "Honor guard!"

Immediately the Cyclopes came forward and made two lines from the thrones to the door—an aisle for me to walk through. They came to attention.

"All hail, Perseus Jackson," Tyson said, "Hero of Olympus… and my big brother!"


	21. Time after the Meeting

**Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also if you haven't read them yet read 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Early Adventures' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Sea of Monsters' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Titan's Curse' and 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Magical Labyrinth' as well as the one shots 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Stolen Chariot' The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Sword of Hades', and The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Bronze Dragon' before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned. Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

* * *

 **Time after the Meeting**

After the meeting Silena had thanked me for requesting pardons for those that joined Kronos. Although I didn't bring it up, Silena was another reason I asked for a pardon. Sure she turned double agent during the war, but I doubt some of the gods would have saw it that way.

Annabeth and I were on our way out when I spotted Hermes in a side of a courtyard of the palace. He was staring at an Iris-message in the mist of a fountain.

I glanced at Annabeth. "I'll meet you at the elevator."

"You sure?" Then she studied my face. "Yeah, you're sure."

Hermes didn't seem to notice me approach. The Iris-message images were going so fast I could hardly understand them. Mortal newscast from all over the country flashed by: the scenes of Typhon's destruction, the wreckage our battle had left across Manhattan, the president doing a news conference, the mayor of New York, some army vehicles riding down the Avenue of the Americas.

"Amazing," Hermes murmured. He turned toward me. "Three thousand years, and I will never get over the power of the Mist… and mortal's ignorance."

"Most mortals," I said, "Not all of them are fooled by the Mist after all."

Hermes nodded, "That's true."

Hermes looked at the Iris-message. "Look at them. They've already decided Typhon was a freak series of storms. Don't I wish. They haven't figured out how all the statues in Lower Manhattan got remove from their pedestals and hacked to pieces. They keep showing a shot of Susan B. Anthony strangling Fredrick Douglas. But I imagine they'll even come up with a logical explanation for that."

"How bad is the city?"

Hermes shrugged. "Surprisingly, not too bad. The mortals are shaken, of course. But this is New York. I've ever seen such resilient bunch of humans. I imagine they'll be back to normal in a few weeks; and of course I'll be helping as messenger of the gods. "

He sound bitter. George and Martha curled around caduceus, but they were silent, which made me think that Hermes was _really_ really angry.

"If it makes you feel better, Luke was as much as a brother to me as Tyson and Briares are now, and Luke felt the same for me and Annabeth," I said, "and I think that's what helped Luke make the decision in the end: to save Olympus—to save you."

I thought I might have pushed it by bringing that up but Hermes nodded.

"Percy, I have a list of children I want you to find. There's a boy in Wisconsin. Two girls in Los Angeles. A few others. Will you see that they get to camp?"

"I swear on the River of Styx," I said.

The sky boomed with thunder.

…

Another god was waiting for me on the way to Olympus. Athena stood in the middle of the road with her arms crossed and the look on her face that reminded me of Annabeth when she had something serious to say, which in this case might not be good on my behalf. She changed out of her armor, into jeans and white blouse, but she didn't look any less warlike. Her gray eyes blazed.

"Well, Percy," she said. "You will stay mortal."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I would know your reasons."

"I want to be a regular guy. I want to grow up. Maybe try for Swim Meet captain since I haven't been expelled from Goode yet," I said, "Plus I thought I should keep some of my oaths while I had the opportunity."

"And my daughter?" Athena asked.

"I couldn't leave her," I admitted, my throat dry. "Or Grover, or any of my friends at camp."

"Spare me," Athena stepped close to me, and I could feel her aura of power making my skin itch. "I once warned you, Percy Jackson, that you should be wise on the oaths you made, and you proven to have done just that. But if you put my daughter in harms way. I won't give you another benefit of the doubt."

Just to prove her point, she erupted in a column of flame, charring the front of my shirt and bits of my armor.

…

Annabeth was waiting for me at the elevator. "Why do you smell like smoke?"

"Long story," I said. Together we made our way down to the street level. Neither of us said a word. The music was awful—Neil Diamond or something.

When we got into the lobby, I found my mother and Paul arguing with the bald security guy, who'd returned to his post. Ethan Nakamura was standing next to them like honored guard. I realized he was the only one who didn't come up to Olympus, probably didn't want to be killed.

"I'm telling you," my mom yelled, "we have to go up! My son—" Then she saw me and her eyes widened. "Percy!"

She hugged the breath out of me.

"Your friend told us about the blue flag," she said pointing at Ethan, "But then you didn't come down."

"She was getting a bit anxious," Paul said drily.

"That's an understatement," Ethan said.

"I'm all right," I promised as my mom hugged Annabeth. "Everything's okay now."

"Well, if you excuse me, I got places to go," Ethan said turning to leave.

"Are you going back to Camp?" I asked.

"I doubt it. The gods most likely won't be forgiving to us who joined Kronos," Ethan said.

"Actually, the gods made an oath to forgive all demigods that changed sides," I said. "But if you really want to stay an outcast, I guess you'll have to miss your mother's cabin being built."

That stopped Ethan cold before he turned to me. "You're joking right?"

"No, I'm not." I said, "Nemesis, Hecate, Hebe—all the minor gods with demigod children will have cabins built as well as those that don't will have kids—or at least some kind of monument."

"It's true," Annabeth said, "Even Hades will get one for Nico to stay in."

Ethan seemed thoughtful for a bit. "Well I guess I can stay for a bit—to make sure my mom gets a proper cabin I mean."

After that I was about to relax. Everything was back to normal—well sort of. Annabeth and I were okay. My mom and Paul survived. Olympus was saved.

But the life of a demigods is never so easy. Just then Nico ran in from the street, and his face told me something was wrong.

"It's Rachel," he said. "I just ran into her down on 32nd street."

Annabeth frowned. "What she's done this time?"

"It's where she's gone," Nico said. "I told her she would die if she tried, but she insisted. She just took Blackjack and is heading to camp."

I didn't know if I should be angry or amazed that Rachel took my Pegasus. "She's going to follow her destiny." I said. "We better head back to camp."


	22. My Birthday Ends Better Than It Started

**Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also if you haven't read them yet read 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Early Adventures' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Sea of Monsters' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Titan's Curse' and 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Magical Labyrinth' as well as the one shots 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Stolen Chariot' The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Sword of Hades', and The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Bronze Dragon' before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned. Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

* * *

 **My Birthday Ends Better Than It Started**

My mom offered to drive us to Camp, but I had to turn it down. The traffic was bad, and by time we get there, it might be too late. If this is Rachel's destiny, then at least I owed it to her to make sure sue survives it. The thing was, Annabeth was still unaware about Rachel's destiny.

"What was she thinking?" Annabeth said as we ran for the river. "She ever get through the defenses; Peleus will eat her."

Ethan and Nico came with us for some reason, but I didn't dare to ask.

Finally we scrambled over the embankment to the shore, I took out the remaining half of my sand dollar and tossed it into the water and prayed for sea life protection from the pollution as I whistled loudly.

Four wake lines appeared in the gray water, and a pod of hippocampi broke the surface. They whinnied unhappily, shaking the river muck from their manes. They were beautiful creatures, with multicolored fishtails, and the heads and forelegs of white stalions. The Hippocampus in front was much bigger than the others—a ride fit for a Cyclops.

"Rainbow!" I called. "How's it going, buddy?"

He neighed a complaint.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," I said. "But it's an emergency. We need to get to camp."

He snorted.

"Tyson?" I said. "Tyson is fine! I'm sorry he's not here. He's a big general now in the Cyclops army."

 _"NEEEEEIGGGGGH!"_

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll still bring you apples. Now, about that ride…"

In no time, Annabeth, Nico, Ethan and I were zipping up the East River faster than Jet Skis. We sped under the Throgs Neck Bridge and headed for Long Island Sound.

It seemed like forever until we saw the beach at camp. We thanked the hippocampi and waded ashore, only to find Argus waiting for us. He stood in the sand with his arms crossed, his hundred eyes glaring at us.

"Is she here?" I asked.

He nodded grimly.

"Is everything okay?" Annabeth said.

Argus shook his head.

We followed him up the trail. It was surreal being back at camp, because everything looked so peaceful: no burning buildings, no wounded fighters. The cabins were bright in the sunshine, and the fields glittered with dew. The place was almost empty.

Up at the Big House, green lights was shooting out all the windows, just like I'd seen in my dream about May Castellan nine years ago. Mist—the magical kind—swirled around the yard. Chiron lay on a horse-size stretcher by the volleyball pit, a bunch of satyrs standing around him. Blackjack catered nervously in the grass.

 _Don't blame me, boss!_ He pleaded when he saw me. _The weird girl made me do it_!

"It's okay Blackjack. You did well," I said.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare stood at the bottom of the porch steps. Her arms were raised like she was waiting for someone inside the house to throw her a ball.

"What's she doing?" Annabeth demanded. "How did she get past the dragon barrier."

"She flew," one of the satyrs said, looking accusingly at Blackjack. "Right past the dragon, right through the magic boundaries."

"I invited her here," Chiron said. "Rachel's vision about the curse of Hades. She believes it may have been lifted once the war was over. She convinced me she deserves a chance."

"A chance at what?" Ethan asked.

"To be the next Oracle," I said. "Lady Hestia Rachel and I talked about it back at Olympus before Kronos' final charge. I had a feeling this would happen so I gave her my blessing to go through with it."

"You did really do that?" Annabeth asked as I nodded.

The Mist swirled around Rachel. She shivered like she was going into shock.

The house rumbled. The door flew open and a green light poured out. I recognized the warm smell of snakes.

Mist curled into a hundred smoky serpents, slithering up the porch columns, curling around the house. Then the Oracle appeared in the doorway.

The withered mummy shuffled forward in her rainbow dress. She looked even worse than usual, which was saying a lot. Her hair was falling out in clumps. Her leathery skin was cracking like the seat of a worn out bus. Her glassy eyes stared blankly into space, and yet at the same time drawn toward Rachel.

Rachel held out her arms. She didn't look scared.

"You waited too long," Rachel said. "But I'm here now."

The sun blazed more brightly. Apollo appeared above the porch, floating in the air wearing a white toga, with sunglasses and a cocky smile. He winked at me but held up his fingers to his lips.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," he said. "You have the gift of prophecy. But it is also a curse. Are you sure you want this?"

Rachel nodded. "It's my destiny."

"Do you accept the risks?"

"I do."

"Then proceed," the god said.

Rachel closed her eyes. "I accept this role. I pledge myself to Apollo, God of Oracles. I open my eyes to the future and embraced the past. I accept the spirit of Delphi, Voice of the Gods, Speaker of Riddles, Seer of Fate."

As she said that the Mist thickened. A green column of smoke, like a python, uncoiled from the mummy's mouth and slithered down the stairs, curling affectionately around Rachel's feet. The Oracle's mummy crumbled, falling away until it was nothing but a pile of dust in an old tie-dyed dress. Mist enveloped Rachel in the column.

At first I couldn't see her. Then the smoke cleared.

Rachel collapsed and curled into a fetal position. Annabeth, Nico, and I rushed forward, but Apollo said, "Stop! This is the most delicate part. Either the spirit takes hold or it doesn't."

"And if it doesn't?" Ethan asked.

"Five syllables," Apollo said, counting them on his fingers. _"That would be real bad."_

At first Rachel was pale and barely breathing. Then her eyes fluttered open and she rose. "I'm all right," she murmured as she pressed her hands to her temples. "The visions—they're a little disorienting."

Apollo drifted down from the porch. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce the new Oracle of Delphi."

"You're kidding," Annabeth said.

"I told you," I said.

Rachel manage a weak smile. "It's a little surprising to me too, but this is my fate. I saw it when I was in New York. I know why I was born with true sight. I was meant to become the Oracle. I… Oh no—"

"It started," Apollo announced.

Rachel doubled over like someone had punched her. Then she stood up straight and her eyes glowed serpent green.

When she spoke, her voice sounded tripled—like three Rachels were talking at once:

 _"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

 _To storm or fire, the world must fall._

 _An oath to keep with final breath,_

 _And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."_

At the last word, Rachel collapsed. Nico and I caught her and helped her to the porch. Her skin was feverish.

"I'm all right," she said, her voice returning to normal.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it was?" I asked Apollo.

Apollo nodded while having a concern face. "We just heard the next Great Prophecy."

Rachel frowned. "I don't even remember what I said."

"No," Apollo mused. "The spirit will only speak through you occasionally. The rest of the time, our Rachel will be as much as she's always been. There's no point in grilling her, even if she has just issued the next big prediction for the future of the world."

I thought occurred to me. "Apollo, the first line, _Seven Half-bloods shall answer the call_ —it wouldn't happen to be connected to what Hal prediction, would it?"

Apollo sighed "Even if it was, Percy, I don't think you should dwell on it."

"But—"

"Remember what Halcyon said, Percy. Knowing too much about the future is dangerous. That's why the oracle's prophecy have to be a mystery. Until the events of the Prophecy happens, I suggest you take the time to relax," Apollo said.

I nodded.

Apollo insisted that Rachel needed rest, and she did look pretty disoriented.

"Thanks, Percy," Rachel said, "What you said to me back at Olympus help gave me the courage to do this."

"I'm just glad you made it out of this alive and sane," I said. "At least now you can enjoy the fun part of Camp Half-Blood when you're not attending Clarion Academy."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Rachel said, "It would be harder to be a normal kid now without worrying about the Spirit of Delphi taking over."

"Right now you need sleep," Apollo scolded. "Chiron, I don't think the attic is the proper place for our new Oracle, do you?"

"No, indeed," Chiron looked a lot better now that Apollo had worked some medical magic on him. "Rachel may use a guest room in the Big House for now, until we give the matter more thought."

"I'm thinking a cave in the hills," Apollo mused. "With torches and a big purple curtain over the entrance… really mysterious. But inside, a totally decked-out pad with a game room and one of those home theater system."

Chiron cleared his throat loudly.

"What?" Apollo demanded.

"Good-bye, Percy," Rachel said. "Maybe now you'll be able to make your mind up."

I blushed with embarrassment as Rachel turned bright red and followed Apollo into the Big House. Thank gods Annabeth was too shock at what just happened to ask what Rachel meant.

The rest of the day was as strange as the beginning. Campers and Hunters—who came for a short visit—trickled in from New York by car, Pegasus, and chariot. Even Tyson got the time off from his new rank as Cyclopes General to visit. The wounded were cared for. The dead were given proper funeral rights. Only a couple of handful demigods who sided with Kronos came to camp, all of which turned out to be demigods who never made it to camp before Kronos recruited them.

During dinner at the pavilion was low-key. The only highlight was the announcement that this time there _will_ be a capture the flag game between Hunters and Campers this Friday, which meant for the Hunters a chance to get back at the campers for beating them during in our last game.

Juniper the tree nymph screamed "Grover!" when she saw her boyfriend and gave him a flying tackle hug. They went down to the beach to take a moonlit walk. They weren't the only ones who disappeared that night. I noticed that Beckendorf and Silena weren't at their divine parent's table.

Mrs. O'Leary romped around happily, eating everybody's table scraps. Nico and Ethan sat at the main table with Chiron and Mr. D, and nobody seemed to think this was out of place. After the meeting with the gods, everyone found out what Ethan did, and Nico impressed everyone with how he fought.

Slowly, the dinner crowd trickled away. Some went to the campfire for a sing –along. Others went to bed. Tyson joined the campers in the sing along so I sat at Poseidon's table by myself and watched the moonlight on Long Island Sound. I could see Grover and Juniper at the beach holding hands and talking. It was peaceful.

"Hey," Annabeth slid next to me on the bench. "Happy Birthday."

She was holding a huge misshapen cupcake with blue icing.

I stared at her. "What?"

"It's August 18th," She said. "Your birthday."

I was stunned. It hadn't even occurred to me, but she was right. I had turned sixteen this morning—the same morning Ethan let us through to stop Kronos, the same morning Luke sacrificed himself. The Prophecy had come true right on schedule, and I hadn't even thought about the fact that it was my birthday.

"Make a wish," she said.

"Did you make this yourself?" I asked.

"Tyson helped."

"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick," I said. "With extra blue cement."

Annabeth laughed.

I thought for a second, then blew out the candle.

We cut it half and shared eating without fingers. Although this was my sixth birthday in camp—the other five times being when I was a full year camper, tonight felt different, and not because we just survived a war. Annabeth sat next to me, and we watched the ocean. Crickets and monsters were making noise in the woods, but otherwise it was quiet.

"You saved the world," she said.

"We saved the world," I said.

"And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody."

"You sound happy about it," I said.

"No I don't," Annabeth argued.

"Uh-huh."

"So what did Rachel meant back there, about making your mind up?"

I nearly choked on my cupcake when Annabeth asked that.

"Nothing to worry about," I said. "It's in the past."

"Sure—" Annabeth said in a unconvincing tone while trying not to smile.

"You're laughing at me," I said.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!" I said. "I told you, it's nothing to worry about, and you're laughing."

At this point Annabeth did laugh for real, and put her hands around my neck. "Let's just say I got a way to get the answer out of you."

"Like what?" I asked

Annabeth answered me by kissing me on the lips. When she did, I felt as if time froze again and this time I didn't want it to unfreeze.

Then a voice growled, "Well, it's about time!"

Suddenly the pavilion was filled torchlight and campers and Thalia and Bianca from the Hunters (I later guess they were expecting this). However it was Clarisse that seemed to be leading it.

"Oh, come on, guys!" I complained.

"The lovebirds need to cool off!" Clarisse said with glee.

"The canoe lake!" Connor Stoll jeered.

With a huge cheers. All the campers charged and hoisted both of us onto their shoulders and carried us down the hill as Thalia shook her head muttering idiots, but they kept Annabeth and me close enough to hold hands. Annabeth was laughing, and I couldn't help laughing too, even though my face was completely red.

I quickly figured out that Thalia was calling the campers idiots when they tossed us into the lake, because once under, I had the last laugh. I made an air bubble at the bottom of the lake. The campers kept waiting for us to come up, but hey—when you're the son of Poseidon, you don't have to hurry.

And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time.


	23. We Say Goodbye for Now

**Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also if you haven't read them yet read 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Early Adventures' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Sea of Monsters' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Titan's Curse' and 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Magical Labyrinth' as well as the one shots 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Stolen Chariot' The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Sword of Hades', and The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Bronze Dragon' before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned. Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

* * *

 **We Say Good-Bye for Now**

Camp went late that summer. It lasted two more weeks, right up to the start of a new school year, and I have to admit they were the best two weeks of my life. And I'm not saying it because Annabeth will kill me if I say other wise.

The Hunters got their rematch against the campers, and regain their victory over us. It didn't help Thalia knew Annabeth and me well to come up with a plan to counter ours. At least there were no consequences after the game, mostly because we kept a close eye on the Stoll Brothers and the rest of Hermes Cabin until after the Hunters left.

Anyways, when I'm not spending time with Annabeth, or keeping my promise to Hermes, I been mostly busy with my sword teaching lessons. It seemed that now everyone want to learn from me.

Grover had taken over the satyr seekers and was sending them out across the world to find unclaimed half-bloods. So far, the gods had kept their promise. New demigods were popping up all over the place—not just in America, but in a lot of other countries as well.

"We can hardly keep up," Grover admitted one afternoon as we were talking at the canoe lake. "We're going to need a bigger travel budget, and I could use a hundred more satyrs."

"Yeah, but the satyrs you _have_ are working super hard," I said. "I think they're scared of you."

Grover blushed. "That's silly. I'm not scary."

"You're a lord of the Wild, dude. The chosen one of Pan. A member of the Council of—"

"Stop it!" Grover protested. "You're as bad as Juniper. I think she wants me to run for president next."

He chewed on a tin can as we stared across the lake at the line of new cabins under construction. The U-shape would be a complete rectangle, and the demigods had really taken to the new task with gusto.

All the new cabins were part of Annabeth's designs, but she made sure to follow any suggestions the minor god's kids want for their cabins.

As he said he would, Ethan Nakamura—or I should say, head counselor of what would be cabin sixteen for his mother: Nemesis—was instructing the cyclopes to build a cabin that proudly represents his mother, that his new siblings would be proud to stay in. Ethan earned the title of head counsellor by help keeping balance in the world while at the same time keeping his promise to his mother.

Nico had some undead builders working on Hades' cabin—soon to be cabin thirteen—which Nico was head counsellor of. Even though he was still only a kid in it, it was going to look pretty cool: solid obsidian walls with a skull over the door and torches that burned with green fire twenty-four hours a day.

Along with Hades and Nemesis, Iris, Hecate and Hebe along with Hypnos: God of Sleep and father of Morpheus, Nike: Goddess of Victory, Tyche: goddess of luck would be getting cabins. They kept adding new ones to the blueprints every day. It was going so well, Annabeth and Chiron were talking about adding an entirely new wing of cabins just so they could have enough room.

The Hermes Cabin was a lot less crowded now, because most of the unclaimed kids had received sigs from their godly parents. It happened almost every night, and every night more demigods straggled over the property line with the satyr guides, usually with some nasty monsters pursuing them, but almost all of them made it through.

The cabins weren't the only projects at work.

Katie and her siblings from Demeter's cabin also worked on a garden to honor their immortal sister Persephone next to the Straw berry Fields, which we called the Garden of Persephone II since there's already a garden of Persephone in the Underworld.

Since Hestia does have a hearth in camp to honor her but not many people realized it, I asked Beckendorf to help make a plaque for the Hearth so that every camper knew it was the Hearth of Hestia and how she stayed on Olympus for us when all the other Olympians were fighting their own battles. I didn't know if Hestia wanted a Cabin, but I thought it was the least I could do for her.

"It's going to be a lot different next summer," I said. "Chiron's expecting we'll have twice as many campers."

"Yeah," Grover agreed. "But it'll be the same old place."

He sighed contently.

I watch as Tyson led a group of Cyclops builders. They were hoisting huge stones in place for Hecate cabin, and I knew it was a delicate job. Each stone was engraved with magical writing, and if they dropped one, it would either explode or turn everyone within half a mile into tree. I doubt any demigods wanted that.

"I'll be traveling a lot," Grover warned, "Between protecting nature and finding new half-bloods. I may not see you as much."

"Won't change anything," I said. "You're still my best friend—practically my brother."

He grinned. "Thanks Percy."

In the late afternoon, I was taking one last walk along the beach when a familiar voice said, "Good day for fishing."

My dad was standing knee-deep in the surf, wearing his typical Bermuda shorts, beat-cap, and a real subtle pink-and-green Tommy Bahama shirt. He had a deep-sea fishing rod in his hands, and when he cast it the line went way out—like halfway across Long Island Sound.

"Hey, Dad," I said. "What brings you here?"

He winked. "Never really got to talk in private on Olympus. I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? You came to the rescue."

"Yes, and I got my palace destroyed in the process, but Zeus kept his word about helping me getting it rebuilt. I've gotten so many thank-you cards from the other gods. Even Ares wrote one, though I think Hera forced him to. It's rather gratifying. So, thank you. I suppose even the gods can learn new tricks."

The Sound began to boil. At the end of my dad's line, a huge green sea serpent erupted from the water. It thrashed and fought, but dad just sighed. Holding his fishing pole with one hand, he whipped out his knife and cut the line. The monster sank below the surface.

"Not eating size," he complained. "I have to released the little ones or the game wardens will be over me. Oh by, the way. Happy late birthday son."

Dad tossed me two sand dollars.

"Two?" I asked.

"A little extra for saving Olympus," Dad explained. "Your girlfriend doing well with those cabins by the way. I suppose this means I can finally full fill your childhood wish and get you siblings."

I blushed but because of the second thing he said. "How did you find out about Annabeth and me?"

Dad grinned. "Naiads talk son, you should know that."

That made me blushed even more causing dad to laugh, "Don't worry, I'm not going to be like Athena and go against it, no matter how much Athena annoys me."

"Or how much you keep bringing up Annabeth every time I over think things," I said.

"The point is, if Annabeth makes you happy, I won't stand in the way," Dad said as he reeled in his empty line. "I'll see you soon, Percy. And remember, know which fish are big enough to land."

With that he dissolved in the sea breeze, leaving a fishing pole in the sand.

That evening was the last night at camp—the bead ceremony. The Hephaestus Cabin had design this bead this year. It showed the Empire State Building, and etched in tiny Greek letters, spiraling around the image were the names of all the heroes who had died defending Olympus. There were too many names, but I was proud to wear the bead to honor them. I put it on my necklace—nine beads now, one bead for each year I attended Camp Half-Blood and survived.

Back then I never thought Luke would betray us, or the Titan lord would use him to rise and start a second Titan war, or Luke would sacrifice himself to end it, not to mention that I would have a cyclops for an adopted half-brother or met the Hundred Handed one and became his brother, or see Pan's death. I especially didn't think that I would be dating the very same girl who tried to bash me with a hammer when we met and shortly after became friends. But it all happened, and I'm glad to say, Luke's sacrifice wasn't for nothing.

"Never forget this summer!" Chiron told us. He had healed remarkably well, but he still trotted in front of the fire with a slight limp. "We have discovered bravery and friendship and courage this summer. We have upheld the honor of the camp."

He smiled at me, and everybody cheered. As I looked at the fire, I saw Hestia attending the flames in her little girl form. She winked at me with glowing eyes. No one else seemed to notice her but she seemed appreciative about the new celestial bronze plaque at the Hearth. I smiled back at her and nodded.

"And now," Chiron said, "early to bed. Remember, you must vacate your cabins by noon tomorrow unless you've made arrangements to stay the year with us. The cleaning harpies will eat any stranglers, and I'd hate to end the summer on a sour note!"

The next morning, Annabeth and I stood at the top of Half-Blood Hill. We watched the buses and vans pulled away, taking most campers back to the real world. Only a few veterans were staying behind along with a few newcomers, but I was heading back to Goode High School for my sophomore year.

"Good-bye," Rachel said to us as she shouldered her bag. She looked pretty nervous, but she was keeping a promise to her father and attending Clarion Academy in New Hampshire. It would be next summer before we got our Oracle back.

"You'll do great," Annabeth hugged her. I held back the urge to chuckle. Ever since Rachel became the oracle and unavailable, those two became good friends.

Rachel bit her lip. "I hope you're right. I'm a little worried. What if somebody asks what's on the next math test and I started spouting prophecies in the middle of geometry class? _The Pythagorean_ _theorem shall be problem two…_ Gods, that would be embarrassing."

Annabeth laughed, and to my relief, it made Rachel smile.

"Well," she said, "you two be good to each other." She looked at me like I'm the biggest trouble maker. Before I could protest, Rachel wished us well and ran down the hill to catch her ride.

Annabeth thank goodness, would be staying in New York. She'd gotten permission from her parents to attend a boarding school in the city so she could be close to Olympus ad oversee the rebuilding efforts.

"And close to me?" I asked.

"Well, someone's got a big sense of his own importance." But she laced her fingers through mine.

The guard dragon Peleus curled contently around the pine tree underneath the Golden Fleece and began to snore, blowing steam with every breath. Peleus' job especially been easier since Beckendorf finally been able to finish repairing the bronze dragon to guard the borders.

"You've been thinking about Rachel's prophecy?" I asked Annabeth.

She frowned. "How did you know?"

"Because I knew you since we were seven," I pointed out.

She bumped me with her shoulder. "Okay, so I have. _Seven Half-Bloods shall answer the call._ If you're right about it involving you and the other six greatest heroes of our generation ever to be known, it could mean it will be soon."

"Yeah," I agreed. "But remember what Apollo said, we should enjoy our time of peace while we can."

She nodded, though she seemed uneasy. I didn't blame her, I was worried as well. But Hal was also right, knowing too much about the future is dangerous, so I decided to take Apollo's advice.

"Race you to the road?" I said.

"You are so going to lose." Annabeth took off down Half-Blood Hill and I sprinted after her.

For once, I didn't look back as I know I'll be back to see my second home again.

* * *

 **A/N:** I will be doing 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' series _after_ one shot of the 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' version of the Staff of Hermes.


End file.
